Conqured
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: France, despite all of the doctor's efforts, is still obsessed with Romano. Last time, he promised to keep him forever. Now, he had the money and power to keep him... Except, Romano also has some mental problems. Between his time with France in the past, and the other nations preferring his brother, over him, made him both depressed, and bulimic. I suck at summaries. XD
1. Chapter 1

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

...I love me some FraMano with crazy!rapist!France, but you all knew that.

If you didn't, then READ "Mon Romano" AND "Mine Forever" FIRST!

APHAPHAPH

"Eighty-six years..." France removed the cap of his perscription pills and tilted the bottle down so all of the pills fell into the toilet. "Never once have they question how, after almost ninety years, I still look the same. They just keep sending these pills, hoping that they're working like they should." He flushed the pills down the drain.

"Oh well~!" He sang out. "It's a good thing they never checked how many pills I would take up until this point~!" He read under the name of the drug the amount of pills he was required to have. "Otherwise, they would've found out that I've been take a pill and a half less than I need to, and that was only so I wouldn't pounce on the boy the second I would see him."

He took out a knife to open the package he received the day before. "I'm surprised that nobody even questioned why I asked for something so specific..." He pulled out a collar with it's key, a smalll remote, and a long wire. "Time to go digging around the house~!"

Eighty-three years ago...

"Are you hungry, Romano? I bet you are." Spain asked. Romano looked up at him and nodded. "Are you okay, poco de tomate?"*

"I..." He brought his knees up to hug them. "I heard that... France got out of the hospital..." He hid his face in his knees.

Spain already knew about France's release, but he didn't know how to tell Romano. "...Where did you hear that from?"

"...I overheard it from Germany... I'm going to have to see him again, next meeting..."

"I'll protect you from him!" Spain snapped. "And I'm sure Germany will, too... Maybe even Prussia." Romano only nodded.

Sure enough, during the next world meeting, he was there. He was already seated, and waiting for everyone else. He looked down at his hands nervously. Italy- 'My own brother'- was the first one to approach the blond man.

"Is it true, France?" He asked, tilting his head. France nodded, gaze never leaving his hands.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"If you're sorry, than why did you do what you did?"

France shrugged. "I was just... Very sick... But I'm okay now. I'm taking pills to stabilize my body, even. I'm not sick any more, petit Italie."*

"Ve~? Really?" France nodded again. "That's good! I was worried that I would never be able to talk to you again~!" Romano stared at his brother in disbelief.

"Well, I'm still not forgiving you." Spain spoke up. France looked up at him.

"I understand if you never forgive me ever again..." His eyes looked at Romano. "Thank you for the carnations." Romano's eyes widen. "The nurses were able to treat them until I got out. In fact, they're buried out in the yard in front of the hospital now."

Romano looked away and bit his lip. "I..." He turned around. "I... Have to go to the bathroom..." He ran out of the room as fast as he could.

France looked away again in regret. "I'm so sorry, Romano!" He screamed, hoping that the younger nation heard him. "I'm sorry..."

Eighty-three years later.

France has been growing his military for the past five decades. He would take less and less dosage of the pills until finally, he just didn't take them any more. The pills helped him, but never once has he not been at least a little obsessed with Romano. His Romano.

"Soon, Romano... I have reviewed the recordings over and over and planned what would be perfect for you, my Romano... I'm stronger now. I'm so glad that I don't need to hide you and keep a secret this time..." He watched the leaves fall from their trees. "I tried waiting a hundred years, and getting you on the same day I got you before, but... I just can't wait any longer..."

APHAPHAPH

Psychotic France is psychotic.

Short prolouge is short.

*Translations*

"Poco de tomate" - "My little tomato" (I think... I'm too lazy to check.)


	2. Chapter 2

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Contains depressed!Romano, and blood.**

APHAPHAPH

Spain kissed the back of Romano's neck before hugging him. "I want to show you how much I love you..." His voice was filled with lust.

Romano moaned quietly. "Fr..." His eyes widen. He gasped and scooted away. "Stop... Please..."

Spain brought him into a hug again, but a more comforting one this time. "Oh, Romano... It's been decades... What did he do to you?"

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. "Every intimate memory was a bad one... Even if this one started with wine, I still can't... I'm sorry..."

"You understand that I was only trying to make you feel good, right..?"

"Don't use those words!" Romano gasped and grabbed two fistfuls of his hair.

"I'm sorry... I-I didn't want to do anything to upset you."

"It's not fair..." Tears started falling from his face. "I never wanted any of this to happen..."

"It's okay..." Spain dragged out a "shh" against Romano's neck.

"Let go of me... I want to take a shower..." Spain nodded and let go of him. Romano took out the clothes he usually wore in his sleep now before walking into the bathroom.

Romano stripped off his long-sleeve, tight sweater first to examine the scars on his arms. "Why does he control me, even today?" He asked himself in a whisper. "Nobody loves me... They're always thinking about my brother when they look at me. They're always thinking that I'm just like him... Except for him- the fucking crazy one."

He stripped off his pants and started the water for a shower. "He probably doesn't even care about me any more, ever since he started taking those pills..." He grabbed the razor that he packed with him for this night- the night before a meeting. He didn't need to shave often, but he was always sure to have a razor with him for other reasons...

He ran the blade down his arm and watched the blood bubbling to the surface. His throat cleared up. He found that inflicting pain to himself would make him feel better mentally years ago. "Nobody actually likes me..." He make a cut crossing against the first one.

After cleaning up the cuts, he finally got into the shower. Images of France started popping up in his head. "I still can't think about him without..." He groaned and got onto his knees. "Damn it..." He stuck a couple of fingers inside of his mouth to coat them with saliva. 'Why..?'

He brought his fingers behind him before inserting them inside of himself. 'Why do you control my body..?' He rested his shoulders against the ground so he could use his other hand to stroke himself to full hardness. 'Why do I let myself be controlled by you..?'

He had to bite his lip when he found his prostate to muffle any moaning noises so Spain wouldn't hear. He already knew that once he was done, he would need the razor again to "clean out his mind..."

The next day, he and Spain went to the nation-wide meeting. He was wearing a long sleeved sweater once again, to hide his cuts. He had to watch his little brother get all of the attention- even from Spain, and France...

He sat down by himself and sighed, trying to think of anything else right now. 'I could use that razor right about now...' He breathed heavily while waiting for the meeting to start. Spain and Italy sat next to him, and France was across from him. He spent the first half of the meeting trying to avoid France's face, rather the blond was looking at him or not.

Once it was time for a break, he ran into the bathroom and locked himself in one of the stalls. 'Damn it... I don't have anything with me that...' He pulled his sleeves up and started biting himself, hard. 'This will have to do...' He bit himself multiple times on both arms before covering them up, flushing the toilet, and washing his hands. 'Just in case. I have to make them think that I was actually using the bathroom...'

He didn't notice when one of the bathroom stalls shut and foot steps were creeping up behind him before a pair of arms wrapped around his body. He jumped, but the man holding him tried calming him down.

"Did you honestly think that doctors can cure an obsession, Romano~?" The back of his ear was licked. Romano quickly looked over to the bathroom door, which was blocked by a plastic door-stopper jammed under the door. He felt his heart stop.

Romano felt his heart stop. "Oh God, no..."

"No, they can't. Good job, Romano~!" Romano whipped around and tried punching France in the face, but he moved away just in time. "That's not very nice." France frowned. He grabbed Romano's wrist.

"Weren't you taking pills?!"

"I was, yes, but they didn't stop my "love" over you completely. As the years went by, my obsession for you grew to the point where the pills barely worked. Then I started taking less and less of a dose as my armies grew stronger." France slipped his hand inside of one of Romano's back pocket and squeezed lightly.

"Get off!" Romano pushed France away roughly, but France still had a grip on Romano.

"I'll give you a choice. You have a week to get your stuff ready and call me, before I send my men out... If I have to fight to get you, then... Well, you might not want to find out what I would do to you then."

"Call you, how?!"

France smirked. "I just gave you my number- back pocket."

"Wh-Why... Why me?" Romano finally asked. "Why me? Why not be obsessed with my brother, like everyone else?!"

France shrugged. "I just find you sexier, especially with that attitude of yours. It makes me want to..." He finished that sentence with a chuckle. "And I always found you much cuter than Italy..."

Romano pulled himself away. "Don't lie to me!"

France made a grimaced face. "I'm not lying to you- why would I do that?"

"Because he's better than me at everything! Cooking, art, cleaning, making fucking friends... He was always grandpa's favorite. Austria didn't want me, so he dumped me on Spain, who tried to trade me back to Austria to Italy... So why... Why do you want ME?!"

France sighed. "Before I answer that- again- let me tell you this. No matter what, Spain wouldn't give you to me, or anyone who seemed to have been a threat! He asked Austria because he at least knows Austria enough to know that you'd be safe with him- and I think that's why Austria gave you to Spain of all people. So don't you dare think that nobody cares about you."

Romano couldn't help but chuckle. "And you don't find anything wrong with what you said just now, even after you made a threat to take me away from Spain again? You're still as fucked up as ever."

"Nobody said that I'd keep you away from Spain, or anyone. I won't be keeping you locked inside of my basement again. I'm strong enough to win any fight against Spain, Italy, and maybe even Germany now, so I don't need to hide you anymore. Do you know how they keep people under house arrest?"

"Yeah... Who doesn't?"

France smirked. "It would be like that. You wouldn't be allowed to go any where outside of the fence without me. But, you will be allowed to go outside whenever you want, and I will allow people to visit you, and trust me- they will. You will be allowed free range of any unlocked room of the house. Of course, I had to get camera's installed in all of them, even the bathrooms."

Romano gritted his teeth in disbelief. "Disgusting per-"

"Don't you remember throwing up your food? I had to take you to the hospital because you did that." Romano gasped.

'Does he know..?' Romano asked himself. He slid down to the floor. Ever since he started cutting himself because of his brother, he felt the need to make himself thinner so people would start noticing him more. France looked at him with a confused look on his face. 'N-No, wait... He said "did..."'

"Did you forget that? I know it was eighty-six years, but... I never forgot anything when I had you." He bent over to cupped Romano's cheek, making him flinch. "I'm sure I'll never forget anything when I get you again... Well, anything eventful, anyway." He went forward to peck Romano on the lips. "I'll enjoy hearing from you within the week, if you call, anyway..."

With that, France left Romano sitting there. He kept the door opened so Romano could walk out and into the meeting room again. He saw Spain talking to Italy happily. 'I never made him that happy...' He slid down to his knees again and started crying.

"Romano?" Spain ran up to him. "Romano! Are you okay? What's wrong?!" He tried hugging Romano and rocking him back and forth, but Romano only shook his head and continued to cry. Italy walked up to Romano to hug him as well.

'Now you say my name, damn it! Last night you wouldn't...' There was a small voice in the back of his head that went away as quickly as it came that said-

'France would...'


	3. Chapter 3

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

'It's been seven days now, and no call.' France chuckled. "Alright. We'll start with taking over Spain!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The army he's been making for years called out and marched.

"Antonio! This is bad!" Spain's boss came in, screaming.

"What? What's bad?" Spain asked, as though he wasn't worried.

"French armies started marching over our nation! They're killing anyone who's trying to stop them!"

"What?!" Spain screamed. "I'll be right back..." He growled, taking out his phone.

"Allo, cher Espagne~!"* The voice in Spain's phone sang.

"What the Hell, France?! What's going on with your armies?!"

"Oh... Did Romano not tell you?"

'Romano... Why would he...' He gasped and started screaming again. "What did you do to Romano!"

"Nothing really. I just gave him a week to call me before I sent my armies out. I figured that he would be hiding at your place."

"Call you for what?!"

"For me to get him, of course. Did you honestly think that doctors can cure love?"

"Th-That..." Spain started stuttering. He couldn't believe it. "That... That wasn't love. That was sick incarceration for raping an innocent boy!"

France's lip curled upwards into a smirk. "It wasn't always rape."

"You're a sick bastard!" Spain snapped.

"So..." France ignored him. "He's not there? Good to know." France hung up on Spain and gave new orders to the remaining armies. "Start taking over Italy now!"

Spain went down the contacts of his phone until he reached Romano's number.

Romano jumped when he heard his phone ringing. He hesitantly picked it up to check the name on the phone. "Spain?" He flipped the phone open. "Oh God... Spain..."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"What..?" Romano felt a "pang" of guilt. "What are you talking about..?"

"France is taking over Spain! He said that he's looking for you!"

"He... What?! Why is he... I have to go. I'll... See you later."

"What are you going to do?! Romano!"

"He said that he'll allow you to visit me... I... Love you. Bye." Romano hung up and started searching for France's number on his phone. 'I should've known...'

"Allo? Que est ce?"*

"I... What? Is this France?"

There was a short pause before France started talking again. "Romano?"

"You bastard! Why are you attacking Spain?!"

"I thought you would be hiding in Spain's house. Am I wrong? Where are you? Or... Will you not tell me and make me attack your, and Spain's people until I find you?"

"Don't hurt Spain..."

"Then give yourself to me. When I come over, you'll give in and get in the car."

Romano started crying quietly. "Stop your soldiers... I'll... Get my stuff ready..."

"Bon garcon.* I'll be over as soon as possible... Where are you?"

"I'm in... At... Street, in house..."

"I'll see you in a little bit, then~!"

Romano hung up and stared at the phone for a while. He took off his shirt before going into the bathroom. He picked up a razor to run it over his wrists. The feeling of the razor slicing his skin itched more than hurt, but he ignored it. He only wanted to watch the blood come up and run down his arm slowly.

"He's going to want to see me topless..." He sank to the ground when he lost enough blood to make his knees weak. "What would he do then? He would probably watch me every second and chain me to the bed again..." He buried his hands in his hair. "Why..?"

APHAPHAPH

"Allo, cher Espagne" - "Hello dear Spain"

"Que est ce" - "Who is this"

"Bon garcon" - "Good boy"


	4. Chapter 4

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Romano curled up on his bed with a thick blanket wrapped around him. He packed seven suit cases for the rest of his life. He jumped when the door bell rang.

"Romano! Let me in!" Romano gasped.

"Spain?!" He jumped out of bed and flung the door open.

"You're still here... Thank God!" Spain hugged Romano tightly. "I don't know what happened but he stopped attacking my nation... I'll fight for you. I'll do my best to keep you away from him."

"H-He stopped attacking... Because... I... Sort of... Called him..."

"What?!" Spain held him arms-length apart. "Why?!"

"So he would stop attacking your people... He said that you may visit..."

"What about you?!"

Romano looks away. "I'll be okay..."

"Okay... Um... What makes you think that?"

"...He won't kill your people... If I didn't call him, he would've kept on hurting and killing our people until he got me anyway. He got me last time without fighting..."

"But now I know that he's going to g-"

"Do you imagine that it's my brother whenever you're kissing or hugging me?"

"Huh?" Spain looked down at Romano in confusion. "Wh... What are you..? Of course not! Why?!"

"Everyone's thinking about him first... They always have..." A car came up in the drive way.

Spain hugged Romano protectively and glared at France when the blond came out of the car. Romano hid his face in Spain's chest to cry into. "I'm not going to let you have him."

"Spain, I... I even packed bags... I... I don't want to get hurt... I don't like..." Romano's eyelids became heavy and he started struggling to keep them open.

Spain felt Romano's grip loosen. "Romano?" Romano went completely limp in Spain's arms. "Romano?!"

Romano groaned and opened his eyes half way. "Tired..."

"He needs to go to the hospital!" France spoke up. Spain grabbed Romano bridal-style. France started walking towards them. "I can take him. He's mine, after all."

"I won't-"

"-I'll call someone who can order the armies I spent years in getting together to attack your and Romano's nations. All I have to say is "okay," and they'll start attacking again. Unless... You think that your military can take on mine to protect both Spain and Italy. I doubt that Italy's military can, and/or will take on my armies. Plus, look at Romano- he passed out for... Reasons that doctors can tell us."

"I..." He looked down at Romano. "I'm not going to abandon him..."

"You may come with. Whatever will get him to the hospital fastest." France took out his cell phone. "What's the emergency number for Italy, again?"

"Um... It's..."

"Merci." He dialed the number and placed the phone to his ear. Spain sat down and rocked Romano's body while waiting.

Romano woke up slowly. 'Where...' The first thing he noticed was the average sized television hanging on the wall. He was pulled back when he tried sitting up. "What's..?" He looked around, almost to the point of hyperventilation, when he saw Spain staring at him with wide eyes.

"Lovino!" Spain hugged him around the shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"What are you talking about? I just told you about France... Why can't I move?" He tried sitting up again.

"That's not what I'm talking about... You passed out. We're in the hospital right now..."

"What?! Wh-but..."

"You..." Spain looked down. "You never told me that you were depressed... Nor did you tell me that you were anorexic... I had no idea."

"Why would I tell..? I mean... It's because of Franc...Is... And besides- I'm not anorexic..."

"But the doctors said that you're..."

"I'm... Bulimic..." Romano interrupted. "I'll eat... I'll just not digest it..."

"That's going to change." Romano jumped and turned his head. France was standing there next to him. "That's going to change once I take you home."

Romano looked away from France. "I-I don't want to go with you..."

"I want you to come with me. I fought for you and won."

"Dammit, Francis! He's in here because of you!" Romano took a deep breath and looked down at his lap. "That's... That's the entire reason... Right?"

"Francis..?"

"Hm?" He looked down at Romano.

"Why me, and not Italy, or anyone else in the world? Was I just convienant at that time?"

"I didn't just "convienantly" fight Antonio for you all those centuries ago. I've been trying to get you since... Forever. I'm finally strong enough to get you. I have enough money to take care of you. I want you, Lovino."

Romano looked back to the ceiling. "...Why?"

"I already told you why."

"I'm..." Romano's eyes started getting heavy again. "I'm getting tired..."

"Are you... At least drinking water?"

"Duh. I wouldn't have lasted as long as I had without water. Um... I have suit cases packed..."

"Okay. I'll grab them before you leave the hospital. I should probably tell someone that the bag's almost empty..." France muttered to himself.

"What?" Romano asked, confused. "Bag?"

"They have you on a feeding tube right now, because you weren't eating... Or... Weren't digesting the food..."

"What?!" Romano started struggling against the leather restraints. "I need to go to the bathroom..."

"No, Lovino... They..." Spain choked up.

"They... Have you on a bed pan and a catheter. If you really needed to go, you would've went by now. I'm going to get a nurse in here now." France reached over to push a button on the bed.

"Si?"* A voice called out from the bed.

"Abbiamo bisogno di infermieri ora."* France tried saying. Romano chuckled by his Italian. A nurse came in almost right away.

"Yes? What can I help you with?"

"Something about the bag..?" Romano tried telling her, but he was confused.

"Oh! It's empty now." She went over to remove the bag from the I.V.

"I'm useless... I surrendered to Francis, damn it... I don't even want to go to France..." Tears stated flowing down his face.

"You'll be fine. Like I said before, anyone can visit you, as long as they're not trying to get you. You can explore outside whenever you want, however long you want."

"I could do that before! I could do more than what I can when I... I don't want to say it..."

"Well, let me ask you this. Would you rather stay here, strapped to a bed every night, with barely any exploring freedom? Where you can only go outside maybe thirty minutes a day if you're heavily watched? And visiting hours are temporary."

"You have cameras every where, don't you?"

"Yes, but you're still allowed to be outside whenever you want, and get visitors whenever you want, however long you want."

"No one can rape me in here..." Romano said in a whisper.

"I'm not giving you a choice."

Spain stood up. "You sick bastard! Do yo want to get into war with me? I'm sure Prussia would help, and maybe even Germa-"

"Shut up, Antonio!" Both Spain and France stared at Romano in shock. "Don't waste your time on me... I'm only half of a nation- the half who's an asshole... A stupid, bulimic, suicidal half of a nation... This would be good for me."

France smiled at that last sentence. "We'll be going tomorrow. I'll convince them that you should go "home," to a hospital in France... Of course, that would be a lie, but again, it would be better for you."

"So... That's it? You just want me to abandon you?"

Romano sighed. "Go ahead. Fight France for me, just to..."

"I won't lose!"

Romano shook his head slowly. "...Just to imagine that I'm my brother."

Spain's eyes widened. "Wha... I... I never..." He stuttered.

"You never say my name, and you always have your eyes closed."

"What?! That doesn't mean anything! I-"

"Grandpa Rome would always put Italy before me. He even took Italy and let me to take care of my self those centuries ago... Over a thousand, maybe? I can't remember. Austria dumped me on you, who tried to trade me for Italy..."

Spain gasped. 'He knew about that?'

"I want to be alone right now... There's a camera watching me, right?"

"Okay." France leaned over to kiss him, but Romano turned his head.

"Don't. I don't want anyone to touch me. Not even the doctors... I'm tired, and I want to sleep."

"Alright." Spain stood up. "I am so sorry..."

"Don't be... Just... Leave."

"I'll be back tomorrow, with your bags. Is there anything you forgot to pack?"

"Well." Romano sighed and leaned his head back to think. "I won't need all of those long sleeved shirts anymore... I think I packed my vitamins..."

"You're still taking those?"

"Still?" Spain asked.

"I'm not digesting anything... Or... I wasn't... Besides water. I... Think my tooth brush is packed... That's it, I think."

"Alright. I'll be back tomorrow, mon petit* Romano." France started pushing Spain out of the room.

"I-I lo-" Franced pushed Spain extra hard.

"You shouldn't say that..." He hissed between his teeth. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of him. Just think- Russia could've taken him instead. Would you rather..?"

"No!" Spain screamed. "No... I guess he would be safer with you than Russia, or... Turkey..."

"A-Anyway..." France cleared his throat. "You can go home by yourself, right? You drove over here from Spain... Right?"

Spain nodded. "...If you dare hurt him, at all... I'll kill you."

"Oui, oui... Don't worry, mon cher.* I won't hurt him..." 'Not psychically, at least.'


	5. Chapter 5

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

France returned to the hospital like promised. Romano was looking out the window. France barely noticed the white bow looking cloth at the back of his head, but thought nothing of it. "Are you ready to leave, Lovino?"

Romano jumped in surprise and turned to France. He had a white cloth in his mouth. "I... 'Uess..."*

France stared at Romano for a while. "What..?" Romano looked away.

"I... I 'ied... I... 'ried... I..."*

"Lovino... Did you try to... Can I look inside of your mouth?"

Romano closed his eyes and slowly opened his mouth. He could feel France's body heat as the other man loomed over him. France could see blood staining the white cloth around Romano's tongue. France hugged him the best he could.

"I wa'... I..."* Romano started crying. "I'm rea'y... 'n'ie..."* He tried pulling himself free from the bed.

"I'll get someone to release you. You might still have to wear a cloth on the trip over, but... You'll be fine. I promise." France got off of Romano. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"'Han' 'ou..."* Romano whispered.

Romano waited for a half an hour waiting until France finally returned.

"I'm sorry. I had trouble convincing them, but you can finally leave... But it will require you to wear extra restraints on the way. A few nurses will be here in a few minutes." France sat down on Romano's bed.

When the nurses came inside, they came in with a straight-jacket and a full needle. Romano jumped and struggled to get out.

"Lovino, this drug is going to help you relax for several hours. If you want to leave to go to France, where you're currently living right now, you'll need these..." She pushed on the end of the needle to get any air out of it before rubbing an area on Romano's neck with alcohol and stabbing the area with the needle.

The other nurse undid the leather straps so she could force Lovino in the jacket. He didn't fight much. He wanted to get out, and the drug was fast working. Then some underwear and pants were put on him. "Good luck, Lovino..."

Romano looked at France, helpless. France picked Romano up, who curled up in France's arms. "I grabbed all of your bags, but they took up the back seat, so you're going to have to sit in front with the back of the seat up. Is that okay?" Romano nodded.

Romano stared at the ceiling of the car, not wanting to stare at the nation he was leaving behind. "'Han 'ou uh'er'and me?"*

"Can I understand you?" Kind of. I mean, I understood that, didn't I? I'll remove the cloth whenever we stop at a hotel, but I'll have to gag you again before we sleep."

"'o 'ou even know how 'ou a'e off one of 'ese... 'hin's?"*

"Yes, I know how to take off a straight jacket. We'll be at the hotel soon. How are you feeling?"

Romano shrugged. "'Hood, I... G... 'Uess?"*

"Bon!* That's good! And... We're here~!" France parked the car in front of a fancy looking hotel. "Alright... Just stay still..." France moved over to Romano to get the straight jacket off first, then the cloth. "There we go~... You still have the hospital gown." France took off his sweater. "Here..." He placed it on Romano's lap.

Romano stook his tongue out to stretch it out. "Um... I will only need one bag... I mainly have clothes in them, plus essentials..." He took the sweater and slipped it over his body.

"Seven of them are just bags and essentials?" France looked at the back of the car where the suit cases were sitting.

"Some have... Pictures, and stuff, in them..." Romano looked down at his hands.

"You do realize that I'll have to search all of them when we get to my place, right? Especially because of... Well..."

"Um... The dark blue leather one should have my tooth brush, clothes, and vitamins, if I remember correctly... The password is three-three-two-four, for that one..."

"What a good memory!" France got out of the car and opened the back door to get the bag Romano described.

'That's also where my razor should be...'

Romano didn't have to carry his suit case up to their rooms, nor did he have to unpack anything. The first thing France did was search the suit case. He set the essentials to the side, and started on the clothes.

France picked up an item he found under the clothing. "Here's what I was looking for..."

Romano looked up to see his razor in France's fingers. "I-I do need to shave, some times..."

"There's always waxing. I know that it's painful, but... It's safer. There is a slightly less painful way, though..." France sighed and placed the razor in his password protected suit case instead. "What do you want to eat?"

Romano shook his head. "I'm not hungry. I ate at the hospital."

"That was hours ago. You need to eat..."

Romano crossed his arms. "I am. Not. Hungry."

France sat on the bed with Romano and opened the menu. "Pick out whatever you want."

Romano pushed the menu away. "I don't want anything!"

"How about this." France closed the menu. "Either you eat something, or I take you right now."

Romano growled between his teeth. "You pick out something for me, then."

France smirked and opened the menu again. "Um... You like pizza, right?"

"I said that I don't care." Romano fell back on the bed and curled up. "Perché..?"*

France picked up the hotel phone. "You need food, even when you're a nation." He dialed the number on the menu before bringing the phone to his ear.

"I'm not going to eat much." Romano mumbled once he heard the phone being back on the receiver.

"One slice. That's all that I am going to ask of you." France lied down next to him so he could hug Romano's back. "Since you "don't care," I ordered it without extra toppings."

"Let go of me..." Romano growled.

"I also ordered yours with water, since I don't think wine would be good for you right now."

"Let. Go. Of. Me..."

"But I don't want to let go of you!" France started rubbing his cheek against Romano's. "Your cheeks are so soft~!"

"Stop it!" Romano screamed. France licked his cheek, making Romano turn around to bite France's tongue. "I told you to stop!" France raised his hand, making Romano flinch. The hand only grabbed his chin, though.

"Don't you dare try anything like that again! Understand?"

Romano stared up at France with wide eyes. "Y-You're not... Going to hurt me..?" His chin was let go.

"Consider this your warning. I won't hesitate to pull your pants down and bend you over my knee, next time. Do you understand what I mean?" Romano nodded slowly. "Bon." He hugged Romano again. "Just in case I need to tell you- but I hope I wouldn't. If you dare try to cry for help with the food comes, I'll give you such a painful punishment, that you'll have to sleep on your stomach."

Romano huffed. "I wasn't even thinking about it until you mentioned it." He sat up and started walking to the bathroom. He was stopped by France's hand on his arm.

"Where are you going?"

Romano turned to glare at France. "The bathroom. Is that okay?" He asked sarcastically.

"You shouldn't need to use the bathroom. You haven't eaten or drank anything since we left. You never wanted to. Besides, our food will be here any minute now." He pulled Romano on his lap.

"Well I do, so let go!" Romano started struggling in France's arms.

"Then I'll have to go in with you." France whispered in his ear. "They do have soap in there, after all."

"Fine. I was just going to wash my hands. I'm assuming that we're going to use our hands..." France kissed the back of his head.

"Alright..."

Romano only had one slice, like he said he would. He curled back up on the bed while waiting on France. "Am I not allowed to even brush my teeth?"

"Use the kitchen...-like sink and my tooth paste. It doesn't have alcohol in it... Um... Hold on." France got up from his seat to open his suit-case. "Here it is..." He placed it on the bed by Romano. Romano grabbed the paste and got his tooth brush from his suit case. When he was done, France forced his wrists behind him to cuff them together.

"What the Hell?!" Romano struggled against France. "Let me go!" France licked the back of his neck. Romano's eyes widen. "D-Don't... Not now..."

"Oui, maintenant..." France dragged Romano to the bed. He crawled over the younger man. "How can anyone resist you, ever? I just don't understand..."

"Bastard..." Romano looked away. "I just got out of the hospital, and I was in there because of that..." He closed his eyes. "Don't... Just... Don't... Not here... At least wait until... I dunno..."

"But I can't." He leaned over to lick the Italian's cheek. "I've waited long enough, I think..." France rolled Romano's shirt up. What he saw made him rest his hand on Romano's rib cage. "Oh, Romano..." He whispered. "This isn't healthy... Not at all."

Romano's heart dropped a bit. "I..." Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. "I tried... You're the one who-"

"-You're way too thin."

"Forced me to eat..." Romano paused for a second. "What?"

"Did you..." France looked at his face, amazed. "Did you honestly thought that I thought that you were fat?" He rolled the shirt back over his stomach. "You're dangerously thinner than super model thin." He grabbed a white hankerchief. "Je suis desole...* I'm sorry, but I want you to be safe... From yourself."

He tied the white cloth over Romano's mouth, catching his tongue with it. "I don' wan'... 'h... 'hiss..."*

"I know..." France cupped Romano's cheek in his palm. "I know, but I don't want to take any risks. Your suicide rate is already pretty high up the chart... Now I understand why... It's not quite as large, because you're only half, but..." Romano averted his eyes away. "But... You're my favorite half."

"I ha'e 'ou!"* Romano struggled again. "G... G...o away!"

"Don't worry. I'll let you take a shower after this." He wouldn't allow Romano to be alone, but he didn't need to say that.

Romano considered the option, seeing how there were toxins in the shampoo, but... "B-Bu'... I... Haf'en' one'... T..."* He groaned in frustration and reached up with his bound hands to attempt to untie the cloth in his mouth.

"What are you trying to do?! Stop that!" France swatted Romano's hands away before going into his suit case again to grab some items. Romano took this chance to untie the cloth from his mouth.

"You..." He spat out the hankerchief. "You made me afraid of sex... I haven't done anything sexual ever since that day where your "impossible to get through" door got broken into."

"What?" France stopped, thinking about what Romano just said over and over. "Eighty-six years... You've spent eighty-six years without sex?"

"Well, what would you expect when all of my sexual memories were bad ones!"

"Huh... That means that you should easily be as tight as a virgin teenager~." France chuckled.

Romano snapped. "Fuck you, you sick perverted basta-" Before Romano could finish his sentence, a sphere with many holes in it was forced in his mouth and locked at the back of his head.

"I'm sorry that I had to trick you like that, amour~."* His tongue dragged across Romano's cheek. The tongue went down to the neck. "Let's see if I remember all of your sensitive spots..." He lifted Romano's chin to suck on his neck.

Romano's breath hitched as he held his breath to surpress any moaning. He kicked his legs around, trying to get the other man off of him. France held his knees apart as far as they would go in an attempt to stop the kicking.

"Stop it... I won't hesitate to just take you without preparation." France ran his hand up and down his thigh. "I lo- um..." He stopped himself before he complimented Romano's body. 'If I said that I love it, would he continue to try throwing up his food? Or would he try to ruin it because he "ha'es" me?' He unbuttoned Romano's pants to slip his hand inside.

Romano whimpered when he felt France's palm rubbing against his boxers. He started groaning and squirming more in frustration than in pleasure. His pants and boxers were pulled down. France sat up to look. Romano yelped and tried hiding himself with his legs. They were forced apart again.

"Very nice. Very cute..." France circled the rim of the virgin-tight hole.

Romano squirmed around and stared at France in confusion. 'What the fuck is he doing?!' The finger finally slipped inside of him. He jumped and arched his back. 'Stop!' He panicked. He tried to get away by moving his feet against the bed upwards.

His knee was grabbed and he was dragged back down. The finger was forced in deeper by that. "You'll prefer it if I did this than if I didn't. You didn't even give me a chance to find your prostate... Right here." Romano jumped again with the shock of pleasure. A second finger was forced into him so he could be stretched out.

"You're so tight... Just like you would be... I'm almost afraid to tear something..." The fingers were taken out so France could dig around inside of his case again. He coated his fingers with lubrication before returning them into Romano. "It's a good thing I came prepared~..."

Romano finally stopped struggling so much. His head was feeling light, so he tried controlling his breathing. "Good... Just try to relax and let me do all of the work." France got off of the bed to take his own clothes off. Romano tried looking away, but his face was grabbed in between two fingers again. "I want you to look."

Romano closed his eyes. 'No... Just fuck me already...' He moaned and shook his head.

France leaned over to whisper in Romano's ear. "I'm not going to strip you out of your clothes. Your pants below your hips are as far as I'm going to go with stripping you. I want you to see me completely naked..."

Romano shook his head again. 'Was that suppose to calm me or something?!'

"You can't avoid not looking at me forever. You might as well look now." Romano didn't move aside from breathing and whimpering. France sighed. "Very well." He sat up again to cover himself with lubrication.

Romano yelped when he was flipped on his stomach. France groped him roughly before spreading his cheeks apart and lining himself up... Romano shook his head and got on his knees.

"What are you trying to do?" France pushed Romano back down. He whined and looked behind him at France. "Now I'm really confused..." Romano's eyes went down between France's legs. His cheeks flushed red and he turned back. France slid down so his chest was touching Romano's back. "I see... You wanted to see what's going to be inside of you?" Romano turned his face away. "Why did you refuse before?"

France finally pushed against Romano's hole before pushing inside. Romano screams got higher and higher pitched the further France went in until he finally got inside completely. Romano started groaning and panting in pain. France slipped out and waited. He slipped back in after a few minutes.

"It feels so good... Having you again..." He thrusted in and out, earning a pain filled grunt every time he went back in. "I want to make you feel good, too..." France lifted Romano's hips so he could wrap his hand around Romano's "vital regions." Romano started moaning loudly.

France finished deep inside of Romano. He stayed inside while stroking Romano. Romano screamed/moaned when he came onto France's hand and the bed under him. France slipped out to lie down next to Romano. He hugged the younger nation while panting into the maroon hair.

"J'amour vous..."* He whispered. He kissed the top of Romano's head. Romano didn't even have the energy to cry.

APHAPHAPH

(Muffled english) "I... 'Uess" - "I... Guess"

"I 'ied... I... 'ried..." - "I tried... I... Tried..."

I wan'..." - "I want..."

"I'm rea'y... 'n'ie..." - "I'm ready... Untie..."

""'Han' 'ou..." - "Thank you"

"'Han 'ou uh'er'and me" - "Can you understand me"

"'o 'ou even know how 'ou a'e off one of 'ese... 'hin's" - "Do you even know how to take off one of these... Things"

"'Hood, I... G... 'Uess" - "Good, I... G-Uess"

(French) "Bon" - "Good"

(Italian) "Perché" - "Why"

(French again) "Je suis desole" - "I am sorry"

(Muffled English) "I don' wan'... 'h... 'hiss..." - "I don't want... This"

""I ha'e 'ou" - "I hate you"

"B-Bu'... I... Haf'en' one'..." - "But I haven't done..."

(French) "J'amour vous" - "I love you"


	6. Chapter 6

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Zeeeeldaaaaaaaaaaaah~...

APHAPHAPH

"What did that French bastard do to you?!" Spain screamed, lifting Romano's shirt. "Is he trying to make you a fat-ass?"

'Why is he talking like that..?' Romano swatted Spain's hands away. "He's just doing what the doctors wants me to do..."

"The doctors doesn't know anything! You're a nation! It's not like you can die or anything!"

'But I want to... Oh God, I want to...'

Spain sighed but smirked. "Oh well. I suppose if France wants to make you fat, that's his own choice. He took you, so now you can't bother me any more. The only reason why I had you around was because you looked like your brother. Looked, because you gained weight..."

'What's going on?! No!'

"Why are you staring at me like that? You already know all of this..."

'No... No... But... I do... But... You said... I thought you were worried that I...'

"Romano!" There was a loud smacking noise, and his face was turned forcefully.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but you wouldn't wake up..." Romano looked up at France in disbelief. "You were moaning and squirming around in your sleep. I tried shaking you awake while screaming, but that didn't wake you up, not in the slightest."

France wiped Romano's cheek with his thumb. He didn't even know that he was crying. Romano closed his eyes shut and whined, letting tears fall freely now. France held him up in a hug.

"Shh... I got you... Don't worry..." France started rocking the boy in his arms. Romano's first thought was to fight against the pair of arms, but he needed the comfort they provided. "I know that it was most likely a nightmare about me..." Romano opened his eyes slowly. "But that's not going to stop me from trying to comfort you."

Romano tried talking, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't with the gag in place. He tried to talk around it, hoping that France would get the hint. Fortunately for him, he did. He tried relaxing his jaw before attempting to talk.

"S-Spain..." He cleared his throat. "He... He was mad at you, f-for making me eat... He said that the doctors doesn't know anything... Because they don't know that I'm a nation..."

"Nation or not, you'll still pass out, and grow weak. As a result, your people will also grow weak. You need food. He and I... And everyone else in the world... We know that." France placed his palm on the back of Romano's head. "Sweet, sweet Romano..." He kissed the top of it.

"H-He also said that... He only had me around because I look like my brother..."

"That's because that's what you believe..." France didn't dare bring up the one time he tried trading Romano for Italy. "He's worried about you, and he loves you... I do, too..."

Romano scoffed. "If you loved me, you'd let me go. I mean, why did you bother letting me go home that one time if you knew that you'd just get me again?"

France started brushing his hand through Romano's hair. "Because that door was broken into. I had to come up with something else. Did I mention that if the cameras catches someone trying to get over the fence, the police would be called immediately?"

"No, you did not..." Romano closed his eyes again to think. "...What if you forgot your key and had to go over the fence?"

"The key is my fingerprint. If all of my fingerprints were burnted off, than I can still safely climb the fence. The cameras automatically scan everyone going through the fence, and if it were me, my DNA would match, and I would be safe. Now, if you got over the fence to get outside, you would be shocked until you get back in. The shocking would stop every twenty seconds for about three minutes, giving you time to climb back over."

"What if..." Romano yawned. "What if there was a black-out?"

"Back-up batteries. All of my cameras and even the electric fence and shock collar has them."

"Shock collar..?" Romano repeated in a whisper. "Wouldn't it require batteries at all times?"

"Yes, but it can run for a month without dying when it's fully charged to start, and I do have more than one. I'll just alternate legs every month."

"Oh..." Romano tried keeping his eyes open. "...I don't want to sleep..."

"Then..." France removed the handcuffs so he could take off Romano's shirt and pants.

"What are you doing?! No!" Romano screamed and attempted to kick France away.

"Relax." He folded the clothes up neatly. "I was about to suggest taking a shower. I promised you one last night, but you passed out after sex. Of course, I will have to go in with you."

"Why?!" Romano screamed before gasping and looking away.

France picked Romano up bridal-style. "I think you already know the answer..." Romano's eyes fell shut while being carried to the bathroom.

Romano was set down on his feet in the shower. "The floor's cold..." He muttered to himself. He yelped when France turned the warm water on. The water stopped hitting his back when France hugged him, blocking the water.

"You're very cute... I'm tempted to take you right now, but..." France ran his hand over Romano's ribs. "I'll hold my self back, this time..." He leaned over to grab the shampoo that was already in the shower. "Tilt your head back a little."

'I can't do this... Not again...'

"It would be easier for you to tilt your head back. I'm going to wash your hair."

Romano turned around slightly to push France back. France slipped back from the water against the shower floor. Romano didn't get far when his wet feet slipped on the wooden floor in the small kitchen area. He hit his head against the counter.

"Romano!" France ran out of the bathroom and into the main room. Romano was sitting on the floor between the main room and the small kitchen, groaning in pain.

"I can't... I can't do this... Not again..." He held his head. "God, it hurts..."

France picked Romano back up and set him on the bed. He forced Romano's hands behind his back to cuff them together again. "I can't trust you, apparently... How's your head?"

"Again, it hurts..." Romano tried standing up with his hands behind his back. He was put back down on the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"The shower..."

France got off of the bed. "Alright. I'll help you. After that, we can eat and leave."

Romano turned to see France. "But I'm not hun- mgh..." He looked away. "...Maybe I'll be hungry after the shower..." He whispered, almost embarassed to say it.

France sighed in relief. "Maybe... Hopefully..."

Romano allowed to be bathed quietly, ate quietly, and was quiet even after France removed the handcuffs before leaving the place. His wrist was snatched in a tight grip so there were little chance of escape. The chances were even smaller with Romano's current condition. He almost needed France to hold him up until they got to the car, but he wouldn't ask. 'I would never ask...' He told himself.

His hands were cuffed behind his back again, and the gag made it's way into his mouth, preventing any unwanted biting. He was pushed into the car gently so France could buckle him into the seat.

"Just groan if you need anything, and I'll remove the gag. I know you don't like being gagged, but it's for your own safety. At least it's a bar instead of a ball this time..."

Romano growled quietly. 'But it's slightly more humiliating...' He thought.

"...Your jaw shouldn't hurt as much when I take it out." He noticed Romano struggling. He was twisting around in his seat. It took France a second to figure out what he was trying to do. "Do you want me to put your seat back as much as it can?" Romano nodded once.

Once he was tilted back, Romano sighed in the little more comfort it gave him and shifted to his side to rest. France turned the radio on for him so he could dream about the lyrics to the songs they were playing. At one point, he heard Romano humming to himself in tune with a specific song that was playing. France smiled to himself.

Romano had strange dreams thoughout the drive. Once they got to France, though, the language changed to French. Romano groaned before waking up and turning on his back.

"Good morning... Well, evening. It will only take about an hour left before we get to our home."

'Our...' Romano repeated in his head. He tried catching his breath through his nose. 'I'll choke on my own saliva if I don't breath through my nose...' He moaned some more while panting. He coughed, making some drool run down his chin. He tried swallowing the saliva still inside of his mouth.

"Are you choking?" France pulled over on the side of the road. He reached over to remove the gag from Romano's mouth. "Better?"

Romano coughed some more but nodded. He rested his head against the tinted window. His head was swimming from the lack of and sudden taken in air.

"It's strange that you didn't choke in your sleep..." France sighed. "You must be hungry by now."

Romano shook his head. "No... Not really."

"Then, you can just eat something small. It doesn't have to be fattening. Anyway, I mentioned food because their should be one coming up in a few blocks."

"Could you turn off the radio now? I can't even tell if I'm listening to a song or a commercial."

France turned the radio off by pushing a button on the steering wheel. "Better?"

"Y-Yeah... It was just bothering me." Romano sighed. 'I'm dry now, and we'll be stopping soon...' He bit his lip. 'Why did I submit so easily..? Wh-Why do I always give up right away... I don't want this... H-He's going to hurt me anyway...'

"Here we are~."

Romano turned to France. "What?" He was confused.

France stopped the car. "We're here."

"Oh..." Was all Romano could say. He stared at the restaurant in front of them until France got out of the car and forced him out. Romano stretched his arms out once they were free, and took a few steps forward.

"Come on." France took him by the wrist to lead him inside. His grip on the boy was tight, so he wouldn't get away. Romano immediately tried getting up once they were seated, but was pulled down by France. "Where are you going?"

"The bathroom..." Romano muttered. "Do you mind?"

"Kind of." France stood up. "I'll go with you." The younger boy growled.

"You're not watching me."

"I won't! I'll just wait outside of the stall."

True to his words, France stood outside, waiting. Though, once Romano finished washing his hands, he darted out of the bathroom without drying them. "Merde!"* France screamed before running out of the bathroom to chase the younger nation. "Stop him!" He yelled at the people around them.

Some people- though confused, stood up from their seats to block Romano's way. "No! Dammit- move!" Romano shreaked when France just barely grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled the boy towards himself. "No! ...V-Viol!* He'll rape me! L-Let go!"

One lady walked up to them, concerned. "Excuse me, sir... Why is he screaming such things..?"

"He's screaming these things, because..." France wrapped his arms around Romano to slow down his struggling. "I told him that I'm going to commit him... He really doesn't want to go to the hospital. He's screaming such things because he want me to let go of him, and he wants people to help him."

The lady raised her eye-brow. "How do we know you're not just lying?" France sighed and rolled up on of Romano's sleeves. She gasped at how marked it was.

Romano's eyes widen. "Wh-Why are you showing her my arm? What are you telling her?!"

France ignored him and continued. "He's also bulimic. Do you want me to show you proof of that, as well?" She shook her head slowly and stepped aside.

"I-I'm sorry for wasting your time..."

"That's quite alright..." France picked Romano up from under his armpits before finally leaving the restaurant. Romano was running out of energy to fight.

"Don't expect what you just did in there to leave you unpunished." France threw the younger man into the car and leaned over to grab the cuffs around the wheel of the car. Romano kept on pushing against France until his wrists were finally grabbed and forced behind him.

"No!" Romano continued to thrash around until finally, his tongue darted out.

"Don't!" France screamed. He shoved his thumb in Romano's mouth, making the Italian bite him. He used his other hand to quickly shove the bar back into his mouth and locked it around his head. Romano let out a blood-curdling scream of frustration.

France relunctantly shut and child-proof locked the door before walking back into the restaurant. "I'm very sorry about that, but apparently, we need to leave now..." He said to the person behind the podium.

"No, no. It's no problem at all..."

France took out his wallet. "Are you sure?" He dug out some cash and placed it on the wooden surface of the podium. "...For the trouble I caused. It's a tip."

The person gathered the bills and counted them. "Wow... Th-Thank you, sir..."

"Do you happen to have a rubber band, or something that can hold my hair up? I'm going to be cooking dinner tonight, it seems." France asked, all of the sudden.

"Ah- y-yeah... Here..." He gave France a rubberband that was in his pockets. "I-I usually keep some, for employees with longer hair."

France smiled and took the rubberband. "Thank you very much~!" He winked at the man before leaving again.

The employee stared at France's back until the blond left. "...I can't wait to tell my wife about my day..."

Romano was on his side with his eyes closed. He was tired from all of the fighting he just did. France stared at him for a second before chuckling.

"Non, Romano~! You can't sleep right now. You still have to go through your punishment~!" He forced Romano on his back again so he could lock the buckle around his chest into place. He opened and dug around the glove box for something. "I was going to use this at the hotel, but I forgot about it when you were sent to the hospital..." He finally took out a blue egg-shaped thing and what looked like a small, blue remote.

Romano gasped and put his feet up on the seat, hoping that doing so would make it easier to kick the item away from him. France used little effort to forced them back down so he could unzip and unbutton his jeans.

"You are hardly in any position to fight me. I'm actually surprise that you're even concious right now." He lifted Romano's hips up slightly to force the egg inside of him. He moved it around until Romano jumped in a shock of pleasure. He left the toy there and turned the dial on the remote all the way to it's highest.

Romano screamed and threw his head back. France then used the rubberband to wrap it around the shaft of Romano's regions until he couldn't anymore. Romano shook his head while trying to hold back tears. It constantly rubbed against his prostate, but the rubberband denied his orgasm. The car made the feeling worse when France started driving.

The trip seemed a bit short to Romano, because he was being distracted by the blue toy shoved inside of him. However, to France, it was longer than it really was. Hearing Romano whine and moan for an hour really turned him on. He finally turned the toy off and got it out of the boy.

"We're here..." He left the car so he could walk to the other side and drag Romano outside with him. "Welcome to the rest of your life."

Romano started shaking before collaspsing to his knees and sobbed his eyes out on the ground under him. He felt sick...


	7. Chapter 7

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

There's a lot of references to "Mine Forever" in this chapter.

Uhfuck, I'm sorry for forgetting... Again.

*Translations for last chapter!*

"Merde" - "Damn"

"Viol - "Rape"

APHAPHAPH

"Don't cry like that." France picked up the younger Italian boy bridal-style. "That really turns a guy like me off." Romano turned his head away from him. "And, just as a warning... You really turned me on in the car."

Romano's eyes widen once he realized what the French man meant, and what that means for him. 'No!' He started struggling in France's arms, almost making the other man drop him.

"Stop that!" France snapped, making Romano jump in his arms. He sighed. "I will be gentle, and I will do everything I can to make it not hurt." He was set down on the couch that was barely longer then him. "Just wait there for me, d'accord?"*

Romano looked away, his anger was obvious by the look on his face. 'No! Not "duh-cord..." Whatever that means.' He looked up again to see that France wasn't there anymore. France returned with a bottle of lubrication, which was sat down on the coffee table that's in front of the couch.

Romano started kicking his feet around, hoping to hit France some place where it would do some damage. His flailing legs were quickly grabbed so France could sit in between them. "Stop that. I'm taking you even if I have to tie your legs spread to a bar. Do you want that?"

Romano squeezed his eyes shut, bit into the gag as hard as he could, and screamed as loud and blood-curdling as he could. It lasted about a minute before he got tired and had to lie his head back. He sobbed into the cusion of the couch. 'I'm so weak...' He tried kicking his jeans off of him. France slipped them off for him instead, before pulling him up into a hug.

"Shh... Don't worry..." France started rocking the Italian boy in his arms, almost feeling completely guilty. "I won't take you right now. I'll wait. You haven't even gotten settle in here yet. I'm sorry... I'm going to make supper, but first..." He laid Romano back down onto the couch and left the room again.

'Why didn't he..? And... Why did he take off my pants for nothing?!' Romano's crying slowed down a little. France came back with a small box and sat in front of Romano. The younger of the two stared at the box, curious to what was in it.

"You'll be wearing this around here..." France opened the box and took out a small shocking brace. He placed it around Romano's ankle before locking it. He moved it around to make sure it couldn't slip off, but at the same time, wouldn't cut off the blood circulation in his leg. He then removed the rubberband, making Romano groan. Barely anything came out. "...I suppose you want the gag and hand-cuffs off?"

Romano nodded his head frantically before flipping around on the couch so France could remove the previously mentioned items. France leaned over with a key in his fingers so he could unlock the cuffs and gag. Romano sat up and tried relaxing his jaw a bit before attempting to talk.

"Um..." He looked over at his pants. "Why did you take my pants... And underwear, off, if you're not going to do anything?!"

France shrugged. "That's a good question... I just saw that you were trying to take them off, so I did it for you... I'm not really sure why, though, come to think of it... Well anyway, you may put them on again."

Romano tried standing up without falling over and reached for his pants, putting one leg in at a time. "Uh... The... Whatever you're going to be making... M-Make enough for two..." He 'requested' in almost a whisper.

"Oh?" France smiled. "Are you that hungry?"

Romano turned away. A light, pinkish blush started spreading on his cheeks. "Now I am..." France suddenly hugged his back. "Let go!" Romano screamed in a panicked voice.

"I'm just so happy to hear those words. I never thought that I would, but I am." He let go of the boy, who fell on his knees. France, not knowing what to do or say, walked into the kitchen.

After a few minutes of France cooking and Romano crouching on the floor, the younger of the two finally stood up. "Um... I still have my shit in your car..."

France didn't turn around to face him. "I'll take care of that later. Don't worry."

"But, I..." He stopped himself. 'I really need...'

"I still have to search all of them first."

Romano blinked the tears that were trying to come out away. He decided on doing something else just then. He quietly walked around the house, looking for the bathroom. When he finally found it, he locked the door behind him and looked around. 'I know he shaves... At least, he shaved his chest, when...' He shook his head and pushed on the mirror above the sink.

'The mirror...' He remembered busting his head against one last time he was kept captive by France. It was eased open, and inside were different essentials, including a razor. 'He has one...' He thought to himself, as though he should be amazed. He picked it up and closed the mirror-door.

He turned his thoughts off for a moment and let his hand do all the work. He ran the blade across his arms, both horizontally and vertically, making some sort of pattern. He watched the blood flowing down his wrists and sighed. He was used to the feeling that came with it. That's why he became addicted to harming himself this way.

"How hungry are you, exactly?" France waited a few minutes for an answer, but it was completely silent. "Romano?" He turned around. He walked over to the couch, just to find it empty. He took out his phone that can show him what rooms have movement in them. It showed Romano inside of one of the two bathrooms, curled up on the floor with blood dripping around him. "Romano!" He screamed. Romano jumped and turned around.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"I told you that I have motion-sensored cameras installed in every room, right?!" France started running to the bathroom.

"Why can I hear you?!"

"The camera's have a speaker installed with them, so I can stop you from what you're doing!" He took out a key so he could unlock the bathroom door.

Romano jumped again when he heard the key unlocking the door. "St-Stay away!"

France barged in. "Romano!"

Romano yelped and brought the razor to his neck. "You messed me up like this..." He starts shaking, and his hand was moving up and down uncontrollably. "I-I'll..."

"I won't go closer, okay? Do you want to go to the hospital?"

Romano squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "I want to go home..."

"You'll be sent to the hospital anyway, if you go home. I'm going to call the emergency number. You'll stay in the hospital until they find a strong enough anti-depressant for you..."

"No! I don't... I don't want to go to a hospital where I can't talk to anyone, dammit!" Even so, he still put his hand down.

"Of course I would take you to one where you can talk to people in english. You'll be on my insurance, and I'll pay the bill. Oh, and I know what you'll tell them. They know they can't do anything about me having you."

Romano's eyes snapped open and he threw the razor angrily at France. "I hate you! I... I never actually hated anyone before you came along!" He held his head and screamed again. "I hate you! I hate you so fucking much! I can never be the same as long as you live!"

France picked up the razor. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be to get..." He mumbled to himself. He placed it in the sink for now and walked towards Romano, who scooted further back.

"Go away!" France picked him up despite his screaming and thrashing around.

"First thing's first..." He walked to the guest room that he converted to a room just in case something like this would happen, again. Last time, he had to use uncomfortable, metal hand-cuffs to make sure Romano wouldn't hurt himself.

Romano was set down on the comfortable single bed. His wrists were grabbed so France could strap them to the bed with leather restraints. He dug through a dresser door to grab a ball-gag. "I have to make sure you're safe. Now, open your mouth."

Romano shook his head. "No... Not that, at least." He said in between his teeth. "I can't take a cloth off without my hands..."

Just then, the fire alarm went off. "Merde!* I forgot to turn off the oven!"

"You dumbass!" Romano screamed suddenly. He started laughing while watching France run out of the room. France returned shortly, with a white cloth. "Well... I have to remake it..." He sighed. He finally tied the cloth over Romano's mouth. "I think I'll just make something different. Something quicker." He placed a remote for the T.V. on the wall in his hand. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

Romano turned his head so half of his face was lying on the pillow under him. 'What if I need... Something.' He looked at the T.V. 'It's probably all in French.' He sighed. France came back sooner than Romano expected. He had a bottle and a rag.

"I have to clean those cuts." He didn't have to pull the sleeves up too far. Romano already did that. He soaked the rag with the alcohol. "This will sting a bit." He ran the cloth along the arm. Romano winced and hissed. He repeated with the other arm, and he hissed again. When France was done, he took the remote from Romano's hand.

'That fucking hurt, dammit!' He winced again when the sound of a ringing noise filled his ears. France turned on the T.V. and placed it on a setting where instead of French programs, it was showing Italian programs.

"There! Now, I'll be back, with food this time." France placed the remote back in Romano's hand before leaving the boy again.

Romano turned the T.V. off to turn his head slightly to the side again. 'Why is he obsessed with me? Of all people! Is it because it's impossible for me to even like him, especially now?!' He turned his face around so he was staring at an empty, white wall. 'I don't want to be here. I thought he was going to send me to a hospital, anyway...'

It didn't take too long for France to return with food. He came in with some kind of soup. "I hope this is okay... You can't burn soup, so just in case something happened again, I could have left it alone for a while." Romano's eyes widen in surprise when France started moving the top half of the bed upwards.

'What the fuck?! How the Hell did he get this bed?!' Romano had trouble adjusting to the new position of the bed with his hands tied. France removed the cloth so he could eat. He tried clearing out his throat. It was scratchy from all the screaming he did earllier. "How the fuck did you get a hospital bed?"

"I bought it." France brought a spoon full of the soup up to Romano's lips. He relunctantly opened them to take the food into his mouth. "It wasn't cheap, at all. I had to save up for decades. Well, only two, to be exact, but still. Luckily, I wasn't asked why, though it was probably because I told them not to."

Romano raised an eye-brow. "Okay... Why..?"

France blew on the spoon full of soup before bringing it to Romano's again. "You cracked your head open, last time..."

Romano looked down. '"Last time..." Stop reminding me of that, everyone... And everything.' He opened his mouth to accept the food. "It's not too hot. You don't have to blow on it." France chuckled softly. "Shuddup, you fucking pervert!"

France smiled softly. "Je suis desole.* Sorry." They sat there in silence until Romano was finally done eating.

"Here..." France placed a remote with several buttons on it by Romano's free(-ish) hand. "This button right here..." He pointed to the red button on top. "It will send a message to my phone, in case you need anything. These blue ones with the arrows, here..." He moved his thumb over one of them. "They adjust the bed for you. I still need to eat, but I'll be back to, 'check' on you, once I'm done."

He placed the cloth back in and around Romano's mouth, kissed his forehead, and left. Romano adjusted the bed so he was flat on his back again. He tried sleeping for a while. When that didn't work, he adjusted the bed again so he was sitting up slightly. He turned on the television and looked for something to watch. That was the only thing he could do.

France was watching him through his phone while he was eating at the same time. Romano yelped and did a wind-blowing whine. Romano felt as though someone just punched him right on the lungs. He struggled to push the button to call France. 'Breath, dammit...'

Romano didn't quite pushed the button, but France wasn't going to ignore him. "Romano?" He asked, confused. Romano tried looking at the camera, but his eyes were getting blurry. He did drug the food, but the effects shouldn't effect Romano like it is right now. 'Oh God...' He stood up and ran to the room where he kept Romano.

When he opened the door, Romano heaved air inside of his lungs. He was finally able to breath normally again, but he couldn't move. His sight was back, as well. He averted his eyes to look at France. "Wha'..." Heat started to spread throughout his body, and he started panting.

France sighed in relief and walked over to the bed. "Are you feeling warm? Here, let me help with that..." He removed the blanket from the bed to show off Romano's lower body. He loomed over the Italian and sat on his vital regions.

"Wh-Wha'?" Romano yelped in surprise. France smirked and leaned over to unbutton the four buttons on his shirt, revealing his chest.

"I'm sorry that it crushed your lungs for a moment. I didn't know it could do that. I only wanted to take you without you kicking or biting me." He kissed from Romano's neck, down to his chest.

"Mmmh... Mmmmh..." Romano hummed frustratingly. He was having a hard time forming an "N" sound so he could tell France off. He couldn't protest at all. Not even through words. '...'So hot...' He panted from the heat France's body was giving off.

"Moan if you can feel my hand touching you."

France placed his hand on Romano's inner left thigh. No response. He brought his hand to Romano's chest, neck, cheek, and back down in between his thighs, where he grabbed Romano's limp cock. Still nothing. He slid his hand over Romano's hips and squeezed his ass roughly. When he didn't get anything, he finally entered a finger inside of Romano. The Italian moaned at the intrusion.

"Moan as much as you can feel me. The longer the moan, the more obvious that I have my finger inside of you." He started moving his finger around, earning only a short grunt from Romano. Then, he started searching. He searched around until he Romano's prostate. Romano's moans were a bit short, but were also filled with pleasure.

"I think I should leave you alone for about a minute. I'll be right back."

France left the room once again, leaving the door opened this time, so he could grab the lubrication he brought out and set next to the couch awhile ago. He returned into the room not even thirty seconds after he left to set the bottle down on the dresser. He took the remote from Romano to turn the T.V. off. He set the bed so Romano was flat on his back again before sitting down on it.

His hand returned to Romano's body so it can roam again. Romano moaned a little at the movement of the hand. "You can feel that now? How about..." He returned the finger inside of Romano, so winced and moaned again, longer this time. "Bon..."* He took his finger out to place two fingers inside at once to spread them out.

Romano moaned. He wanted to squirm around, but he was still unable to move. 'Stop, dammit...' "A-Ah... Mmm..." He started crying. "Mmn... Nnn... No..."

France grabbed the bottle of lubrication. Romano closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch France cover his penis with the lube. He forced Romano's legs on his shoulders. "I'm going in. I hope you'll feel me inside of you~." He slipped inside of Romano with ease.

Romano tried being quiet, not wanting France to know that he's feeling the blond man inside of him as much as he is. He grunted whenever France thrusted inside. "Wh... Why..?" He barely managed to say. "Ah~..." He moaned when France hit his prostate. 'Why can't I talk? I want to talk!'

France smirked at Romano's reaction. "So you can feel me. That's good." One of his hands returned to Romano's chest so he could pinch his nipple. "Can you feel that?" He didn't get a response. It frustrated him. He pulled out to wait a few minutes before attempting to try again. "Do you know what I think? I think that because your body is so weak, the drug is having a much stronger effect than it should."

Romano glared at France the best he could. 'Don't be so damn subtle about it!'

"Don't give me that look. You already knew that I drugged you way before I said anything about it." Romano blinked some tears away.

Suddenly, Romano's body went completely numb again. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes shut. He could feel his blood boiling before it stopped, and he could feel the bed under him. "A-Ah..." He barely managed to slide his hand against the bed an inch away from him. He could feel the fabric changing shape against his sink.

"Are you alright, Romano?" Romano nodded slowly. "You can move again, I see." France crawled in between Romano's legs again. "That's good." He lifted those legs up and back over his shoulders. "I wonder if you can feel me more, because of that." He penetrated inside of Romano's body again.

Romano couldn't help but gasp and moan at the intrusion. He gritted his teeth to hold in the noises his throat were making. It didn't work once France's hand wrapped around his regions and started pumping slowly.

"Much better..." France smirked to himself. Knowing that he was bringing pleasure was giving him even more pleasure. He started thrusting in time with his strokes. He started going faster once Romano didn't even attempt at holding his cries of pleasure in anymore.

France shoved in as far as he could to unload his seed deep inside of Romano. He slipped out, but continued to stroke Romano to his finish as well. They were both panting for a while. "Well..." France noticed that Romano's fingernails were long. "I'll... Be right back."

Romano continued panting until he shivered. The drug was pretty much worn off, and he was feeling cold without the blanket covering him. France returned with a nail clipper and sat on the bed to see Romano's hands. He got to work on clipping on the nails until Romano's fingers were just harmless stubs. Paranoia got to him, so he started working on Romano's toe nails, as well.

"There we go. Much better." He placed the controls to the bed by Romano's hand before kissing his forehead. "Good night, mon plus cher~."* He covered Romano up with the blanket before getting up and finally leaving for the rest of the night. Romano started crying to make himself exhausted enough to fall asleep.

France immediately went into the bathroom to grab the now bloody razor, and all of the things that had toxins inside of them. He placed them in a closet in the other guest room. Next, he grabbed all of the sharp things from the kitchen, and placed themi n a box. He grabbed a skrewdriver to remove the mirrors in both bathrooms while wondering about what he should do with the windows. They were already bullet-proof, but he doubted that it wouldn't hurt to simply attempt at punching them. Every pill bottle that he has joined the boxed items and the soap inside of the now locked closet.

He went into his car to remove the suitcases and placed them inside of the living room. He tried the same code that worked for opening the dark blue one he searched through at the hotel the night before. It opened. He started searching the cases while smiling to himself. He was proud of himself for remembering the password.

The only things he had to remove were some belts and a bottle of vitamin pills. 'I'll be in charge of those.' He also found Romano's cellphone in with his clothes. One thing he noticed that Romano didn't have, however, was a jacket. 'It's not that warm down there, is it?' He wondered. 'It's getting pretty cold here, that's for sure.'

France decided to charge Romano's phone's batteries in the kitchen. "Come to think of it..." He looked at the bottle of pills, still on the floor. "He never took one today..." He checked on Romano through his phone. At this point, he was heaving heavily, refusing to sleep for fear of only seeing his current life through closed eyes. "It would be okay to give him a very small dose of a sleeping pill with a vitamin pill, right?" He asked himself.

Romano was still sniveling and taking in large amounts of air every few seconds once France got in front of the door. As soon as it opened, Romano squeaked quietly and pretended to sleep. "I know that you're not asleep, Romano." He placed the glass of drugged water and the pill on the dresser. "You never took your vitamin pill."

France adjusted the bed so Romano was sitting up. He removed the cloth in his mouth, and untrapped him from the bed. He placed the pill in one of Romano's shaking hands, and the glass of water in the other. Romano took the pill without any complaint. He let himself be gagged and strapped down again. France adjusted the bed and moved the pillow back under Romano's head.

"There. Now, get some sleep. We'll be getting you a winter jacket tomorrow." He kissed the younger man on the cheek. "Good night."

'Why a winter jacket? How um...' Romano yawned. 'How cold does it get here..?' His eyes finally fluttered closed and he welcomed sleep.

APHAPHAPH

"D'accord" - "Okay"

"Merde" - "Damn"

"Je suis desole" - Literally "I am sorry"

"Bon" - "Good"

"Mon plus cher" - "My Dearest"


	8. Chapter 8

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

France picked some clothes out for Romano to wear for the day, placing them on the dresser next to the bed the younger boy was still sleeping on. They were just some clothing that Romano packed before leaving Italy. He stared at the younger boy's sleeping and relaxed face for a minute before leaving the room to make breakfast.

Some time after France left- at this point he was about half way done with making breakfast- Romano woke up. He shut his eyes tight and groaned in frustration. 'I don't wanna wake up...' He turned his head to face the door and the dresser. 'Why is the door open? Are those my clothes?' There were some noises coming from outside of the room. 'What is he doing?' He pushed the red button to "call" France. He could hear music coming from outside of the room.

"Just a minute, Romano~!" France sang out. "I just have to finish making breakfast, okay?" He asked, as though Romano could answer him right now. Romano waited what he was guessing about twenty minutes before France walked into the room. "Bon matin,* Romano~!" France reached over to untie the cloth from Romano's mouth. "Did you sleep well?"

Romano shrugged. "I slept... Okay, I guess. I didn't really dream about much at all."

"That's good." France unstrapped Romano from the bed. "I already have some clothes for you to wear here, as you can see, and I have your breakfast waiting on the table."

Romano lethargically got out of the bed to put the clothes on. He followed France into the dining room, where there was a half of a fruit-filled crepe and some coffee on one side, and an entire feast on the other- fruit, chocolate, coffee, the other half of the crepe, and a crossiant. There were three different flavors of creme for coffee sitting in the middle of the table.

"I figured that you wouldn't want so much to eat, so I made a crepe for you, filled with fruit, and I cut it in half. I used fruit for the filling because they're good for you." France told the younger boy in pride. He sat down behind the end of the table with the most food on it. "Sit."

"Um..." Romano stared at the coffee. It was in a thick, clay cup. 'Why is it made out of...' He shook his head slightly. "C-Can I get some water, instead?"

"Of course! The cups are above the sink."

Romano nodded as a strange way of saying "thanks" before getting himself a plastic glass full of water. 'Plastic...' He sat down in front of his food and rolled it around with his plastic fork so it was open. He could see the steam coming out of it.

"Eat, Romano, unless you want me to force you to eat..." France warned. Romano looked up at him.

"I'm just letting it cool down before I burn my tongue to numbness." He moved the fruit around to see what was there, exactly. 'I'll have to remove the pieces of apple...' He automatically thought to himself. He started pushing the apple pieces out of the crepe and onto the plate.

"Do you not like apples?" Romano looked up at France again, who sighed. "Your body needs carbs, Romano."

"But... Um..." He looked down at his food. "I... Um..." His vision started to blur by the tears in his eyes. 'I can't hurt myself with plastic silverware... I... Oh God...' He dropped the fork so he could cover his face with his palms. He started breathing heavily. "I-I want help..."

France immediately stood up. He grabbed a jacket that was resting on the back of the chair he was sitting in. "Put this on." Romano nodded and stood up so France could dress him in the jacket. France leaned down to take the brace off of him and grabbed him. Romano let himself be taken by the hand and led to the car.

He looked over at France once they started moving and he felt a "pang" in his heart. From what, he wasn't sure. His best guess was from guilt. "Um... Y-You don't have to... I mean... If you can't afford it, or something..."

France sighed, but he put on a soft smiling mask to calm Romano. "It is no problem. In fact, I think you are very strong to know when you need help. What made you change your mind, though?"

"Um... When you told me that the doctors would be able to speak english to me. You also replaced everything that I could use to hurt myself with things that I can't break my skin with... At least, not in the amount of time between when I start, and when you find out."

"I did take those mugs out of where I was locking all of my harmful items from you. They needed to be mugs for hot coffee. I was going to put them back after breakfast, but... Well, I suppose we'll wait and see what happens, I guess."

Lovino hugged his legs to rest his forehead on his knees. He kept quiet throughout the rest of the trip. He felt a lot less glad about this than he thought he would be. He started feeling nervous once the car stopped moving and was turned off.

"Come on, Romano." France said. Romano didn't do anything. France sighed and went over on the other side of the car to force him out.

"I don't know what I want..." He muttered.

"What was that, Romano?"

Romano shook his head. "Nothing. Nevermind."

"Nevermind?" France repeated.

"I said that I could walk, but... Nevermind. I don't really... I mean, I can't really feel... No, that's not it... I just don't really feel like walking, is all."

France smiled to himself. "I'm going to have to let you down, anyway, so we can both get through the front door."

France gripped onto his wrist after he was put down on his feet. He was dragged through the door and to the front desk. He looked down at the floor while listening to France talk in his own language. He felt one of the jacket sleeves being rolled up, but he still stared at the floor.

"I'll show you to your room, Lovino." The lady behind the desk reached an arm out for Romano to grab.

"I'll come back tomorrow with some of your clothes. Good luck, Lovino." Romano nodded and took the lady's hand.

His room was almost empty, besides two beds a television, and a camera moving around. Both beds were clean, and they looked like they haven't been touched, as though they were at a matress store. There wasn't a door to the small bathroom, but he could tell that it didn't have a camera, either.

"So far, you have the room to yourself. You can walk around the hospital as long as you are in eyesight of one of the nurses. Visiting hours are from twelve-thirty P.M. to five P.M. with the exception of Francis Bonnefoy. He may visit you whenever he please."

"What?" Lovino turned to look at the nurse. "Why?"

The nurse looked down. "Because he is... Important, to France..." She grabbed her left arm with her hand. "Anyway, please make yourself at home here."

Romano sighed. "I'll try..."

APHAPHAPH

WHYUSOSHORT,CHAPTER?!WHY?!

"Bon matin" - "Good morning"


	9. Chapter 9

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I just realized that, in the last chapter, I put down "creme," instead of "cream." Woops. XD

APHAPHAPH

Romano was sitting in a small, comfortable room with the hospital therepist. This was his second day in the hospital. The first full day was a day to get settled in. France visited once, but only to drop clothes off for Romano.

"Hello, Lovino. You may call me Rosalie." The therepist introduced herself. "I am the therepist here, and I hope to get to know you. May I ask you some questions?"

"I guess..." Romano stared at the floor of the room.

"Let's see... To start, do you have any siblings?"

Romano paused for a second before sighing. "I have a twin brother."

"Can you tell me a little bit about him?"

"I can only tell you a little bit. We were seperated for... Most of our lives. We... We were... "Adopted" seperately... Anyway, Feliciano has a boyfriend who I hate. I... I love my care taker, but I hate who he used to be friends with. I suppose that Gilbert is... Okay. They're still friends."

"Your caretaker... Does that happen to be Francis Bonnefoy?"

Romano shot his head up and glared at Rosalie angrily. "Francis is the one who used to be my caretaker's friend. "Used to," because... Francis is the one who led me to this life style."

"Used to?" Can you explain for me, please?"

"He..." Romano gritted his teeth. "I came in here with him because he..." He covered his face with his palms.

"He seems to care a lot about you..."

Romano growled angrily. "Wouldn't you want to take care of your peh..." His voice squeaked. "Your... P... Do you... Have a pet?"

Rosalie tilted her head a bit. "I did. I had a lot of pets in my life. I love each and every one of them, and they all lived a bit longer than their life expectancy.

"Did you try to get them to do tricks? Like, a dog?"

"Sure I did. I'm... Sorry. I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"Francis... Said that nobody can help me from him."

"Really?" Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Why do you two think that?"

"He said that the law can't touch him... Unless the law in France doesn't include kidnapping men to force them to be their "pets" to use for sex. He "used to" be my caretaker's best friend until he raped me. He liked it so much, that he..." He heaved in quickly. "T-Took me..."

Rosalie stared at Romano for a second. "C-Can you follow me, please?"

Romano nodded and stood up. His hand was taken by Rosalie, making him gasp and avert his eyes away in embarassment. "Y-You also remind me of another friend of my caretaker. I kinda... Um... A-Anyway, th-th-thank you..."

Rosalie chuckled a bit. "You're very welcome. You can sit in the main room, if you want. Food and water's opened to anyone, whenever you want something. You'll probably be called by another doctor later."

"O-Okay..." Romano walked to the other side of the room as soon as he was released. "Dammit..."

He was called back shortly after he was told to wait in the main room. "We're going to run some test to see if you have any diseases..."

Romano stopped where he was standing. "Why? I mean, I already had one. I thought that you had all of my records."

"We just want to double check."

It's been a week since Romano was committed into rehab. France only visited once to drop off some clothes. The doctors found a drug that seemed to have changed Romano completely. Romano couldn't be any happier.

"I can see a dramatic change in your attitude, Lovino." The hospital therepist noticed with a smile.

Romano nodded. "The tests were negative... Again. I feel... Really good."

"I'm... Sorry to let you know this now, but... Francis was promised a call whenever the doctors found a strong enough anti-depressant to give to you."

Romano's eyes widen. "...What? But he's the reason that I'm depressed!"

"I know... I'm sorry that we can't do anything to prevent anything, but I'll do anything to help." Romano screamed and stormed out of the room.

"Lovino!" Rosalie chased after him.

Romano slammed the door to his room shut, even though he can't lock it. He tried stomping to his bed, but he found France sitting on it already. "Allo, mon cher~!* You look a lot better now!" He stood up. Romano backed up towards the door.

"Lovino!" Rosalie screamed while slamming open the door.

Romano jumped from shock. "H-He's already..."

"Bonjour, madame!" France greeted happily. "Are you..." He examined Rosalie's attire. "You're the therepist, I'm guessing?"

Rosalie nodded. "Y-Yes. I've been talking to Lovino all week. It is an honor to meet you!" She wasn't sure if she was lying, or if she really was happy to meet the person who has been hurting her client.

"The honor is all mine. Thank you for helping out my Lovino~!" France wrapped his arms around Romano's waist, who jumped again, but this time it was out of fear.

"Please... You can't just let him do whatever he wants... Him fucking raping me isn't going to help me at all!"

"I already told you..." France whispered into Romano's neck. "They can't do anything." He started planting kisses on his neck.

"I-I'm..." Rosalie covered her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry..." She ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Romano started panting in fear. "Please, Francis... I don't... I mean, I'm in here because of y-ah~!" He yelped when France started sucking on the sensitive spot on his neck.

"You're still getting help. Drugs can work wonders. The key word is "can," and they seem to be working for you. "Dramatically," I heard."

Romano started struggling in France's arms. "I don't want this! Please, stop! D-Dammit!"

That only seemed to have annoyed France. "Stop... Struggling!" France threw Romano face first on the bed, so he flipped around so he could see France.

"Wh-What do I have to do to get you to stop?!" France loomed over Romano.

"Let's see... You could blow me..."

"That's not stopping!" Romano growled.

"Don't interrupt me." France warned. Romano gritted his teeth together and kneed France in between the legs. France got off of the bed to hold himself in pain. Romano took this time as an opportunity to run out of the room, only to be grabbed by France almost right away.

He was thrown back on the bed, face first again. France sat on him so Romano couldn't flip over this time. He held the younger man's head down by his hair. "H-How is this supposed to help me, dammit?!" Romano started crying into the bed under him.

France placed his other hand down on Romano's ass and gave it a squeeze. "How about this? You cooperate and lay down so I can restrain you to the bed, and I won't give you a spanking." France almost jumped out of his pants with that thought in his head.

"Please, no..." Romano shook his head and gripped the sheets under him. "I just want to g-get b-better..." He sniffled. "I am so sick of you... I'm at the point where I'm annoyed with you, on top of being af... Af-fraid of y-you..."

France sighed. "Then this shouldn't change your mind about anything." He tried reaching under Romano to undo his pants.

He tried moving away from France's hands. "P-Please! Just... Couldn't we just, um..." He paused to think. 'What would make him stop..?'

France paused his actions for a second. "Just," what?"

"Cuddle... I-I want to cuddle, with you... I want to h-hold you... I... God..." He wrapped his arms over his chest. "I-I want to hold at least something!"

France smiled softly. "But cuddling is what you do after sex, Lovino. Don't worry. I'll make you feel really good during foreplay." Romano tried reaching forward to call a nurse, but his wrist was snatched almost immediately.

Romano tensed up. "Francis, please... There are cameras in this room... Not here. W-Wait until we get home, at least. Please..."

"But who knows when that will be..." France kissed Romano's neck. "How 'bout this?" He started, having an idea pop up in his head right then. "I won't fuck you today, at all, but you have to let me restrain you so I can molest you and finger you all I want. Unless, of course, you want me to fuck you in the end. Do we have a deal?"

"B-But you would just get aroused, and rape me anyway..."

"I promise I won't. I'll just jack myself off on you instead, if I have to." France shivered at the thought in pleasure. "But hurry up and decide. I don't think I can wait any longer." To show what he meant, he grinded his hips into Romano's.

"St-Stop..." He cried out. "I'll... I'll let you touch me, but no fucking..."

France smiled and adjusted Romano's body so he was restrained to the bed while laying on his stomach still. He fished something out of his jacket pockets to set it down on the towel covered side-table next to the bed.

'What is that?' Romano wondered to himself. He closed his eyes when he felt his pants being pulled down.

"Beautiful..." He heard France say in a whisper. He grabbed the vial holding a golden liquid from the table again to spread the contents on his hands before groping Romano roughly.

Romano yelped and tensed up even more while feeling France touch him against his will. France spilled some of the liquid in between Romano's cheeks before shoving a finger inside of him, making the oily liquid slide into him.

With his other still oily hand, he reached under Romano's shirt to rub and pinch his nipples to hardness. He slipped his finger out so that hand could stroke Romano's shaft to hardness as well, covering it with the liquid. Soon, he could hear Romano panting in pleasure.

"Wh-What is that..?" Romano practically panted out the question.

France smirked. "It's an aprhodisiac. Do you feel it? The way it tingles against your most sensitive spots?" He slid the hand that was stroking Romano down to cup both of his testicles in one hand.

"Th-That's..!" Romano moaned. "Y-You never said anything about using anything..."

France paused for a minute, trying to think of something to say against what Romano just said. He gave up with a shrug after a few seconds. "You're right. I'm sorry for being unfair." He pulled his hands back and got off of the bed to look at his work.

"Bastard..! You did that so I would need to be fucked, or suffer the humiliation of being found like this!" Rage was building up inside of Romano, but most of it was being blocked away by pleasure. "G-Go ahead... Fuck me. See where it goes from there..." He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. "I... I need your dick inside of me, now! Mio dio..."* His cheeks redden in embarrassment. "It h-hurts..."

France smirked in victory. He took his time removing his clothes, just so he could hear Romano whines in discomfort. Romano had his knees under his stomach so his hips were up in the air.

When France finally sat on the bed, Romano thrusted his hips backwards to feel any kind of contact. "Patience, Lovino..." He trailed off, not really sure where he was going with what he was saying.

"B-Bastard! You're the one who drugged me! Do something about it!" Romano's voice squeaked, but he didn't care anymore. His mind was fuzzy with only one thought. 'Fuck me...'

He finally felt France poking against him. It took a few- agonizing- seconds before he finally pushed his way inside. Romano arched his back as much as he could with the leather restraints holding him down. He practically screamed in pleasure just from the first thrust inside.

'Wow.' France thought to himself before pulling back. He thrusted back in, harder this time. He was rewarded with a deep moan. He continued thrusting at a set pace. Soon, his thrusts and Romano's moans were off in timing. "Do you like this?"

"T-Touch me." Romano kept his eyes shut as he answered, embarassed. Though, those eyes shot wide open once France's fingers were on his most sensitive place again. Soon, those fingers were wrapped around his shaft, pumping up and down it in time with France's thrusts. Romano didn't last long at all. He screamed when he ejaculated.

France sped up so he could finish as well. He didn't want to hurt Romano, after all. "Say my name... If you want me to finish already."

Romano buried his face into the pillow under him. "F-France... Cis!" He added once he realized his mistake.

France winced and thanked whoever that his human name was so close to his nation name. "Again... Say it again, but in one go."

Romano grunted and sucked in some air so he could scream. "Francis!" He sounded a bit annoyed, but it worked, nonetheless. "Get out..." He groaned. France slipped out, eventually. He undid the restraints so Romano could sit up again.

"We should get cleaned up before doing anything else. I'll be with you, so the nurses won't disturb us, even if we take ten minutes. That's when they would check on a patient, right? Once said patient was in the bathroom for ten minutes?" Romano nodded. He took his shirt off so it wouldn't get wet.

France helped Romano get up and into the bathroom. He set Romano down on a slab sticking out from the wall for people who needs to sit down. France turned the hot water on before helping his Italian up on his feet again. He made sure the water got deep into Romano's hair and on the back of his legs. He didn't want to miss a spot on Romano's body.

He was running a wet cloth over the back of Romano's legs when he heard a muffled scream, and saw blood dripping down onto the floor. His eyes widen and he looked up. Romano had his blood-covered hands cupped over his mouth.

APHAPHAPH

(French) "Allo, mon cher" - "Hello, my dear"

(Italian) "Mio Dio" - "My God"


	10. Chapter 10

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Ohrite. I forgot to mention this before, but the therepist named "Rosalie," she's named after my French name in French I.

APHAPHAPH

"Stop!" France stood up and smacked Romano's hands away so he could shove his thumb into his mouth instead. His thumb forced Romano to face the ground so he wouldn't drown in his own blood. France reached over with his other hand to push an emergency button on the wall.

"What seems to be the problem, Lovino?" A feminine voice asked through the speaker.

"Lovino's bleeding from his mouth! I think he bit his tongue off!"

Alarms went off just then. A lot of people barged into the room and in the bathroom where France was holding Romano's arms to his body. Romano lethargically shook his head when the nurses took over. He was getting dizzy from the blood loss. His jaw was forced down so they could check inside of his mouth with a tiny flashlight.

"He didn't bite his tongue off completely, but the bite marks are deep to the point where he would lose a lot of blood. Get me a roll of sterile cloth so I can wrap it around the teeth marks..."

France was standing off to the side, just watching. He couldn't do anything else. He was frozen in fear for his Romano. Though hearing that his tongue isn't bitten off filled him with relief, it wasn't enough to make him feel better completely. He didn't even notice that he was completely nude while all of these doctors and nurses tend to Romano.

Romano passed out during everything that was going on. His body was picked up and set on the bed where they strapped him down by both his wrists and his ankles. A cloth was tied around his head when most of the nurses left to get an I.V., a feeding tube, and a catheter.

France came out of the bathroom when most of the nurses were gone. One was still in the room so she could put the I.V. in Romano's arm. He snatched his underwear from the floor to slip them on before the nurse looked over at him.

"I'm sorry for the lack of clothing on me. I-Is he going to be okay?"

The nurse didn't look up at him when she started talking. "We'll see... The tongue is probably the fastest healing part of your body, and considering that he didn't bite it off completely, he should be okay. It's not bleeding nearly as much any more."

France sighed in relief. "That's good... Um... I don't want to leave Lovino's side for the night. Is there something that I could use to sleep on? It's okay if you don't have anything."

"Actually, we do have an air mattress. Do you want me to get it for you?"

France smiled softly. "That would be wonderful." The nurse nodded before leaving the room. France walked up to the still sleeping boy on the bed. He had tubes down his nose, forcing him to digest food. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered before kissing Romano's forehead.

He was given the promised mattress with a thick blanket and and a pillow to sleep with. He moved the mattress to a spot where he wouldn't be in the way of anything before sleeping on it.

Romano's mind was trying to tell the rest of his body to "wake up." He opened his eyes slowly. The room was dark. The only noise he could hear were soft snoring. The door was shut, making the light from outside of the room peek through the crack under the door, but not by much.

He turned his head to look outside. The window, blocked by blinds, was dark. No light tried to escape through the blinds. There were two thin metal poles in front of the window. He looked up a little to see two almost empty bags. He assumed that they were connected to him.

He was pulled down to the bed immediately after trying to sit up. His eyes widen and he screamed by instinct. 'What is going on?!'

The snoring stopped and was instead replaced by some quiet moaning. He heard something shuffling around, before bear footsteps came close to his bed before stopping right in front of him. He averted his eyes to look towards the sound the feet were making. France was looking at him.

"You're awake..." France yawned. He had the thick blanket he was given wrapped over his shoulders. "I should probably warn you now... Your body is so beautiful, that I'm going to want to dress it up, and see it in almost every position. I'm going to want to see just about every emotion from your pretty face..." He paused to yawn again.

"Wha..?" Romano tried asking. His eyes widen again when he realized that there was some cloth-like material around his head and into his mouth. He could feel something extra in his mouth, as well.

"Do you remember? You tried biting your tongue off again. Anyway, I warned you about what I have planned for you for the future so you can mentally prepare yourself for it. I feel very sorry... I want you to get better, but just thinking about giving up seeing you in every way I please..." He gritted his teeth. "Well, it's impossible for me to resist doing that... But, I'll try to slow down. After all, we have all the time in the world." He smirked.

Romano looked away and closed his eyes. He gritted his teeth together and whined in frustration. France ran his hand in Romano's hair in an attempt to calm him down. "Promi'sh?" He asked.

"I will do my best. You should get some sleep. It's too early in the morning to be up."

Romano tried lifting his arms again unconciously. "Hol...Dah... Hol'dah me..?" He wanted to hold more than to be held, but he could settle for the latter in his condition.

France loomed over his body gently before lying down on it. He rested his head on Romano's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his chest. "Like this?"

"Ye'sh... 'Han 'ou..." Romano's eye-lids fluttered shut.

"You know, I'm going to move when you fall asleep so I don't completely crush your body with my dead weight." France moved his arms so they were around Romano's shoulders instead. "J'taime mon Lovino. Bon nuit..."*

APHAPHAPH

"J'taime mon Lovino. Bon Nuit" - "I love my Lovino. Good night."


	11. Chapter 11

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Romano was woken up early in the morning by one of the nurses. "It's time to take your pill, Lovino..." She told him in a whisper.

Romano groaned and looked up at her in annoyance. He waited until the gauze-like cloths were removed from his mouth before even attempting to say anything. "I took one of those yesterday. I thought I was only supposed to take those every other day."

"We're going to up it so you have to take one everyday instead of every other... Your body should be use to the drugs by now." She undid the restraints so she could hand Romano the pill and a small paper cup filled with water.

Romano didn't argue with the nurse. He threw away the cup once he took the pill. He stared at France, who was sleeping on the small air-matress on the floor. "What is he still doing here?"

The nurse looked at France. "He was so worried about you, that he couldn't bear to leave your side."

"Why..? Nobody ever cared about me before... When they did, they were probably thinking that I'm... No..." Romano shook his head. "W-Wake up, bastard..." When France didn't move, Romano used his now free hands to undo the leather restraints around his ankles. "I said, wake up!" France almost jumped in surprise.

"Ah... Bon matin?"* He looked at Romano in the face, and frowned. "What's wrong, mon amour?"*

"Um..." Romano turned to the nurse. "Could you please, leave us alone..? Please?"

The nurse nodded. "Of course. Just contact us if you need anything." She told him before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

"...You just prefer my looks, over Feliciano's... That's why you wanted me so badly... It had nothing to do with the fact that I'm talented in something that he isn't, 'cause I'm... Well... He's... Better at me at everything... So why me when you could've grabbed him? Was it because he's too "innocent" and refers to you as his "big brother?"

France sighed and got up to sit on the actual bed. "Well..." He had to think for a moment. "You're only a little older than Matthew. I've especially wanted you ever since I lost him. I was jealous of Spain for having you for as long as he did. Though, the reason why I really wanted you, was because at least with you, I can do much more than I ever would do with Matthew. I would never turn to incest."

"You're saying that you wanted me just for sex, again." He growled. "Though I suppose that answers one question... But why me instead of anyone else in the world?"

France stared at the ceiling to think. "You're so... Stubborn... Angry... You're always angry at something... Always swearing... I wanted to break you, but you already broke yourself. Right now, I want to help you."

"So you rape me?!" Romano screamed.

"Well... I don't really know what else to say. You're beautiful. You always have been, until a couple weeks ago when you... But you look so good now. I had fantasies so big, that I was dreaming about all of the things I want to do with you. I know this isn't helping, but... It's the truth. But I really do care about you. I really am going to stick to what I said earlier this morning."

'We'll see how long that lasts...' Romano thought to himself.

"I don't think staying in here will help you much..." Romano looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm talking to a therepist, getting drugged on happy-pills... How will that not help?"

"The longer you're in here, the more you're going to wonder in fear what it will really be like living with me now."

"You would be raping me whenever you want, still. That's all I need to know. Dammit, you bastard! I was happy before you kidnapped me and raped me!" Romano started crying. "I was fucking happy... You ruined my life, forever..."

"Well, it's better than living here, in fear of what life will be when I come get you! I don't know if you already knew this or not, but I'm allowed to take you home whenever I please. You're lucky that I don't want you to fear me so much, that you'll cower at my feet when I so please."

"Then what are you doing?" Romano hissed between his teeth.

France closed his eyes and shrugged. "I'm sick. Everybody knows that. Even you, Lovino." Romano's eyes widen a little at the sound of his name. "I'm obsessed with you because of how much you try to deny me over and over again. I need you, so I don't hurt anybody else, including myself. I need you to keep me calm."

Romano "tsk'd" at that. "You're the one who's keeping me insane."

"I never said that you keep me sane, exactly. I only said that I need you to act sane when I'm interacting with others. I'm obsessed with you. I want to do everything with and to you."

The tears finally stopped once Romano started thinking about what France just said. "You know... "Everything" means that you would want to burn me, eat me, um... Shoot me... Cover me in tar and feathers..."

"That torture was banned ages ago, and I think that you know what I mean. You know that I would never do any of those things! I don't only want you for sex, either. I also want to take care of you. I won't make you do any labor. Hell, you don't even have to do anything for sex! Just lay there and look sexy while I do all of the work!"

"So I'm just a toy for you. That makes me feel MUCH better!"

"Well, if you knew that this would happen, then why did you tell Antonio not to protect you? It was because you think that he was imagining that you were your brother, right? Your brother getting all of the attention led you to cut and starve yourself, so then you would get the attention, right? That's why you're here, right?"

There was a sharp pain in his heart and the tears started falling down his face again. "Wh-What's your point?"

"You knew that I have no interest in your brother other than being his "big brother." You knew that I wanted you and only you... That I wanted to give all of my attention to you..."

That did it. "Oh God..." Romano felt weak. He brought his hands up to his face to sob into his palms. "I-I can't stop... I can't stop hurting my self... But I want to... I want to stop..."

France grabbed Romano around the waist. "There, there..." France rocked his body side-to-side.

"D-Do you not understand how fucked up you're being right now? You kidnapped me to rape me, and yet, you're also trying to comfort me..?"

"Of course... Unless you would rather have a strict master who will hurt you instead." France turned Romano face up so he could brush his lips against the other boy's. His hands slid down under the blanket to get to Romano's thighs so he could spread them apart.

Romano broke the kiss. "W-Wait a second!" He closed his knees together. "You don't... I mean... I have all of these tubes inside of me, including a catheter."

France removed the blanket so he could see that Romano was right. He did have a catheter inside of him. "Oh..."

"I thought you already knew that."

"I think I did... I just forgot, I guess. I was a lot more worried about you than I was about what was inside of you."

Romano rubbed the back of his head against France's chest. "...We're both sick in the head..."

'And we both need each other for it to keep it together...'

"I guess we are..." They just sat there in silence for about a minute, before Romano spoke up again.

"...I want to go home. I think I can now, with the pills helping me out everyday."

"Well, let's see..." France stop to think for about a minute. "Let's say, a week from now before I bring you back? Just in case they find any... Severe side-effects with those pills you're taking."

Romano nodded. "Okay, then..." He leaned his head against France. "Um... Is it okay to have a feeding tube inside of you, if it's not feeding you anything?"

"Um... I... Don't know... I'll ask." France pushed a button on the frame of the bed.

"Is everything alright, Lovino?" A voice called out from the speaker attached to the bed.

"Um... Yeah... I was just wondering..."

"Nobody cares about me... Not even Francis. He's just as, if not more, sick as I am. He's just obsessed with me. They should've never have released him."

The therepist was typing everything that Romano said down. "I care about you..." She finally said.

Romano glared up at her. "Then. Help. Me."

"I... I doubt that nobody cares about you... Francis sent you here, and is paying for everything. I highly doubt that he doesn't care about you."

"He drugged me with aphrodisiacs while I was bound to the bed, in my hospital room!"

"I know..." Rosalie whispered. She covered her mouth and looked down to the floor. "H-He did apologize, though, and said that he'll slow down, at least... I'm... I'm so sorry... He's beyond anyone's power..."

Romano paused for a second before finally asking something. "...How? How is he above the law?"

"He... He gathered the best trainers, and the best people to train as soldiers... France has the strongest army to this day. It's been a while since France became so strong, so powerful... I'm not saying that what he's doing is right- not at all! Just... I'm so sorry... But at least it looks like things are improving..."

"Judging by, what? Two days ago in the morning?"

"You seemed to have been okay with him yesterday as well."

"That's because he only visited for thirty minutes, and that was so we could talked about some things, like how I'm doing, and such..."

"Well, know this for sure, that no matter what, I won't tell Francis, or anybody at all, a thing about what we talk about in here. No matter what anybody does... Unless, of course you want me to. All you have to do is ask, and I'll talk to him about whatever you want me to talk to him about."

Romano gritted his teeth together and looked away. "He's going to be there, waiting on the bed for me, once we're done, you know..."

"Oui, I know..." Romano sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going? We still have fifteen minutes left."

"I know... He's here though... I don't want to leave this place, ever... I am afraid of what will happen if I do... Anyway, I don't know what else to talk about, so... Thank you, and I'll talk to you tomorrow, I guess..." He left the room and walked into his own, where, sure enough, France was there, sitting on the bed.

"Allo mon cher~! Done already?" Romano nodded.

"How, um..." He looked down at the floor. "Do you actually care about me? Or do you only have me for sex and to baby something?"

"Of course I care about you! I'm paying for everything the insurance won't cover for your rehab. I even pay for a hospital bed to be installed in my house, just for you! I removed and hid anything that can harm you from my house!" France started sounding a bit annoyed.

"Okay! That's all I need to hear..." Romano sat on the bed with France. He let himself get grabbed around the waist.

"I care about you so much..." He dragged Romano on his side.

"Then why doesn't anybody else?"

"Anybody else..." What? I'm confused..."

"Nobody cares..." Romano started crying against his will. "A-And why should they? I'm not worth caring about... I'm an ass... I deserve less than this..." He hid his face against France's chest to cry into.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Romano rubbed his face against France's chest. "Nobody cares about me... Otherwise, even Spain wouldn't have just given up when I told him to..."

"I think he was just taken aback from the question you asked him."

Romano shook his head. "I just... I only deserve to be your pet forever... I d-deserve to be humiliated in an adult underground S-and-M thing... I don't deserve to have freedom... 'Cause freedom brings out the asshole in me..."

France started rubbing Romano's back. "I don't think those pills are working so well after all... Though it's only been a few days."

"I don't think any anti-depressant would work completely with the life I have... It only makes sense..." Romano hugged France around his waist. "Francis..."

'He's a bit clingy today... Not that I mind, but... Should I tell the doctors? Well, no... Come to think of it, he's always been clingy when he was younger with Spain.' France sighed and kissed the top of Romano's head.

"Just wait a few more days, mon petit* Lovino..."

APHAPHAPH

I promise that I originally had more slave and pet-play in mind... And I'm still planning to write those ideas...

But I just need to go with the story... I can't just suddenly have Romano home and an ass again...

"Bon matin" - "Good morning"

"Mon amour" - "My love"

"Mon petit" - "My little..." (masculine.)


	12. Chapter 12

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Kind of OOC Romano is kind of OOC, but at least it's explained.

The first paragraph is from "Mine Forever," yes.

Minecraft says- "Fan fiction!"

APHAPHAPH

He then stood up and walked to the bathroom. There, he stared at his reflection on the mirror. There were dark circles around his eyes. Tears started falling from them, making his vision blurry in the process...

'What is he doing to me?' Romano placed his palm on the wall on each side of the mirror. 'Why not anybody else? Why..?' He blinked away some tears so he could look at himself again. He scrunched his eyebrows together and gritted his teeth in anger. 'I'll make it harder on him... He'll have to take care of me when I...' He bashed his head against the mirror...

Romano's eyes eased open slowly. He blinked a few times to get rid of the tears in his eyes. 'Eighty-six years later, and then I remember why I did that...' He sighed.

"I actually started purging before I got depressed to the point where I would cut myself. The purging actually caused the depression, I think... Or at least, was the one thing that made me... Like this..."

"Why did you start purging?"

"Um..." Romano looked down at the floor. "My brother would get all of the attention... Even from Francis... He is better than me at everything... Everything... Besides being an asshole and making enemies... He even has a better body than me... I wanted something, at least."

"Purging is very dangerous for a body-"

"I know!" Romano interrupted. "I know... But I don't know what else to do..."

"Did it work? Did you get more attention than your brother, even when they didn't know what you were doing?" Romano gritted his teeth. "I know that, when it was out and opened to Francis, he gave you plenty of attention."

"I... I know that he wants to care about me..."

"What do you mean, "wants to?"

"If he actually cared about me, he would send me home, and leave me alone... But he's the only one..." Romano covered his face. "He's the only one who acts like he cares... I want to go home... That way, he's always there when I feel lonely..."

"How about a pet? Would you like it if I talked to Francis about getting you a pet?"

"Um..." Romano stared at the ceiling in thought. "I would be too afraid of when the time comes for them... And then I would be even more depressed."

"Well... Why not a turtle? Turtles can live from thirty to a little more than a hundred years, depending on the breed."

Romano squeezed his knees in frustration. "No. Thank you." He said in between his teeth.

"Well..." Rosalie looked at the ceiling to think without any distractions. "Maybe you could get a bunch of fish in a custom pond or something to take care of."

"Maybe... I'll think about it... Why am I even here if he's untouchable? I mean, I get that I obviously needed help coping with everything, but I have the pills now, and nobody can stop him from doing anything, so... Why?"

"Francis said that he wants to wait to see if there's any negative side-effects to the pills you are on, remember?"

"Oh, right... I don't think there's any negative effects... What kind of side effects are we talking about?"

"I'm not entirely sure... Just give me a second to find out..." She started typing fairly quickly on her computer. "It says that the side effects would be that you may be angered easily, or that you may be unusually clingy..." She looked back up at Romano. "Have you been angered by the smallest things, or clingy lately?"

Romano hummed and thought for a minute. "Um... No... I don't think I have..." He said out loud.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but that's all the time we have for today. I'll see you tomorrow though, okay?" Romano simply nodded and left the room to go into his own room. He stopped and stared at the bed for a moment, noticing organize and... Empty, it was.

"Francis?" He looked around. 'What did I do wrong?' He automatically thought to himself. 'H-He said that I looked good, s-so...' His chest started feeling tight. 'Where is he?'

'Nobody cares about me... Nobody... No matter what I do...'

Romano walked into the bathroom. There wasn't a mirror for his protection. 'I'll just make do with...' He gripped the porcelain sink. 'I'll... Make it... Difficult. If he cares... If not... Then... Oh well, I guess... Hopefully, I'll forget...'

He rammed his head against the sink, before falling back in pain. He groaned and held his head. A few minutes later, his arms were on the floor in front of him. The pain became too overwhelming for him. He crawled to the toilet to vomit into it.(1) He fell backwards with his arms spread and his face covered in sweat. His head started feeling light because he was breathing so heavily.

"Francis..." He whispered once he saw the nurses gathering around him. "Where is... Francis..."

Some of the nurses looked at each other for a second. "Do you want to see Francis?" One of them asked.

Romano groaned in pain when he attempted to nod. "Y... Yes..."

"Okay then. Once we're done here, I'll call him, okay?" One of the nurses told him, before tying a long cloth into his mouth and around his head.

aphaphaph

He struggled to get comfortable in his current condition. He turned his head to the side so the pillow under him would catch his tears.

"Lovino..." His head snapped to the side to see the owner of that voice.

"Wan' home..." He told France right away, with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know if that's a good idea right now." Romano averted his eyes away. "Why did you hurt yourself? Do you remember why?"

"Yesh! I... Rmem..." Romano whined in frustration. "I..." France leaned over to untie the gag in his mouth.

"There. Now, try to tell me again. You, what?"

"I r-remember... The first time, I wanted... Well... I was just being stubborn, I-I guess... I wanted to be d-difficult for you... That kind of back-fired, though... Why weren't you here earlier?"

France sat on the edge of the bed. "I thought you needed some time to yourself. Apparently I was wrong?"

'Clingy...' Romano thought in his head. "Side effects... Includes me becoming clingy... But also... Is there something wrong with me?"

France's eyes widen a little. "No! Nothing is wrong with you! It's just that, again, I thought you needed some time to yourself, is all... Though if that's really a side-effect, than my queston is answered. I've been noticing you being a bit more clingy to me, lately... Literally." They both sat there in silence until France spoke up again. "...Why did you throw up this time? I thought that the pills would've helped your self-esteem."

"They do... I didn't force myself to puke. I was in so much pain, that I just... Threw up."

France stood back up. "I'll be right back. I'm going to request that they do an M.R.I.(2) for you." He re-tied the gag inside Romano's mouth before leaving the room.

'"M.R.I.?" What does that stand for... "My Romano's Instituted?" No... That doesn't make sense. Why would he ask for that, when my human name starts with an "L?" Maybe "My Romantic Love..." But that makes even less sense! Then again... It IS France...'

France walked back in with a nurse rolling in a wheelchair. "You don't have any metal on you, do you, Lovino?" Romano shook his head. "That's good. We are going to take pictures of your brain to see if there's any kind of bruising." Romano nodded to show that he understood.

"I'll be waiting here, okay? After I see the pictures, I will take you home." Romano nodded again. It was the only thing he could do until the nurse removed the cloth from his mouth.

Romano got into the chair without a single sign of protest. "It should only take about ten minutes, as long as you stay still when it starts. I'll tell you before it does, though."

"Okay..." He whispered. His head fell back against the back of the chair. He closed his eyes and let himself be pushed around by the nurse.

"Would you prefer having something to make you feel calm before we start? Just in case you're not used to not staying still for too long."

Romano shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

The nurse gave him a pill and a small cup of water. Romano took it right away. He wanted it to work before the M.R.I. "I'm going to unwrap the bandage around your head now, okay?"

'Bandage?' Romano reached up with his hand to touch a cloth-like material covering his forehead. 'When did that get there?' The nurse handed him two green cylinder-shaped things.

"It will be loud in the machine, so I would suggest that you would use those to plug your ears." Romano just nodded and carefully plug his ears. He lied down on the machine and closed his eyes when it started...

aphaphaph

"As you can see here, he has some minor bruising, around here..."

"Okay..." France stared at the pictures for awhile. "May I get a comparison, please..?"

"No problem." The nurse opened another picture. "This is what the average brain looks like when it's not bruised."

"This kind of bruising, though minor, like I said, would probably give someone a concussion, because of where he's bruised. That would explain why he's talking like the way he is, with the pausing after every few words. ...You know how this happened, right?"

France shook his head slowly. "No... I'm afraid I do not..."

"There was blood on the corner of the sink..."

"Ah..." France interrupted her, completely understanding now.

"Are you sure you want to take him home today?"

France paused for a second to think. "...Yes, I'm sure. It sounds like he just needs to be around me now..."

"If you say so... We recommend that he goes on a lower dose... Say, a half of a pill daily. Then he shouldn't be so clingy to you. Start him on that dose in about a week from now, and he should be fine."

France smiled softly. "Thank you, madame."

"You are very welcome." The nurse smiled back. "We'll send the bill over in the future. Right now, just focus on Lovino, okay?"

France nodded. "Of course. I'll give him my full attention." He smirked...

APHAPHAPH

(1) When I got my first and only black eye, I also had a concussion for about five minutes. (Long story short- my brother accidently caused it.) After that, I went into the bathroom where I threw up because of how much pain I was in.

(2) Formally known as a "CAT scan." It stands for "Magnetic resonance imaging." I had to get a few of them done on my brain. Once from the black eye, and two or three times from my stroke. (I can't remember how many, exactly!)


	13. Chapter 13

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

France stared at Romano while the younger of the two sat on his bed while staring at the floor. "Quit staring at me..." He finally muttered.

"I'm just looking at your arms- they still need some meat in them. Are you mad at me for not letting you go to the bathroom right after eating?" Romano brought his knees up to his face. "Will you take your clothes off?"

Romano felt a sudden shock in his heart. "Wh-Why are you even asking?"

"I just want to show you something. Please, take your clothes off. I won't do anything, unless you want, of course." France smirked. "But that's up to you."

Romano got off of the bed so he could unzip his pants and pull them down with his boxers. His shirt soon joined them on the floor. "What do you want to show me so badly?"

"Do you think that I'm fat, Romano?"

"...What?"

"Do you think that I'm fat? America thinks that I'm "sexy thin," so I'm wondering if you think differently."

"What? But isn't he like, your uh... Son, or something?"

France looked away. "Kind of..."

"Why would he tell you..?"

"He was asking me how I stay fit... I think."

"How..." Romano hesitated. "How do you stay thin?"

"I don't think that you'll like the answer..."

Romano groaned in frustration. "God dammit... Why? That better be a fucking lie!"

"Actually, it's been proven that having sex at least twice a week will make you physically fit, meaning that it's a lot healthier than purging, and it will make your muscles grow, even if it's only a little." France sat down on the bed.

"Can I put my clothes back on, now?"

"Not yet. Stay turned like that." France groped Romano without any warning.

Romano jumped and turned around. "Wh-What the Hell?!"

"Your ass is still a bit bony, but at least it's not nearly as bad as before."

"Why did you do that? Was it really that fucking necessary?!"

France smirked and chuckled. "You can sleep like that tonight."

Romano's eyes shot wide open. "Wh-What?!"

"I'm not really in the mood tonight, but maybe I will be tomorrow. We'll see."

"You're not in the mood?" Are you sick or something?"

"I'm feeling just fine. I just... Well, I promised to go slow, so I'm going to be going slow."

"But..." Romano's eyes looked in between France's legs for a second before looking away. "You're not even..." France smirked.

"You looked? You can't tell just by looking." He grabbed Romano by the hips to force the smaller boy on top of him. "You have to feel it..." He grabbed Romano's wrist to press his palm against the groin area of his pants.

"St..." Romano struggled to get his hand back. "I-I thought you said that you weren't in the mood..."

"I'm not." He let go of the wrist so it could be pulled back. "My groin may say that I am, but the rest of my body is just too tired to do anything."

"Tired?" From doing what? Cooking?"

"No... I've been having a hard time sleeping when you were in the hospital. Mainly the last few days. I would stay up, wondering if being in there will help you any at that point, and if anyone's going to take you away from me. That's why I didn't take your cellphone with me, even when I wanted to. There's a lot of messages, but I can't read them."

Romano's eyes widen a little. "My cellphone! I forgot about that! I thought you would take it away or something."

"Why would I do that? People can't take you when you're in here without getting hurt, or hurting you themselves. You won't be allowed to take it whenever we're not home, and I won't let you tell anyone that you're going to be leaving the house."

"Speaking of- weren't you going to buy me a jacket?"

"I already did that. I just took some measurements from one of your long sleeved shirts." Romano rolled off of France. He stared at the floor and stayed quiet. "What's wrong? You look sad."

"I don't need those damn shirts anymore." Romano curled into himself and closed his eyes.

France covered Romano with a blanket. "Long sleeve shirts were made to keep your arms warm, not to hide your scars." He started rubbing Romano's back through the blanket.

"Why are you doing that?" He groaned.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Yeah." Romano said almost immediately. "I don't want you touching me at all. Especially if I'm trying to sleep."

France stopped. "Did it not feel good?"

"It's not that. I just don't want you touching me, like I just said."

"Well..." France curled a finger around Romano's stray hair. "That's too bad..."

Romano gasped and tried jerking away. "Stop it! Let go of that!"

"Will you let me rub your back?"

"Yes! Just... Stop it, damn it..."

"Do you really want that? I can help with your problem, without having sex with you. Well, unless you want it, of course."

"I want you to stop... Please, stop..." France finally stopped touching Romano altogether. Romano sighed in relief. Though the relaxation was short lived when France started rubbing his back again. "Why do you need to do that?" He finally asked.

"I don't "need" to. I just want to."

"Why? I mean... That's kind of a random thing to want to do. D... Dammit..."

France stopped rubbing Romano's back. "What's wrong?"

"Fuck... You..." He panted. "You started it... Do something about it, dammit... I don't care what you do... Just..." He whined in frustration. "Bastard..."

France's finger wrapped around Romano's stray, curled up hair again. "Like this~?" He practically sang out. Romano couldn't answer with more than a deep moan and a single nod. France chuckled. "Scream my name when you cum."

Romano shook his head slowly and whispered. "No..." Though France didn't seem to have notice. He panted and gripped the pillow under him in pleasure. He screamed when he came, but the screams didn't form a single word. France smacked him for his defiance, making him yelp.

"You didn't do as I say. I told you to scream my name, but you didn't~."

"France!" Romano cried out suddenly. "I'm so sick of screaming that! Dammit!" He curled up.

France removed the now dirty blanket. "What do you mean?" He tossed the blanket in a woven basket. "You haven't screamed my name in eighty-six years."

Romano's eyes widen and he sat up to attempt to smack France in the face, but his wrist was caught. "You bastard!" He started crying.

"Romano? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" France placed a palm on his forehead.

"I'm not afraid of sex, dammit. I'm afraid of screaming your name instead of Spain's... I would have to... Dammit..."

France had to hold back a smirk. "Oh? And what would you have to do?" He asked, trying to hold back any sign of happiness in his voice.

"Nothing!" He stared down at his lap. He tried pulling his arm back. "Let go of me..."

"Non. What would you do to yourself?"

Romano stopped trying to pull away. "I never said that I would do anything to myself..."

"Then what would you do?"

Romano hid his face even more from France. "I... I-I..." His face was turning red. "It's... No... I won't... It's too embarassing..." He whispered the last sentence. "I wouldn't hurt myself... Not right away... Most of the time... Well, maybe half of the time... It was mainly after..."

"After what?"

Romano shook his head. "I'm not saying it..."

France stared at him with a grimace look on his face before finally letting him go. "Fine. Don't tell me."

"Will you let me go to sleep now?" France nodded. Romano sighed. "...I do feel a lot better than I did before you forced me here... The pills do help, a lot."

France smiled softly at that. "That's good. I still need you to get off of the bed so I can change the sheets." Romano got off of the bed so he didn't have to sleep on his own mess. He sat by the bed while waiting for the sheets and blankets to be replaced before lying down on the bed again.

"I still need a lot of help..." Romano whispered to himself. France ran his fingers through Romano's hair.

"If you still need help after say... A few months, perhaps, than I'll send you back. It will be better to wait until then when you're more used to your new life."

"I'm... I'm going to check my cellphone."

"I'm going with you."

Romano ignored him. He used a blanket to cover himself before leaving the room and walking into the dining room, where his cellphone was still being charged. He touched the middle of it for it to get his fingerprint. He removed his finger when the screen changed. A number popped up in the middle of it a second later.

"Nineteen?" He whispered to himself. He was almost afraid to read them. He unhooked his phone from the charger and handed it to France. "You sh-should read them first, just in case..."

France took the phone and looked over all nineteen of the messages. "Interesting. It seems that Germany got your number via Italy. He said- "I know that you dislike me, but I still want to be sure that you're okay. By the way, in case you are wondering, I got your number from Italy." Romano's eyes widen a little.

"Just delete the ones that I wouldn't want to read, like from him, for example."

"Alright..." France touched a few buttons before that message was gone. "I didn't know that you were still in contact with Turkey."

Romano looked at him. "What?"

"Oh, wait a second. He said that he also got your number from Italy..."

"Italy was still keeping in contact with him?" France shrugged.

"Apparently. Anyway, he's just wondering how you are doing, as well. One is from Belgium..."

Romano looked away to hide the growing pink blush on his face. "R-Really?"

"She's also just wondering how you are doing, and..."

"And..?"

"Apparently, Spain is staying with them right now..." Romano gasped at that name.

"Netherlands hopes that you are okay..." France deleted that one as well. 'He's also saying that he'll help win Romano back...' He looked at the first name of the list for a second before widening his eyes in surprise. "Hey~ I didn't know that Monaco has your number~!"

"Yeah, she does. I actually like her. How are you two related again?"

France ignored him and read the message. 'I'm so sorry that my big brother kidnapped you. I know how sick he is, and I'm trying everything in my power to get him back in a mental hospital- preferably the best one in France.' He stared at the message for a few more seconds before sighing and going onto the next one.

"You can read that one yourself... I'm not going to repeat it..." He felt crushed, by his own sister. It was almost traitorous. At least, that's what he felt. "This one is from Italy, wishing you luck..."

Romano's eyes widen again. "Does he know?!"

"Let's see... He sent you three messages total, so..." France checked the other two messages before continuing. "The other one from Italy is asking you to tell him if you're okay or not, and the third one was actually for me. He was asking me to let you use your phone."

"That's... Okay... So he doesn't know..." Romano sighed in relief.

"There's one from Prussia. He got the number from Italy as well. He's just wishing you luck. Do you want me to delete this one as well?"

Romano nodded. "Yeah, sure..."

"Done. The next one is from... England..?"

"What? How the Hell did he get my number?!"

"He said that he got it from Japan."

"That just raises furthur questions!"

"Japan also sent you a message. I'll read you that one first... He said that he got your number from Italy. He's wishing you good luck here. England is also wishing you good luck, but then he says that... Hey!"

"What? What did he say?"

"He called me a "damn frog!"

"Oh..." Romano paused for a second before asking- "Isn't that normal?"

"He says "I had to deal with that damn frog forever. I suppose he's not that bad, when you compare him to... Uh... Turkey..."

"But I actually liked Turkey! Eventually..."

"The rest, you can read yourself." France said with a huff. "One is from Portugal, calling me an ass and telling you to call him if you ever need help. The rest are from Spain..."

Romano sat down. "Oh..."

"One of them is for me, telling me to let you talk to him, which is... Odd... He has my phone number, so why use yours?"

Romano shrugged. "He's just strange like that..."

France chuckled. "You know, I knew that. Anyway... I think you would prefer reading them yourself." He handed the phone back to Romano before sitting down, waiting for him to finish.

'How are you doing?'

'Are you okay?'

'I'm staying at Belgium's. I'm worrying about you constantly.'

'Please, talk to me.'

'I miss you. Just tell me what I can do to help, and I'll do it. I want to help you any way I can, you know.'

'I love you.'

Romano gasped and covered his face with the palm of his hands. France got him out of the seat and back into the bedroom. He held the younger man to his chest to cry into. "I miss him..."

"I know..." France wrapped his arms around him and started rocking him back and forth. "I know you do... But you know that he's always welcomed here, right?"

"Yes... I know..."

"Let's go to sleep, okay?" Romano nodded and got under the blankets when he was let go. "Good night, mon petit Romano. J'taime."*

APHAPHAPH

"J'taime" - "I love you"


	14. Chapter 14

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I just realized that I spelled "Je t'aime" wrong... Woops~!

APHAPHAPH

Romano gave a few dry heaves over the toilet before flushing it and sitting back against the wall. He was hungry for something sweet, so he felt that he had to get rid of it as soon as he had it.

He washed up, cleaned his mouth out with an alcohol-free mouth wash, then he was against the wall again. He hugged his knees and hid his face behind them. He stared down at the floor, just thinking about what would happen once France finds him like this.

France moaned quietly and swung his arms over Romano, or where he should be. He finally opened his eyes after groping around the bed. He was alone. He sat up and grabbed his phone. "Where's Romano?" He asked his phone. He saw Romano, crouching against the bathroom wall. "Romano? What's going on?" He tried asking calmly. Romano closed his eyes.

France got out of bed and into the bathroom. The door was already unlocked. He sat next to Romano. "Are you trying to get back into the hospital, so you wouldn't have to deal with me?" He didn't answer. "If not, than I thought the pills were helping you." He still didn't get an answer. "Talk to me, please... At least nod or shake your head." France gritted his teeth to keep himself from crying. He heard some mumbling from Romano. "What was that?"

"I only had sugar-filled food. I didn't take my pills yet, so I didn't throw them up."

France sighed. "That's not the problem." He grabbed Romano around his shoulders.

"I just felt like having something sugar-filled, but that's not good for my body-"

"And throwing it all up is?!" France snapped, making Romano flinch. "I'm sorry..." He rubbed Romano's shoulder to calm him down. "Are you hungry?" He shook his head. "I didn't think so. I was just wondering, just in case."

Romano gripped onto France's clothes and buried his face in France's chest. He felt an arm crawl under his knees and the other hand supporting his head before France stood up. Romano wrapped his arms around his neck to keep himself from falling. France smirked at the action. He was slowly lowered down onto a bed.

"W-Wait a second... I mean... Now that you mentioned food..." France chuckled. He swore that he felt his heart stop. "P-Please..." He whispered, even though he knew that begging was pointless. He closed his eyes, letting tears fall. He shivered when they were licked away.

"I love you..." He heard France say. His cheek was stroked gently.

"You only love sex... You're obsessed with me."

"I don't only love sex." France frowned. "And even so, what's the difference between love and obsession?" Romano gritted his teeth. He almost couldn't believe what he just heard France say.

"Are you fucking serious?! If you "loved" me, than you would have let me go already! Only an obsessed maniac would keep someone against their will." They were silent for a while, before Romano started talking again. "...Would you do this to England?"

France's eyes widen and he gasped, but then he smiled. "I do not like England-"

Romano scoffed. "That's a lie."

"How can I love somebody who took mon petit* Matthew away from me?!"

"That..." Romano paused to think. "What's a "monpetitmatthew?"

France sighed. "Matthew is my son. He is actually Canada, which is above America."

"Really? I thought that land was all part of America..."

He sighed again. "Everybody does." He muttered.

"Huh..." Romano tried sitting up, but France pushed him back down against the bed. "Stop... I'm not... Feeling good..." He looked away.

"And who's fault is that?" Romano covered his face with his palms.

"I'm sorry..." He said behind his hands.

"Don't say that to me. I don't need to hear it."

"I wasn't apologizing to you..." He curled up on his side. "I need help..."

"Yes, I know..."

"You know that raping me won't help at all... Don't you?"

"Yes, but I also know that it's not rape, if you want it." With that, he wrapped Romano's ahoge around his finger. Romano gasped and tried pulling away.

"Don't!" He shrieked. "I don't want this at all! Stop!"

France smirked maliciously. "Not until you beg me to take you."

"I won't!" Romano screamed out, trying to sound defiant.

"Then I'll just continue until I decide that I can't wait anymore. Either way, I am going to have my way with you today."

"Then wh-why should I bother begging you for- st-stop..."

"I'll just deny your orgasm." He let go of the stray curl so he could reach over to the bed-side drawer and grab a cock-ring.

Romano's eyes widen when he saw what the other man had. "G-Get that away from me!" He tried kicking France's arm, as though that would do any good for him. France only moved back a little to avoid the flying feet.

"I would prefer it if I didn't have to bother with chains so I don't have to get kicked, and I think you would prefer going through with this without punishment."

Romano scoffed again. "What would you do? Rape me? Prevent me from cumming? Oh, wait a minute!"

"Have you been whipped before?" Romano's eyes widen.

"N-No..." He whispered in disbelief.

"Well, it hurts, a lot." He clipped the ring around Romano's half-hard member. "How about burned? Well, of course you have. Who hasn't?"

"I thought you didn't want to scar my body..."

"I have an idea!" France announced in a strangely content tone of voice. "I will burn each and every letter to my name after every time you cut or make yourself throw up, starting with "F," until I either make "Francis Bonnefoy," or you decide to finally stop! Pain is probably the best way to make anyone stop anything, after all! Well, that, and strong drugs. This one time won't count, considering that I just came up with the idea."

Romano shook his head. "Y-You are a sick bastard..."

"And you're not? Sick, that is. You're sick, but so am I."

"At least my pills are working."

"In time, they might not. Then again, how can you really cure an "obsession," as you called it, this strong? Depression is much easier to handle with pills than obsession is." He lightly ran his fingers over Romano's vital regions to earn some gasps, before fingering his little hole.

Romano started scratching at France's hand. "France, stop!" He screamed in a panicked voice.

France easily grabbed both of Romano's wrists and held them above his head with his free hand. "I can't stop now~! I've just gotten started~!" France started to thrust his finger in and out of Romano's body.

Romano started squirming around. He resisted kicking France with that earlier threat still in his mind. He yelped and arched his back when France found his prostate. France smirked and pulled back, so he could push two fingers inside to stretch and relax the muscle.

'I'm so weak... I can't even fight of France, of all nations!' He started crying for himself. 'I'm so stupid...' He groaned, and his toes curled up in pleasure when that spot was hit again. "H-Hurry the fuck up... Just... G-Get it over with, already..."

France continued to rub against that one spot. "But I don't want to "just get it over with."

"Dammit! Please! I-I'm sick of p-pleasure with no end... Just..."

"Pleasure with no end?" France repeated. "So you want to cum. Is that what you are trying to say?" Romano nodded relunctantly. France removed his fingers. "Then I'll be right back..." He left the room for a minute to retrieve something.

Romano stayed in the same exact position he was in when France left. France has already gotten completely naked when he returned. He was holding a bottle of lubrication. "Why did you..? Actually, nevermind... I don't really care..."

France smiled. There was something slightly creepy about that smile to Romano. "I'm completely naked because I'm about to have sex with you, of course!" He said, sounding like he was proud of himself. "Did you even try to take that ring off?"

Romano's hands returned to the sides of his body "Am I able to?"

"Non. If you haven't noticed it yet, it has a tiny key hole, for a key to unlock it. I'm just kind of surprised that you haven't even attempted taking it off." France suddenly smiled and tilted his head. "Why is that?"

"Because everything else doesn't work when I try it. At least, not to my own benefit it doesn't, you fucking pervert."

France ignored him and sat on the bed and opened the bottle of lubrication. "What position do you want to be in?" He covered himself with the contents in the bottle.

"How about none?"

France forced his legs to sit on his shoulders. "Missionary it is, then." He stared forcing his way in, before getting kicked on the side of his head.

"Don't!" Romano suddenly shreaked. "I change my mind! Don't fuck me!"

France flipped Romano around forcefully to pin an arm behind his back. "What the Hell is wrong with you?!" He snapped without thinking.

"A lot of things, dammit!" He started crying into the pillow under him. "I-I need someone to fuck me, to fuck_ me_, and_ not _Veneziano, but I don't want you to be that person... I want you, but I don't... I want people to like me, so I make my self throw up... I would stop Spain from going any futhur right before moaning your name instead of his... I would take a shower to masturbate to you after he stopped... And then I would cut myself and wish that I could die for wanting you so badly..."

Romano took a quick, but deep breath so he head wouldn't spin. France let go of his wrist, mostly in surprise. "So, do you want me or not?"

"I don't know!" France caressed one cheek and kissed the other.

"Then don't try to make your own decisions. That will make you feel much better." He slipped inside of Romano with ease.

"It hurts..." Romano whimpered. He gripped the sheets and gritted his teeth to ease the pain a little. He was grateful that the other man was at least going slowly.

"Is everything true?"

"Wh-What? What's "everything?"

"Would you almost moan my name..? Would you touch yourself because Spain got you started? Would you pretend that it was me touching you?"

"N-Not just touching... That's why... I need help..." Romano yelped in pleasure when France found his prostate. "I have an unbalanced, unhealthy obsession with my kidnapper fucking me! Ngh! H-Harder!"

France lifted Romano's hips up so he could go deeper and pound harder into the Italian man. He wanted to hear his flesh smacking against the other's. He snaked his arm around so he could grab Romano and stroke him to full hardness again.

"L-Let me cum..." Romano whined. "Pah... P-Please..."

"Just wait a minute... Ya'know... From here, you almost look like a girl... If only you had long enough hair... But I don't mind. I like your hair." He dug his nose in Romano's hair, forcing them to slide down. France had to pull his hand away. Romano screamed when he felt France's seed release inside of him.

"I-I'm going to go crazy if I don't cum soon..!" Romano started panting in pleasure. "Let. Me. Cum..." He tried slipping the ring off himself in frustration.

France flipped him around so he could grab both of his wrists again to prevent him from trying to remove the ring. "Call me "master Francis," then."

"Dammit! Remove the damn ring already!"

"What if I don't want to?" His fingers wrapped around Romano's shaft again. "I could do this to you all day if I want. Plus, you kicked me earlier. Perhaps keeping you like this should be your punishment."

"Don't! M-Master Francis... There... I said it... Now, please... I need... To cum..."

France stopped and pulled back. He stared at Romano's throbbing penis for awhile before finally deciding that his response was good enough. He dug into his drawer again to retrieve the key to the cock ring so Romano could finally release his own seed into the air. Romano screamed in pleasure and panted when it was over. Tears glazing over his eyes.

"You had the opportunity to get dressed in the clothes you wore yesterday, when I was gone to get the lube, so why didn't you?" Romano rolled onto his side so he could curl up and hug his knees again. "I'll start a bath so you can get cleaned up, okay? Unless you want to eat, first." He didn't get a response. "Don't do this again, Romano. Please..."

Romano stayed mostly motionless and stared at the wall. He ignored France when his body was shook and even lifted up. He ignored whatever France was saying, and made no signs of emotions even when he was placed down on a different bed. Only when France started strapping him down to _that _bed did he show any sign of conciousness. He widen his eyes a little and looked at France.

"Well, that's better than no response at all, I guess..." France sighed and caressed Romano's cheek. "I'll go make lunch for us, okay? You're going to stay here. I worry when you refuse to respond to anything." Romano looked away. "I'll be back soon."

Romano was thinking about calling out for him, to tell him that he forgot to prevent him from biting himself, but he kept quiet. France walked back in with a glass of water and a half of a pill. Romano barely noticed the fact that the other man was now completely dressed. His arms were released so he could take his pill.

"You need help because you seek my attention, especially sexual, is what you were trying to say, right?" Romano nodded slowly. France forced himself not to smile. "In fact, you were so sexually frustrated, and you needed me so much, that you... You said that you did more than just touch yourself. What would you do? Finger yourself?" He guessed. He knew that he was right when Romano winced and looked away.

Romano was pushed back onto the bed by his chest so his arms could be strapped down again. Then, France took a hankerchief out of his pocket to tie inside of Romano's mouth and over his head. "I'll return sometime to feed you your lunch."

Romano nodded slowly, to show that he understands.


	15. Chapter 15

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Romano poked his food with the plastic fork he was given. It was only a salad, so it was okay, but he didn't feel like eating.

"Romano..." Romano looked up at France when he heard his name. "You should take your pill, first." He wasn't expecting France to tell him that, but he nodded and took his pill with the water he was given. "Eat."

He really didn't want to, but he still stabbed some lettuce and brought it up to his mouth to please the other man. He took a few more bites of the lettuce, avoiding the cherry tomatoes so he could save those for last, until he made a choking sound. He brought the napkin up to his mouth to spit out his food.

France stood up and walked over to Romano. "Romano? What's wrong?" He was about to help Romano so he could breath again, before the younger man snapped at him.

"You never told me that there's fucking potatoes in this!"

France sighed in relief. "What's wrong with potatoes?" He asked, not knowing how eating a few small, unfried slices would effect anyone's weight.

"They're disgusting, and they remind me of that fuckin' sausage eating bastard!"

France almost giggled with how reliefed he was, to hear that Romano wasn't worried about his weight, for once. "Oh~! So you don't like them. Okay,~ I'll keep that in mind."

Romano stabbed a cherry tomato and chewed on it angrily. The taste brought back memories of his home in Italy, and his times spent with Spain. 'I told him not to save me... He probably feels heart broken...' He pushed his plate away. "I... I'm done..."

France pushed the food back. "Please, take just a few more bites... At least three, d'accord?"*

Romano sighed and picked up his fork again. France sat back down and watched him eat, while eating his own food. Romano pushed the lettuce around to find the potato slices. Soon, he covered one part of the plate with potato slices, before finally eating the lettuce.

"You ate more than I asked you to~! Good for you~!" Romano snapped out of his thoughts. He was off in his own little world before he noticed that he ate half of his salad. He ate a bit more than he intended to.

"I have no reason to avoid lettuce..." He said in a whisper.

France noticed that Romano was avoiding the cherry tomatoes, though. He added quite a bit, considering that he knew that Romano loves them, but he understood why he would be avoiding them now.

"I would prefer it if you would stay here and wait until I finish eating- just so I can see you. If you want, you can watch T.V. in the living room, as long as you are sitting up, and not laying down."

"Why do you want to be able to see me in person when there's fucking cameras... Everywhere?"

"I just want to see you without having to take out my phone."

Romano clenched his hands into fists and looked away. "I don't want to see you. In fact, I want to be as far away as possible from you."

"Really~?" France smirked. "That's quite the opposite to what you told me earlier."

"Fuck you!" He snapped. "I wouldn't need to be in any of this bullshit if it weren't for you! I hate you!"

"I though Veneziano had a big something to do with it as well."

Romano slammed his fist into the table. "Dammit! If you won't let me die... If you won't fucking help me, then let me go home already!"

France got up from his seat again to walk to Romano. He grabbed the collar of Romano's shirt and pulled him up into a deep kiss. He ignored Romano's hands pushing against him. He explored the younger man's mouth with his tongue, until he felt the bitemarks that were still kind of there. He pulled back and let go of the shirt.

"I'm sorry... I forgot for a second..." Romano sank to his knees in disbelief. He started breathing heavily, which was worrying France. "Romano?" He started shaking the younger boy by his shoulder. "Romano, I'm sorry..."

"Then why did you do it?" He replied in an almost monotoned voice.

"Dominance." France said, bluntly. "You are mine, and I don't want you to die." Romano closed his eyes and hugged his knees. "The sooner you accept that, the easier life will get for you. I'm serious- it will..." He didn't make a gesture as a reply. He didn't do anything besides sitting there, staring at the insides of his eye-lids. "Does it help, when you shut down like this?" Though he doubt that he would get an answer.

"I... I-I always come back..." France's eyes widen a little in surprise. "I always come back... Even though I never want to..."

"But... You come back on your own free will..."

Romano shook his head. "It's a bit... Different, from that... I wasn't even... I mean..."

France cupped Romano's cheek. He wasn't sure what the boy was talking about, so he didn't bother arguing. He gave a small kiss to the younger man's other cheek. "I am so lucky to have you..."

Romano pushed him away and scoffed. "How?! How are you lucky to have me?!"

France placed his lips on Romano's, but he didn't push his tongue in, this time. "You are so cute~." He said, randomly. "You helped me out when I needed it. Remember?"

"I did?" Romano stopped to think. "Uh... No... No, I didn't. I just yelled at you."

"And you made me unconcious, once."

"How does that help... What does that have to do with anything?!"

"I'm just saying that I know what you are going through."

"Know what I'm..." Romano attempted to punch France in the stomach, though he didn't have much energy. The punch wasn't effective at all. France left the fist sitting there against his stomach. "Have you been raped on a regular basis? Captive by someone who you hate?" Tears started to fall down his face.

"Have you raised somebody with a loved one, just for that loved one to stab you in the back and take your 'son' away?"

"Have you ever been..." Romano started feeling light-headed. "Have you... Ever been abandoned by your own grandfather, so your brother could get all of the attention..?" He fell forward, onto France's shoulder.

"Romano?" France heard him breathing heavily. Romano tried to grab onto France's shirt, but his grip became loose, and he started breathing even more heavily. France gently pushed the head off of him so he could grab the water off of the table. He put the edge of the cup again Romano's lower lip. "Drink."

Romano placed his hands over the glass to tip it upward so the water could rush into his mouth. He drank everything that was in the plastic cup. He felt a lot better when he was done. "H-How did you know that I was dehydrated..?"

"Purging causes dehydration, plus you were crying."

"I threw up a while ago, though."

"How much water did you drink between then, and just now?"

"If you didn't... I wouldn't have gotten..." Romano growled in frustration. "And you keep on wanting me to just give up and be your pet!"

"Of course I do." France sighed. "But that would be an upgrade to your life."

"How so?!" Romano snapped.

"You wouldn't be trying to kill yourself, or trying to make yourself thinner by purging!"

Romano scooted away until he hit a wall. He had his hands covering his face. He started taking deep breaths as an attempt to calm himself down. His hands moved from his eyes, to his ears, covering them to block out the noise.

"You know how much that scares me, when you do that, Romano..." He took Romano's wrists to place his hands to the sides of his body. "Please tell me what I can do to help, even just a little..."

Romano thought about it for a little while. "Just... Let me be alone so I can think..."

France grimaced. "Fine, but you have to cooperate with me while I bind you to the bed."

"Um... Okay..." He let himself be carried to the room where the bed with the straps was. Being held made him feel safe. He wrapped his arms around France's neck and hid his face against his shirt. "I used to be strong... Well, stronger than a lot of nations, at least... I made myself weak. I'm so stupid... What is it about me that makes you "love" me?"

"Well... I loved your personality-"

"You mean that you love trying to ruin it." He hissed.

"If you're talking about right now, than yes, I want to "ruin" it! You're endangering yourself! I loved how you were cocky, and pissed off all the time. I became obsessed with you because of your damn attitude! But, I love taking care of you, as well. I love being able to do whatever I please with you. I love being with you, all the damn time. I don't know why, but that's why I'm sick. That's why I was sent to an asylum."

"We should just commit each other..."

France chuckled. "But I don't want to change." He sat down on the bed, but Romano still kept a tight grip on him.

"I do..." He kissed France's neck, just because it was right there, in front of his lips. "I don't want to be strapped down. I don't really want to be alone right now." He pushed on France's body so that he was laying down on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Just... Shut up..." Romano hugged France tighter and closed his eyes. 'Damn those pills...'

"Roma-"

"Please..." Romano interrupted, annoyed. "I don't want to hear any voices. I just want to think to myself while being wrapped in a warm body. Your body is the only one here, so just... Be quiet, hug me, and let me hear your heart beating. I need this right now..." He said, as a request.

France sighed, but wrapped his arms around Romano anyway. Romano started crying against his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Ohyeah,andum, *"D'accord" = "Okay"

APHAPHAPH

Romano was strapped down to a bed with a ball in his mouth, and he was panting. 'Damn French bastard... I should have known... But... Why would he gag me..? What the Hell is he trying to do?!' He already gave up and pushed the button once, but France only told him to wait a little while. 'Damn it...'

France told Spain that it would be okay to visit Romano, now that he's out of the hospital, just as long as he calls before coming over. He was expecting the Spainiard man any minute now.

After hearing Romano confess to being afraid of screaming out the wrong name, he decided to plan something a little "nice" for Romano. He practically forced him to eat some oysters,(1) laced with an herb-like aphrodisiac. Romano could only stomach about four of them before gagging and drinking most of his tomato juice.

France stood up as soon as he heard the door bell. "Coming~!" He practically sang out, though he wasn't exactly sure why he was so happy. He unlocked the gate door and talked through an intercom. "Come inside, Spain~! I'll be with you in a minute~!"

France ran into the bedroom with Romano held inside of it to release the boy of the straps. "Spain is here, so don't be touching yourself just yet, okay?"

Romano's eyes widen. 'Spain is... Here? Now?!' He hid himself under the blanket and curled up. He didn't even notice when France left the room.

"Hello, Spain! How was your trip over here?"

Spain sighed and stared at his knees. "I'm just here to see Romano. Where is he?"

"You don't even have any questions about him, like why I wouldn't let anyone visit him for a few weeks?"

"I figured that you wanted him to "get used to living here," or something." Spain started to sound a little annoyed.

"Yes, of course I do, but that was delayed quite a bit. At least he made a lot of progress, so far."

"What are you talking about?"

"He was in rehab."

"What?!" Spain snapped.

"Don't worry. It was of his own choice, of course. He would talk to somebody everyday, and now he's taking pills to cope. The only side-effect that the pills are having on him is clinginess, but I don't mind."

Spain felt a weight lifted off of his shoulders. "So then, where is he?"

France smirked. "Right this way~!" He led Spain to where Romano was still hiding. Spain noticed the straps on the bed right away.

He gestured to said straps. "A-Are those..?" Romano gasped at hearing that voice.

"They're there for his safety. Nothing else." He half lied.

Spain touched the lump on the bed, which shivered. "R-Romano..? Romano, it's me..." He removed the blanket to uncover a very hot looking Romano, curled up and eyes tightly shut. "What-"

"Have fun~!"

"What?" Spain turned to look at France. "What are you talking about? I want to talk to him! Why is he wearing a gag?"

"Maybe I'll tell you, later..."

Romano got up on his knees and shook his head. 'No!'

France smirked. "You figured it out already, Romano~?"

"Tell me what? Figure what out?"

Romano hugged Spain while panting even harder. He started whining. His entire face was flushed red with embarassment.

"He wants you. I'll let you spend an hour with him alone to do whatever you want."

"Take off the gag, France!" Romano looked at France and shook his head again.

"Sorry. How about this? If you don't, then I will?" To show what he meant, he walked up to Romano and leaned down to suck on his neck. Romano moaned and thrusted upward by instinct.

"Stop! Get off of Romano!" Spain pulled the Italian boy away from France, who whined at the lost of contact. "What did you do to him?"

"I convinced him to try something new. Now he's very hot and needy."

Spain's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "What's "something new?"

"That, you don't need to know. So, will you do it, or do I have to?"

Romano hugged Spain around his neck and brushed his groin up against him. It almost makes France mad to see that Romano prefers Spain over himself, but he can't say that he doesn't understand why.

"I-I'll... I-I'll do it, okay? I-If that's okay with Romano..." Romano nodded and straddled Spain's hips, pushing his jean-covered groin again Spain's growing arousal. France turned around and left the room before he got too angry with jealousy.

Romano pushed Spain down on his back, before getting off of him to take his own clothes off. He almost wished that he could talk to Spain, or at least use his mouth for something, but he didn't want to scream out the wrong name even more. He leaned over to undo Spain's pants and fish out what he wanted.

"Ah... Ro-Romano..." Romano stroke him to complete hardness before straddling the other man's hips again. He lifted his own hips up so he could impale himself onto Spain's shaft. "R-Romano! Wait- are you sure you want to-" Spain threw his head back in pleasure when he was completely inside the other boy.

Romano dug his fingers in Spain's hair and started moving his hips. 'I love you...' He thought to himself. 'I love you so much...' He leaned forward so his face was against Spain's neck. 'I almost want to talk to him... Almost... This is not France...' He started. 'Not France...' He repeated the words in his head over and over. 'I love Spain! I love you! Spain! S-Spain..!' He had to stop to catch his breath.

"A-Are you okay, Romano..?" He noticed that Romano was breathing hard through the holes in the gag. "Here..." Spain sat up and adjusted Romano so his knees were over Spain's shoulders.

Romano threw his head back against the pillow under him when Spain entered inside of him again. He screamed into the gag. 'Spain!' He wanted to be able to call out his name. He closed his eyes when Spain started stroking him. He was getting exhausted, but he didn't want the other man to stop. He moaned, with a blank thought this time, when he finished...

"R-Romano~..." Spain moaned before finishing up inside of Romano. "Romano... I love you... I miss you so much..." Spain got himself dressed and picked Romano up. Romano wrapped his arms around Spain's neck. Spain tried running past the living room to go outside unnoticed, but France was right there, waiting for them.

"You wouldn't want to do that. Did you not see the shock brace around his ankle?"

"Shock brace?" Spain checked Romano's ankles to see that France was right- he had a brace around his ankle. "What the Hell-"

"I don't want him to get away. You should let him go, anyways- he needs water!"

Spain held Romano closer to him. He could hear him panting rapidly. "You said that he was better now!" Romano gasped.

"I said that he made progress. He is still very weak. Besides, weak or not, you should both drink at least one glass, after moaning and panting so much. Isn't your throat dry? Stay for a drink." France walked up to them to yank Romano away from Spain, which wasn't hard. Romano didn't have the energy to fight.

"How is he dehydrated?! Was he... Is he still purging?"

"He's just eating more, so he's not drinking as much to fill the empty space in his stomach. That, and he normally tries to be as still or as far away from me as possible, whenever it's possible. Or maybe he's just trying not to rely on me and the things I buy. He is still recovering, though, and he just had sex. Normally he would have drank some water by now."

"R-Romano..." Romano squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. "R-Romano... Don't dehydrate yourself..."

"He doesn't try to. That much, I know for sure." Romano started tugging on France's shirt, as a gesture to hurry up and get him something to drink. "I know, Romano. I'll go get your drink now." He placed the younger boy on the couch, where said boy collapsed on his side. He turned Romano's head a little so he could unlock the gag before leaving.

"Romano... I'm... I'm sorry, but I can't just let you live here forever. I am going to get stronger, and build armies and allies, so I can fight to get you away from France!"

"Sp-Spain, I..." Romano sighed. "I love you, too..."

Spain held back a smile to stay looking serious. "Do you want to stay here?"

"He doesn't have a choice." France returned with two plastic cups filled with water. He sat them both down on a coffee table so he could move Romano so he was sitting up again, before handing him one of the cups. Romano drank almost half of the contents inside in one go.

"I don't need your water." Spain told France before he was even offered.

"Actually, I think you do. At least bring the cup with you for your trip back to Spain."

Spain paused for a second before growling. "Fine." He knew that France was right- his throat is really dry.

"I... I don't want to stay here... Actually, I want to go back to rehab... I want to be cured of this sick... Whatever. I don't want to purge any more, but it's so hard to stop!" Romano set his cup down so he could hide his face behind his knees. "I don't want to make myself any weaker, but it's like... An instinct, to go to the bathroom right after eating... I don't want to... I don't..."

"I thought France was stopping you!" Spain turned to France with a look of disbelief on his face.

"He can't stop me in his sleep! It was just some junk food that I threw up, so why do I feel so damn shitty?! Even after it happened a couple days ago?"

"Romano, calm down!" France placed his hands on Romano's shoulders and squeezed them. "You should probably leave now. I can lend you money for food and a room or two, if you need it."

"I don't need money. I need my Romano back!"

France pulled him in close to his body. "He is not yours anymore."

"I WILL get him back!" Romano closed his eyes.

"He told you not to-"

"I don't care!"

France gritted his teeth together. "Leave."

"Wait!" Romano turned his upper body around to see Spain. "Come back soon, okay?" He turned back.

"We'll see if he'll come back or not. I think that depends on your health."

Romano nodded. "That... Sounds fair..."

"What? How does that sound "fair" to you?"

"Not being able to see you until his problem with purging is completely over forces him to stop. Oh, and I think you'll be glad to know that he hasn't cut himself in... A few weeks, or, what will be a few weeks in a few days."

"France..." Romano pushed against the blond man's chest. "Let me get some water..."

France got off of Romano. "I'll let you know when he's in a better mental state. I promise that I'll let you see him when that happens."

Instead of arguing, Spain just nodded before leaving, figuring that there was no point in fighting about Romano's mental state. He knew that it has more to do with other things, and not just France.

France leaned over to whisper in Romano's ear. "I'm going to want a lap job from you~."

He already knew that France watched at least part of their time together through his phone. "I'm tired, and I got tired during the lap job, so... No. I won't be giving any more lap jobs..."

"We'll see about that, once you get better." France kissed the top of his head. "Get dressed and rest, unless you don't want to get dressed, but at least relax a little."

"Um... Thanks, I guess... At least I know the answers to my fears because you gagged me..."

"You are very welcome." France sat down next to Romano to get better access to his neck.

Romano tried pushing him away. "Stop..."

"But I don't want to stop." France's hand went from Romano's stomach, to down in between Romano's legs...

APHAPHAPH

(1) Oysters, for those who don't know, are suppose to be the strongest aphrodisiac in the form of food. In fact, in "World's Dumbest - Record Breakers" (or something like that,) someone ate 404 oysters, in under an hour, I think it was? Anyway, one person said-

"He is going to have one HELL of a boner when he's done."


	17. Chapter 17

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Romano closed his legs together right away. "I just had sex! Y-You don't want... I mean, it would be very..." He couldn't finish that sentence.

"Then we'll do it in the tub." He licked Romano's lips, demanding entrance, but he wasn't let inside.

Romano turned his head away. "I-It's still not... Not completely..."

"Let me see." Romano stook his tongue out for France. There were still some teeth marks where Romano bit himself, but he could tell that they're healing rapidly. "How could you tell? Does it still hurt?"

"A-A little, sometimes... Like, when I'm eating something hot or with some sort of sauce..."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I would've made something different every night or something, if I knew that!" Romano averted his eyes away and shrugged. "You have to start taking better care of yourself..."

He buried his face in his arms. "Why bother..? You force me to take better "care" for my self, anyway, so why do I need to actually worry about myself?"

"Because, if you don't, then you won't be allowed to see Spain, or anyone, until you do."

Romano bit his lip to keep himself from crying. "If you're gonna fuck me, then do it already, and leave me alone... If not, then... Just... Leave me alone... I'll get dressed and "relax," like you told me to do... Why did you tell me to do that, if you're planning on raping me, anyway?"

"The longer you stay bare, the less I can control myself... Spread your pretty little legs for me." Romano shook his head.

"I'm going to get dressed, like you told me to-"

"It's too late for that, now. Spread your legs."

He shook his head again. "F... F-Fuck you..."

France snapped. He forcefully spread those legs, ignoring the yelps from the boy, and looked at everything he wanted to look at. Spain's mess was still obviously there.

"You are going to get an enema, so you're clean for me." He decided.

Romano tried getting his legs back. "No! I'm sorry!"

"You would've have to get one, anyway."

"No! Let go of me!" He struggled harder against France. "Please, I-I'll... What do you want me to do?"

"Cooperate with me. At least then, it won't have to hurt."

"P-Please, France... Anything... I'll do fucking anything, just to avoid... That..." He couldn't hold his tears back anymore.

"Well, what wouldn't you normally do, even if I threaten everything in the world..?" France stopped to think about it. "...Tell me that you love me, in the same tone of voice you gave to Spain."

"Wh-What? Why would you want th-that, if it isn't true?"

France paused for a second before answering. "...Would you prefer an enema?"

"N-No! I-I'm just curious, i-is all..."

"...No. Never mind. What else... I would say "suck me off..." Romano felt a sharp pain in his heart that lasted less than a second. "But... No. Your tongue is extra sensitive right now... I can't think of anything else right now. I promise that I won't make it hurt, or I won't try, anyway."

"No! I-I mean... I... I love you, France..."

France stared at him for a while, before sighing. "You were right. Those words means nothing unless they're true. Again, I said that I'll make sure that it doesn't hurt. If it does, than tell me right away."

"Th-That's not the pr-problem!"

France suddenly came up with something else. "There is something else you can do, actually~."

"Wh... What is it?"

"Text Spain. Tell him to never come back, ever again."

Romano stared at him in disbelief. "Wh... What?!"

"You said that you would do anything for me."

"Anything, but that!"

"Then that means that you lied to me..." France made a mocking sniffling noise.

Romano scoffed. "I don't care."

"I think you should be punished for that~!"

Romano felt as though he was going to choke. "F... F-F-Fine... I-I'll cooperate with the damn en... E-Enema, thing..."

France smirked. "Bon garcon. That means "good boy," by the way." He picked the shaking Italian up. "I want you to know that I still plan on punishing you somehow, but it will be minor, since you are cooperating with me."

Romano covered his ears. "Shut up... I don't want to hear your voice, dammit..."

"Well, that's too bad~!" France yelled out. He was barely able to open the door with his fingers.

Romano forced himself to cry. "St-Stop..." His voice squeaked. He was set back down on his feet. He was dragged over to the wall, where his wrists were forcefully chained to. "W-Wait a minute-!" He gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong? You said that you'd cooperate."

"I did, and I will! So, why the Hell am I chained to a wall?!"

"Just in case." France forced Romano's legs to spread so he could chain the ankles to the floor. Romano could feel the metal grate under his feet. It was as though France was planning to do this sometime before getting him.

"Just in case of what?!"

France stood up and placed his mouth by Romano's ear. "I know that you're afraid of this." He groped Romano roughly.

"St-St-Stop! Just get this over with, dammit!"

France mixed the solution to thoroughly clean the insides of Romano. "I'm going to insert the hose now." He warned Romano. Romano screamed when he felt the tip of the hose entering inside of him. He felt the rush of water inside of him. The water went in slowly. It was warm and went deep inside of Romano.

"St-Stop! Stop! Too far! I-It's too far! Stop!" France took the hose out while it was still running. Romano screamed before sighing in relief when the water left him. France used the hose to clean the back of Romano's legs.

"I think you need one more..."

Romano shook his head. "No..." He started crying again. "Dammit... You already..."

"You're not completely cleaned out, yet."

"I'll never be completely cleaned out, dumbass!" Romano hissed. He cried out when he felt the water again. "P-P-Please... S-St-Stop..."

France kissed his sweaty forehead. "Just tell me when it starts to hurt again."

Romano panted and gritted his teeth. "N-Now..." He sighed again when the hose was removed. His wrists and ankles were released. France caught him by the armpits, just in case.

"Let's go up into the bedroom~" Romano whimpered, but he refused to move. "Are you okay?" France asked, suddenly concerned for the younger male. Romano shook his head. "What's wrong?" He shrugged, even though he knew exactly what was wrong. "You don't have any idea?" He had to stop for a second to think, before shaking his head again. "So you do know something. What is it?"

Romano opened his mouth to say something, but only a tiny little squeak came out of his mouth. He covered his face in embarassment. France picked him up and led him out of that room, and into the bedroom, where he was set down on the bed.

"Spread your legs." France asked again. Romano didn't do anything. "Romano..." He growled as a warning, but Romano still didn't do anything. France sighed. "Either you spread your legs out, or you tell me what is wrong.

Romano brought his knees to his face. "I-I... Want to go home..."

France sighed. "Oh... Now that you know the answers to your questions, you don't want to be here anymore... Spread your legs, Romano." He finally obeyed, by flipping over before spreading his legs out. "You don't want to look at me?" To France's surprise, he actually shook his head. "Are you embarrassed?" Romano whimpered and buried his head in the pillow.

"J-Just get it over with... D-Dammit." France used his thumbs to spread his cheeks apart and leaned over so his face was in between the other man's legs. Romano felt something... Unexpected, inside of him. "Wh-What are you doing?" He turned his upper body around.

"Shh... Relax and feel good."

"N-No!" Romano crawled away. "Just fuck me and leave me alone, dammit!"

"I will, eventually." He grabbed Romano's hips to pull them back. France continued with what he was doing.

"F-France... S-Stop..." France cupped his testicals and gently squeezed them. "Stop..." France pulled back and sat up. Romano moaned and spread his legs out a bit more on instinct. France reached down and over so he could stroke Romano. "Fuck me already, dammit..."

"Patience, I'll get to that."

"But..." Romano gritted his to muffle out any noise. France leaned over to suck on Romano's neck, while his other hand twirled around the lone strand of hair. Romano cried out in pleasure.

Suddenly, it wasn't France that was making him feel so good. Spain was being both gentle, and rough, perfectily in specific places. Spain knew exactly what to do to make him feel so good.

"I love you..." He moaned quietly. "I love you so much- Spain!" He cried out when he came over the bed and Spain's hand.

"Spain," huh?" Romano's eyes widen when he realize that he made a huge mistake. He yelped when his hair was grabbed and tugged back. Though that's as far as he got. "What should I do for your punishment..?" He shook his head and let go. Romano went stiff with fear.

"I'm sorry... Oh God..." Romano squeezed his eyes shut and waited for his punishment to start.

"I'm not mad... Well, not at you, at least."

Romano slowly opened his eyes again. "Wh-What?"

"It's my fault for lending Spain something that is mine, even just for an hour... Well, as long as it took, anyway. I'm starting to question why I did that! It was so stupid of me. There are other ways to make you happy, but now, I will have to work twice as hard, at least! Just to make you happy..." He trailed off.

"But because you allowed that, I feel so much better now! Oh my God..." Romano turned away to hide his face. "Th... Thanks... Thank you..."

France couldn't help but to smile softly. "You're welcome." France got off of the bed to take his clothes off. He sat back down and moved Romano so he was sitting on his lap. They were face to face, so Romano couldn't scream the wrong name again. "Keep your eyes open, as much as possible."

His hips were lifted before he was forcefully impaled by France. "W-Wait a second! I already said that I-I can't..."

"Who says that you have to do anything?" France carefully set Romano down on his back, while still being inside of him. "Romano... You are so cute~ So pretty~... And most of all... You are _mine_." He thrusted in hard, making Romano yelp.

Romano gripped the sheets under him and cried out, in more pain than pleasure. "France... S-Slow down... It... It hurts..." France leaned over to catch Romano's lone strand of hair in his mouth. He moaned and tried thrusting upward with France still thrusting inside of him. He spread his legs farther apart by instinct.

"Romano~..." France moaned before thrusting in need to cum as deep as he could inside of Romano. Romano tried getting out of bed, but he was pulled back. "Stay." France pulled the younger man up into a hug.

Romano started struggling and tried pushing France away. "L-Let go of me!"

"Quit struggling and I will!" Romano immediately stopped moving, aside from his chest heaving. He was let go, like promise. France turned around to dig through the nightstand before turning back around, while holding up a collar for Romano to see. Romano backed away as soon as he realized what it was.

"Wh-What the Hell?!" He screamed while pointing at the collar.

"You don't like it? But I payed good money for this! This is high quality leather-"

"High quality?" How can you make leather "high quality?" France shrugged and ran his thumb over the red jewels.

"It's soft, but strong, so it should be comfortable, and nearly unbreakable. The gems arounds it are real rubies. I was thinking about getting diamonds instead, but red looks so much better on you~! Like a tomato! The tag, however, is just thin metal cut into a heart shape and painted red." He crouched down by the other man. "Read what it says~ I got it engraved in English, so most of the world will understand."

'Lovino

Property of Francis Bonnefoy

If found alone, call...'

Romano pushed the collar away. "Get that thing away from me!" France grabbed both of his wrists in one hand.

"That's rude! I payed so much money for a gift for you!" France pouted mockingly. He already knew that Romano would hate it. "I was going to wait before giving it to you, but I wasn't thinking about how you would feel after Spain... "Borrows" you. Now I think you need a constant reminder of who owns you, even when you're with anyone else."

Romano shook his head. "No... Th-That's... Embarassing... A-And I already have a constant reminder!"

"It's not just going to be used to remind you- I want everybody to know and remember who you belongs to. By the way, it auto-locks, and I have the only key to it. It's hidden, so don't try to break it."

"B-But..." Romano stopped to think for a second. "I-I don't... I don't... Want any... Anything... Around my neck... I-Isn't that why you said that you wanted t-to w-wait?"

France let go of the wrists so he could wrap the collar around Romano's neck. "I'll just have to keep an even better eye on you." He tipped Romano's chin up so he could see. "It looks beautiful on you..." He wiped a tear off of the other boy's cheek with his thumb.

Immediately, thoughts of choking himself came into his mind. Romano leaned up to squeeze France in a hug. He started breathing slowly, but heavily at the same time. He tried clawing at France's shoulders, but his nails have been trimmed down to stubs for his own safety.

"Romano?"

"Sh-Shut up for a minute... Dammit..."

He chomped down on France's shoulder, who flinched a little, but just sat there. His breathing was gradually getting calmer, even when he tasted a metallic-like flavor. Eventually, he stopped and layed his head against France's neck with his eyes closed. He was picked up and set back down on the bed.

France pulled the blankets up so he was under them with Romano. He started running his hand up and down Romano's back as an attempt to help him calm down. "Romano... I don't care if you always hate me- I'll always love you. Romano... Row-mah-noh... Even your name is fun to say~!" Romano was already half-asleep. France leaned over to kiss the back of his head. "Good night, Romano~ I'll see you tomorrow~"


	18. Chapter 18

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"BY THE POWER OF CHRIST, WE SUE YOU!"

...Don't watch South Park if you get offended by religion...

"Dirty France hasn't given up... He actually did Spain in the ass no less than four times~!"

Watch the World Series bloopers. "You fell! I laugh. Haha." "Hehe...Hehehee oh fuck."

"My name is Madeline and this is the worst word I know... CUPCAKE!"

APHAPHAPH

France woke up to Romano's back. He sighed in relief. He ran his hand over Romano's back for a while before pulling back and kissing the back of the maroon hair-covered head. He set something up with his cellphone, so it could tell him when Romano leaves the room, before leaving the room himself.

"Hot food, and food covered in sauce..." France muttered to himself. "What can I make for him?"

Romano slowly opened his eyes. He was feigning sleep, hoping that it would keep France from molesting him again. He didn't want to leave the room. He didn't want to do anything. Still, he didn't want to be molested even more. He forced himself out of bed to get dress, before going back in. He fingered the tag of his collar and closed his eyes. He didn't want to be owned by anybody, especially not by France.

He buried his face in one of the pillows to cry on. He hugged it as though it was a person. A person like Spain. "Sp-Spain... I want to go home..." He finally left the bed and went out the room. There was a beeping noise coming from the kitchen.

"Come in here, Romano. Sit down at the table." Romano went stiff.

'How did he..?' He thought about going inside of a room and hope that there is a blind spot that he could find.

"Romano, get in here. Now." Romano walked into the kitchen while staring at the floor. He sat down on a random dining chair. "Good morning, Romano. Your food will be ready soon, okay? By the way, that red sweater looks really good on you~!"

Romano closed his eyes and hid his face in his arms. He didn't want to communicate, or see the other man. He especially didn't want to hear the other man's voice. He wanted to be left alone. His shoulder was touched and he heard pills hit the glass table. He got up to take them before hiding his face again. He was surprised that France didn't attempt to even ask him what was wrong, yet.

"Excuse me, Romano. I'm going to set your plate down." Romano sat back up so France could set a plate of fruits in front of him. It was decorated with berries, pears, apples... "I didn't know what would be okay. Nothing with sauce, nothing fattening and nothing that's hot- but you still need carbs, so eat a bit of everything, if you can." He threw a couple packs of fat-free, artificial sugar by his plate.

Romano took one to sprinkle the contents on his food. He started eating before France. He wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. France set down a big plate, a small plate, and a mug down where he was going to sit.

"Why do you always eat a lot?" Romano asked, curious. France shrugged.

"I guess it's just the normal diet of my people... I mean, socially, at least. What they do in their homes is none of my... Well, I guess it is? Maybe, if I get interested at all in my people's business..." France started talking to himself. "By the way, I want you to stay there until I'm finished eating, again."

Romano looked at the spot where his cellphone was sitting last. "Where is my phone?"

"Why would you need your phone? I can tell whoever, just about whatever you want for you."

Romano stood up. "You took it?! Why?! I thought you said that... I mean..."

"You said that you want to go home. Those words would get Spain working even harder on getting you." Romano's eyes dilated and he looked away. "I won't lose you. Never." France reached over to finger the tag of Romano's collar.

Romano grabbed France's hand. "L-Let go..." France pulled back.

"I'll give it back if you are very good. That means no mouthing off to me, or defying me, even if you give in eventually."

"Even if I do that, you would still give me my phone back for something "good" that I did, eventually..."

"Oh~! So you're saying that you know me enough to know what I would do~?" France smiled.

"I'm not saying that, dammit! I'm just saying that... Well..."

"Why did you say that you said if you would have no idea?"

"Dammit!" Romano slammed his fist against the table, or, as much as he could, anyway. "I'm forced to know you! Do you think I choose to know how you would react to what?! I have to fucking know you to save my fucking..." He ran out of breath. He looked away to pout. "I hate you..."

"And again, I don't care of what you think of me. That doesn't change the fact that I love you."

"You're a crazy bastard..."

"And you're still adorable, even after so many centuries have past."

They both sat there in silence, waiting on France to finish his food. Romano stared at his knees. He hated being forced to live this way. He hated it so much. He wanted to go home. He sighed and stood up. He tried going outside, even though he knew that he would be stopped.

"It's too cold out there to wear what you are wearing right now. Just wait for me, and I'll give you your jacket, okay?"

"Why can't you just tell me where it is? I need to go outside, dammit!"

"It shouldn't take longer than fifteen minutes. Sit back down and stay like a good boy."

Romano hesitantly sat back down and closed his eyes. He was starting to feel like he did when he broke the mirror the first time. He needed attention, but he was also going crazy from the lack of fresh air. He stood up when France stood and took his dishes. France only needed to throw his plate away, so it didn't take long before Romano was finally outside.

France got him a red jacket. He really like to see Romano in red, it seems. Romano took a deep breath and walked around. France had some rose bushes in his backyard. They were closing up for winter. There was also a small, glass table and three white lawn chairs. France was sitting in one of the chairs while watching Romano.

"Don't you have cameras all over? Why do you need to follow me around, dammit?"

France sighed. "When I was planning this house for you, I had no idea that you have become suicidal. In fact, a lot of things changed from what I was planning on doing. I wanted to give you more freedom, but now, I'm too afraid to leave you alone." He didn't look at the other man.

'"He really cares about you..."' Romano shook his head. The therepist had no idea what she was talking about. "Why are you acting... You don't really... You're just trying to confuse me by pretending to care about me!'

France's head snapped up. "What?! Don't care? I don't think that I would think so hard about what to give you for your meals if I were just pretending to care. I wouldn't be spending money on the pills you need, if I didn't care. I wouldn't be sending you to get help if I were just trying to pretend to care!"

"You wouldn't be raping me all the damn time if you cared about me!"

"No person in the right mind would..." Romano paused for a second. At first he couldn't believe that France would say something like that, before understanding what he meant. "Didn't we have this conversation before? I remember it at least ending this way."

Romano gritted his teeth. "Shut up. Besides, aren't you a little, um... Calm? Is that the word? Aren't you a little calm about talking about how you're fucked up in the head?"

"It's true, isn't it? Besides, I love being sick like this, and it's partially your fault that I am this way. You were always denying me. Always trying to run or hide from me. You were always making me want you more and more, the more I see you. Only Canada made me sane..."

Romano sat down on a chair, across from France. "Yeah, we have had this, what you called a "conversation" before. Why don't you call him and ask him to come visit or something? How is that so hard to do?"

"It wasn't just him. It was also America, England, Seychelles... I was happy. I became insane with want again after I was taken away from all of that. It's too late now. Both America and Canada are independant, and England still holds some sort of a grudge against both America and me."

Romano knew better than to make a smart-ass remark about the grudge France just mentioned. "So... You want a family again..."

France shook his head. "Not exactly. I want to focus on you, mainly. To go back to those, though short-lived times would be great, but the past is the past, and the present is now... Speaking of which, I need to go grocery shopping sometime soon. You would have to come with."

"Today?"

France shook his head slowly. "No, I think we're okay for today. Come over here, Romano." Romano paused for a second, before standing up and walking around the table so he was standing directly in front of France. "Sit on my lap." Romano grimaced at him and shook his head. France shrugged. "Oh well. At least I tried. You were a lot easier to break when you were stuck in my basement."

"No!" Romano snapped. His eyes were wide. "You already know what doing that brought!"

"I wouldn't do that again, not when I can take you around everywhere with me without worrying now. I would rather break you by not completely traumatizing you into an even worse mental state, if that's even possible."

'"He really cares about you..."'

"Romano... I know that it's too late, and I'm very fucked up for saying this when I still own you completely, but... I'm sorry for traumatizing you so far that you contemplate suicide. I want to help you, no matter how "stupid" that may sound, while still keeping you at the same time."

Romano didn't bother telling France to stop raping him. He knew that he would never stop, ever. Still, he sat on France's lap and snuggled up against his chest. "I-I'm getting a little cold right now, dammit... Just a little... Plus, the damn pills..." He added.

France sighed and wrapped his arms around Romano. "Then perhaps we should go back inside?"

Romano shook his head. "I want to stay out here... Just a little bit longer. The air out here is so clean."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up all of a sudden, but... You said that this was your home at one point."

"That's because here was the only place I felt welcomed, but not anymore..." He got off of him and went back inside. France followed him. "Leave me alone!"

"No. The last time I let you roam around the house, you purged. Now I have to get my cellphone to let me know whenever you leave the room either at night or when I'm not around."

'"He really cares about you..."' Romano scoffed. "Spain cares about me more than anyone. Especially you."

France walked up to him to yank on his collar. "I really regret doing something unbelievably nice for you. I am sick of hearing you talking about any other man. You are mine." He sighed and let go. "But it's also my fault. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Uh... Are you jealous of the man you kidnapped me from or something?"

"Is it kidnapping if you went along without force?"

"I was sick! I wasn't in the right mind! I wanted help... I have help now." He was pulled back into a hug.

"I love you." One of France's hand went from his back, down to grope his ass. "And I love your body."

Romano pushed on his chest. "Let go! Why can't you just hug me?!"

"Sit." France moved Romano by his shoulders and forced him to sit on the same seat he sat in when he was eating.

"What did I do to make you... I mean, I know that you're France, but I didn't do anything!"

"You talked about another man." France straddled Romano's hips. "I really wish that you wouldn't do that. You are mine, not Spain's." He had to move Romano's chin up to get to his neck. He only kissed it before pulling back while growling a little. "That's one thing that I have to get used to with the new collar you have."

"Then take it off, dammit..."

"No. I don't want to. That is an expensive, and beautiful collar. It around your neck just enhances it's beauty." France sat down on his knees and forced Romano's legs to spread. He unzipped Romano's blue jeans.

Romano tried closing his legs back together. "W-Wait! I don't want... I just want to relax, dammit!"

"Stop struggling so mu-"

"Please, dammit! I just want to relax, like you wouldn't let me do last night!" He tried standing up from his seat. "I want to relax and think!" France stopped and stood up.

"Think about what? Why not talk?"

"Wh..." Romano stared at him, dumbstruck. "But I thought... Just like that? And, about what? What didn't we already talk about today?"

"I just want to show you that you have no power, unless I give it to you. However, I am willing to talk, but, about what?"

"Th... That's what I should be asking you, dammit! I already said that I just want to be left alone to think!"

"Well, you're not going to be left alone. You are going to stay with me where you are safe from harming yourself."

Romano gritted his teeth together and growled. "Fine..." He said, finally giving up on trying. "Just... Be quiet so I can think, dammit.."

France nodded and sat down on his couch. He patted the seat next to him as a gesture for Romano to join him. Romano sighed and sat down next to him, but he was forced to lie down on France's lap. He didn't mind, despite his annoyed reaction. He liked the attention.

France ran his fingers through Romano's hair with one hand while flipping through channels with the other. 'I love Spain, dammit... I need to talk to him, but France took my phone. I have to be "good" to get it back, dammit!' He closed his eyes and sighed. He tried relaxing his body, instead of tensing up. It was the least he could do, for himself...


	19. Chapter 19

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I edited this a little because... Just... "Don't choke, Sabrina."

APHAPHAPH

"I love you. I care about you... Romano? Romano, wake up..." Romano moaned and looked up at France. "Were you sleeping? I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but you're kind of lying on my lap. If you want to take a nap, you may." Romano shook his head.

"I didn't like the dream I had..." He jumped when he heard the doorbell. "Who is that?!" He screamed in instinct.

"I'm not sure..." France went through his cellphone to see what the camera outside his gate sees. "It's... England."

"What? Why?!"

"How should I know?" France pushed a button to automatically open the gate. "It's open. Come right in."

Romano sat up. "You have no idea? Really? You didn't call him to make something that you would force me to eat?"

"Wha- of course not! He isn't allowed to even step into my kitchen!"

"Is that any way to greet the person who is here to check up on you?" Both France and Romano looked at England.

"Well, technically that wasn't a greet, if it wasn't said directly at you, and who can blame him? I wouldn't want to talk to you while looking at your caterpiller infested face! What are you here for?"

"I already said that- I'm checking on Romano, to see if he's okay, even though he's being forced to live with a frog leg-eating wanker!"

"I'd rather eat frog legs than anything you make!"

"I didn't know you were inside already when I said that, but I'm... Doing okay, here. I'm getting... Wait, you don't know, do you?"

"Know what?!"

"No, he doesn't." France answered, before Romano could say anything. "I didn't think that he would need to know, unless you two DO have relations, some how." Romano shook his head. "I didn't think so."

"What are you bloody talking about?!"

France held Romano in his arms. "It's kind of private... He can tell you himself, if he wants." Romano gripped onto France's shirt.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Romano?"

"Um..." Romano had to think about that. If he said that he wants help to go home, he would get punished, and it would lower his chances of getting his cellphone back. "No. I'll call you or something, if I think of something that only you can help with..."

England sighed. "You're at least okay, right? You're not lying to me?"

"Why do you even care?"

England was taken aback to that question. "Wh... What do you mean, "why do I care?" I care because I can help you from France! If I can do that, then I won't be feeling guilty for not doing anything."

France held Romano closer to his chest. "...You want to save me from France... Because it's France? Didn't you already fuck him up by taking Canada away from him?"

France gasped. "Wha- Romano?!"

"I mean, he said that that made him completely obsessed with me... I don't understand why, but I guess that's why he's sick in the head. You know about THAT, right?"

"Romano!" Romano looked at him, then at England, to see his expression.

"Fuck... I wasn't thinking..." He stood up and left the room.

"Roma-" France grunted. He flipped through some settings on his phone so he was watching Romano without having to leave England in his living room.

"He can't be okay with staying here when he's constantly being watched."

"It's for his own safety." Romano was sitting in the bed with the straps to watch the T.V. in there, because it was already pre-set for Italian programs.

"Wha- how is that...? How does that make any sense?!"

France sighed and talked into his phone. "Romano?" Romano jumped slightly and looked at the camera. "I'm going to just tell England, okay?" Romano nodded.

"Are those... Straps, on the bed?!"

"They are there for his safety, again. When I came to get him, he was passed out from cutting himself and purging."

"He... What? What reason..." It didn't take long for England to come to a conclusion. "What... What did you do to mess him up that badl-"

"It's not me, jackass!" France hissed. "He's getting tired of being compared to his brother all the time! That's why he was trying to make himself thinner. Though, as a result, he became depressed and started cutting himself to make the stress lessen, if not go away completely. At least he agreed that coming with me would gain him his much deserved attention... That is, until I let Spain "borrow" him last night to give him relief."

"Relief... From you?"

France shook his head. "Non. Something has been bothering him, so I helped him face his fears... Of course, of what, that really is none of your business... It must have taken you a while to get here. Would you like to stay to eat? Perhaps stay in a room for the night? I can provide you with one."

"Normally, I would say no, but... But I want to make sure that Romano is okay."

France smiled. "Great. If you'll follow me~..." He stood up and started walking away. England followed him into an empty room. "This is where you'll be staying for the night. I'll be making lunch soon."

"Where's Romano right now? I want to talk to him."

"About what?"

"About what he wants."

France gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I think he just wants to be left alone right now. Romano?" Romano looked at the camera again. "England wants to talk to you. Do you want to talk to him?" He shrugged and nodded. "Alright. He's in the room across from yours." He opened a door. "Just remember that I'll be listening." He took a deep breath and walked away.

Romano turned off the televison. "You want to talk?"

England nodded and walked inside of the room. He sat on the bed with Romano. "May I sit here?" He nodded. "Thank you. I'll just come out and say it. You don't really want to stay here, do you?"

Romano shook his head. "No, I don't, but I know that he'll hurt anyone who tries to get me away from him. He already said that you taking Canada really fucked him up and made him obsessed with me."

"First of all, I took Canada away from him to save Canada from him! You know how he is! And second, it's not just you he tried getting. He tried taking your brother, thought about taking Austria-"

"What? My brother? He only fought Austria once, as far as I know, to win both Italy and myself, but lost. He didn't fight to get us again until Austria pushed me on Spain. Then he would constantly fight Spain to get me... I'm going to watch France cook." He left England in the room. He didn't want to talk to him anymore, if the topic was about France.

France was chopping up some vegetables when Romano sat by the counter. "Hello~! Did you enjoy your little talk with England?" France greeted. Romano shook his head.

"No... Not really. He just asked me why I won't try to ask him for help, but I just didn't want to go through the details. You heard what we were saying, right?"

"Yeah..." France didn't know what else to say about the topic.

"I'm... Um... I'm... Sorry... Dammit. I don't really like England, ever since he took Spain's Armada... So I couldn't think of anything to say. He said that he was "saving" Canada from you... Was he afraid that you would rape him?"

"I think he was just trying to be posessive." France growled, chopping the carrots up angrily. "That, and I think he was just trying to piss me off, by trying to be on top! Not sexually, of course..."

"If it helps... Partially because bits of carrots are flinging towards me- I never thought that you were into pedophilia. That thought never even occurred to me." France let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in his lungs. "I don't know England... I suddenly have a feeling that he's listening to all of this."

"I don't think he would do that on purpose. By the way, in case he is listening- I would never, ever take anyone who I raised as a little nation. Not even America, even though I didn't see him as much as I saw Canada when they were younger. I would never even think of it! I'm not even sure if Monaco ever had sex! Not that I care. That is none of my business! Unless, you did it with her?"

"What?!" Romano's face flushed red. "N-N-N-No... No, I d-didn't... I mean, I'm not saying that I wouldn't, but... I mean... I'm not the kind of guy to fuck for a good time... N-Not saying that... I mean... I-Is she even seeing an-anyone?"

France chuckled at Romano's expressions and answer. "I don't know... I hope so, kind of. I want her to be happy."

"What are you making?" Romano asked out of curiosity.

"Couscous. I think you need for vegetables in your diet, and I don't think you're the only one, judging by England's cooking. How is he that fit, I will have no idea. Even American fast food would be better for him."

Romano couldn't help but laugh. "Wow! That's really... Really sad!"

"It's sad because it's true."

"Yeah..." He stood up. "I'm going to... I dunno."

"Just... Make sure that you're around England, okay?"

"Um... Okay..." Romano walked into the living room, where England was sitting. He sat on the other side of the couch. "Um... If you can get me away from him, and get him the help he needs, so he's not obsessed with me any more, ever again... And if you can make people just shut up about Italy..." He shook his head. "Nevermind. I'm here because I don't have to deal with dumbasses comparing me to my brother. He wants me, dammit..." He sighed. "Um... Thanks for the concern, I guess... But I'm okay here, really..."

England couldn't believe what he just heard. "Are you positive? You know he's only obsessed like this because he's sick, right?"

"At least it helps me... I'm sick too. He tries everything to make sure that I'm not hurting myself in any way... And I need that... Please, don't tell Spain, or anyone. I'm not even sure why I'm telling you this."

"I won't..."

"Um... If you can send him to a hospital that will actually help him, then go ahead. Otherwise, I don't need help with France."

England sighed and brought a hand up to his hair. "I'll keep that in mind..."

aphaphaph

Lunch was quiet. Nobody had anything to say to anyone. Romano was almost literally dragged into the bedroom after he and France were done eating, but England grabbed the back of France's shirt.

"Where are you taking Romano?"

"What business is that of yours?"

"I know what you're planning on doing, France." England hissed in between his teeth.

"You do? How do you know that I want to talk to him in private?" England scoffed. France let go of Romano. "Go wait for me in the bedroom."

Romano gritted his teeth. "Why? What are you going to tell England?"

France sighed. "Are you confused at what you want?" Romano's eyes widen a little. "...We don't have to talk about that, if you don't want to. We can talk about whatever." He nodded and left the room.

aphaphaph

"...He's confused?" England finally asked.

"Yeah. What you've been talking him is confusing him. He thought he wanted to go home after having sex with Spain, but I think you reminded him just what made him come here, almost by choice."

"Almost by choice?" He repeated, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"As in, he went with me, even though he didn't want to. He wanted attention, and he knew that I would give him just that. He needed help, and he knew that I would do anything I can in my power to give him that help. He's still afraid of others thinking of Italy instead, or comparing him to Italy, even if he knows that Spain will scream his name instead."

"...What?"

"Er..." France's eyes widen a little. "Crap... It's nothing that you need to worry about, anyway. Just... Keep in mind that Italy doesn't know that Romano is both depressed and bulimic, so don't tell him!"

"I-I won't..."

"And next time, call before visiting, okay? I thought that was common sense..."

"Well, sorry if I thought that coming over here unannouced would be the only way to get in!" He snapped.

"Well... Anyway, he's alone right now, with no one watching him, so I'm going to go. Help yourself to the T.V. and food, I guess... Just don't cook. Snack items only. I like my kitchens without fire... Or my house, for that matter."

"I get it!" England snapped.

aphaphaph

Romano was hugging his legs while fooling around with the options on France's T.V. It was all in French, so he couldn't understand anything and had to go by words that were similar to Italian. He ignored it when France entered the room and sat on the bed with him.

"Are you okay, Romano?"

"No. No, I'm not fucking okay. I stll want to go home, with Spain. I just don't want to deal with anyone else in the world, ever. Especially not you." He sighed. "But I already know that you'll just fight to get me again and a-fucking-gain until everybody else gives up!"

France took the remote from him. "Is that why you want me to get help?" He changed the settings so everything was subtitled in Italian. "Nothing will help. I've been wanting you for... Ever. I can't remember for how long, exactly."

Romano squeezed his eyes shut. "I want you to leave me the fuck alone!"

France sighed. "I'm starting to wonder if you will ever break again. Though, if I do that, I might want to break you down even more. Then again, I don't really want to do anything that will break you down to the point where you won't even breath without my permission."

Romano stopped listening after the first sentence. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"What? What are you talking about..?" France looked at the television screen. A man was using a giant funnel...(1) "I... Uh... I think... It's German porn..."

"Wh... Are you sure? No, are you positive that it's not one of yours?"

"Um..." France looked up the title on his phone. "Yep, it's German..."

"Well, that kind of makes... Er... I... I can't stop watching..."

"This isn't honestly the most disturbing thing you've ever seen, right?"

"Of course not..." He finally turned his head away. "...I've seen you naked, before." He was dragged on top of France forcefully by his shirt.

"So my body is more disturbing then... Uh..." The man in the movie moaned...

"...I take back what I just said..." France changed the channel so a French porno was on the screen instead. "You changed the channel to porn, to escape from porn? Why did you do that?!" Romano sighed in relief when he saw that it was just guy on girl porn, at least.

"To try and get... That, out of your head."

"Just mine?!" He looked up at France. "Well, I guess I should be too surprised.

"What are you saying? First, you say that my body is disturbing, which I'm still pissed off about." He moved his hands so they were on his thighs.

Romano's eyes widen. "No!" He started struggling. France pinned him downon his stomach with his hands above his head.

"And then you assume that I get turned on by anything, as long as there's a naked person?"

"I-I never said that!" Romano started struggling again. "I was just saying that you are probably more used to strange... I mean, I'm not used to strange porn... I don't really watch porn anymore, ever since..." He squeaked when France used his other hand to grope him.

"It's true, that there are a lot of strange porn movies out there. It's... Kind of hard to avoid if you're looking for just... Normal porn, or on the Internet searching something like... I dunno. "Balloons?" Maybe... "Giant snake?"

"What?! Get off of me, dammit. This is too fucking strange..."

"Hey, France." They both jumped in surprise. "If you're going to have sex when you have a guest here, please, at least remember your phone."

"Fuck! Get off of me, dammit!"

France finally got off of Romano. "Why are you watching us, England~?"

"Well, I heard Romano screaming, so I followed the source of the noise."

Romano was holding his chest. "I-I fucking forgot that he's here... Dammit..."

France left the room, making sure that he locked the door before going into the living room. "Please, give me back my phone."

England set the phone down on the coffee table. "I'm just curious to know... What were you watching?"

"It was, um..." He told England in almost a whisper.

England stared at France while trying to process what to say. "...Was his dick small or something?! Or was the..." He trailed off.

"I didn't look, or pay attention long enough to know the details... Nor do I really want to know. Anyway, I have to get back to Romano." He glanced at his phone. Romano turned the T.V. off, so the night-vision on the camera was automatically activated. He was curled up on his side, while waiting for France.

Romano already knew that the door and the drawers containing handcuffs and other things France liked using during sex, were locked. Light filled the room when the door was opened, then left when it was shut and locked again. The only light that was in the room was the sun, that was blocked by thick, red curtains.

"It's so dark in here." France moved the curtains away from the window, giving the room light again. He sat on the bed and started running his hand in Romano's hair, who flinched. "You're not going to be saved by chance this time."

"Why do you want me now?" France sat up and grabbed one of Romano's knees so he could seperate them.

"I don't want you as badly as you want me, right now, it seems~! Did that hetero porn get you horny? Why else would you curl up so uncomfortably?"

'Shit...' Romano groaned.


	20. Chapter 20

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"TWI. LIGHT. ISN'T. LITERATURE!" ~ The Demyx Show Episode 12.

APHAPHAPH

France palmed Romano through his jeans and squeezed lightly. Romano moaned.

"D-Dammit..." He panted.

"You've been swearing a lot more lately, I've noticed..."

"Maybe I was just not swearing as mm- let go if you want me to talk, dammit!"

"I never said that I did." France unzipped Romano's pants. "You're so cute, when your face is flushed like it is right now."

"Wait..." Romano said, suddenly. "...For some reason, I keep feeling as though England is still watching us..."

France chuckled and picked up his phone. "But I have my phone right here. There's nothing else in this house that he can watch us with." He slipped Romano's pants and underwear down so his erection was released. He bent over to take Romano into his mouth and start skillfully sucking.

Romano threw his head back, spread his legs out a little more, and bucked into France's mouth. It was so much easier to just give into the pleasure. So much easier to just lie there and let France do whatever he wants.

His pants were pulled down a little lower France could slide a couple of fingers inside of him. Romano covered his face with both hands in embarassment. He shook with pleasure. He didn't want to cum yet, not before France took him.

"Wait!" He hissed. "Just fuck me now so it doesn't hurt as badly!"

France slid his fingers out and pulled his body back. "Flip around, unless you want missionary."

Romano thought for a second. He was thinking about asking France what the best position would be, if he wanted to lose weight and maybe become physically fit, but he had a feeling that he already knew what France would say. He rolled over onto his stomach.

France pulled his pants down just enough, before sliding into Romano with ease. "Does it hurt? Should I pull back out?"

Romano shook his head. "Just get it over with, dammit... It doesn't hurt..." He lied, but it didn't hurt so much that he couldn't stand it. He knew that once France starts moving, he would be feeling too much pleasure to feel any pain.

France moved his hips back, before thrusting in again, aiming for Romano's prostate. Romano took two fist full of the blankets under them. Doing so made him feel like he wouldn't move upwards and hit his head against the wall.

He wouldn't do anything to pleasure France. It was easier to give in and just lay there, but he had a bit more pride then that, thanks to the anti-depressants. He couldn't help but to moan, though, when his prostate was hit dead-on, but he didn't care. He almost wanted to make it obvious that he just wanted to recieve pleasure, but not give it.

"Your body feels so amazing, Romano..." France moaned. He moved one of his hands so his fingers were playing with Romano's hair curl. The Italian arched his back and moaned from the stimulation to one of his most sensitive-though strange- parts of his body.

Romano didn't last long once his curl was played with. He slumped back down and waited on France. His mind felt foggy for a few more minutes, before he remembered that England was in the same building they were having sex in.

"Ro-ma-no..." France sounded out each syllable. "Romano..." He repeated, before his breath hitched. "Romano... I love you... I need you. Romano..."

Romano sighed. "Get out... I want to take a shower..."

France slipped out of him. "We'll take one together then."

"But what about England?"

"He'll understand... Actually, I think a bath would be better." He got out of bed to go into the closest bathroom, where he started a bath. Romano stayed on the bed. He didn't want England to see him when he's a mess like this. He jumped a little when France returned, thinking that it was England for a second.

"Oh..." He sighed in relief.

"Oh?" France repeated.

"I thought you were maybe England." Romano told him.

"Oh. Get off of the bed, so I can remove the top layer, and remove your clothes, while you're up. I'll clean those as well." Romano nodded and got off. He took everything off, besides the shock brace and the collar, and handed them to France. "Wait here until I return, okay?" He nodded again and lied back down on his stomach.

France tried avoiding England, but the other man had other ideas. "You are a sick man, frog." France stopped.

"Everybody knows that. Besides, I didn't take him against his will."

"You are a terrible liar!" England snapped.

"I'm not lying! He wanted it, because of the channel I changed to."

"So you made him aroused? That doesn't mean that he wanted it, from you!"

"It was an accident! I just pushed the "up" button, so we weren't watching... Uh... That. It just turned out to be porn between a guy and a girl! Anyway, I got the tub filling up with water, so I should leave to throw these items into the washer."

England scoffed and turned back. "Whatever, frog..."

aphaphaph

Romano started wondering what was taking France so long. He found out that he locked the door, for his safety, so he couldn't just leave to find out. At this point, he was starting to worry about the tub overflowing.

When France came back, he tried leaving the room right away. He felt so dirty... But, he was stopped by France grabbing his wrist. "Don't run off on me." He clung onto France, as an attempt to cover himself from England, in case he would be looking for whatever reason.

He got into the tub as soon as he went into the bathroom. He was starting to feel relieved that he was finally getting clean. France locked the door before taking off his clothes and joining him. He allowed France to clean his hair, but he jumped when he felt fingers trying to go inside of him again.

"I'm just trying to open your body up, so my seed can wash out."

Romano closed his eyes in embarassment. "D-Don't say it like that."

Once France was done with that, Romano started clinging onto him. He automatically tried to scratch France with his stubby fingers, but then he gave up on hurting him altogether, once he remembered.

"Romano?" France asked, confused, but pleased.

"I just need to do this right now, okay?" His eyes were squeezed shut, and he buried his face into France's neck.

France nodded, still not really understanding, but figuring that that's for the best. "Okay..."

"...I feel like I need to hurt myself, for giving in to you." He finally admitted.

"Ah..." France understood now. "We should probably leave the tub. The water is getting cold, and I don't want you to get sick." Romano whined and hugged him tighter. France sighed and held him so he could get out of the tub with Romano. "I'm going to have to put you down so I can dry your body off, okay?" Romano nodded slowly.

He sat down on the edge of the tub. He allowed France to dry him off. Next, France started combing his hair. He didn't say anything. He had to follow France into the room for his clothes, however. He wasn't allowed to stay in the bathroom by himself. He put some basic clothes on- a dark blue sweater, briefs, blue jeans, and socks.

He crawled on the bed and curled under the blankets. "I don't want to face England... It's just... Weird, that he's here for me, you know? I don't know him. All I know is that he took Spain's Armada and tortured him... And that he's a terrible cook."

"I can ask him to leave, if you'd prefer."

"Don't leave me!" Romano said before he could stop himself. "I-I mean... I want to tell him something before he leaves..."

"Don't leave?" France repeated, smiling. He got under the blanket with Romano, to pull him in close. "Don't worry about that. I won't leave you alone. I promise." He kissed Romano's forehead. "I love you."

"Then let me go home." France chuckled, scaring Romano.

"You already are home~!" Romano gritted his teeth together.

"I am South Italy. My home is NOT in France!"

"Your home is here, with me. I was prepared to fight for you. I would have gotten you either way, meaning that this place would be your home, anyway."

Romano lowered his head so it was under France's chin. He sighed. "...I don't want to tell England what I want to tell him, alone..." France got out of bed so he could pick Romano off of it as well, who started struggling. "I can walk, you know!"

"Yes, I am well aware of that, I just want to carry you. I will put you down when we get to the living room." Romano wrapped his arms around France's neck for support, and comfort. He was set down on his feet carefully.

"You've been ignoring your guest. That is quite rude, even if I'm here to check on Romano."

"Sorry, but mentally sick Romanos always comes before mentally sick Englands."

Romano turned to see France. "What-"

"He sees things that aren't really there."

"...What?" He turned back to England.

"Everybody says that I'm crazy, because apparently I'm the only person who can see them!"

"Uh-huh..." He unconciously moved a little closer to France. "I just wanted to tell you that... I don't want to be saved, because you have this never-ending grudge against France. I want to be saved because... Because people can't stand me being away..." He almost whispered the last sentence. He turned around to face France, so he wouldn't have to look at England. "That's it..." He gritted his teeth to try and keep from crying, but it didn't work.

France pulled him into a hug. He buried his fingers in Romano's maroon hair, and moved so his face was against his chest. Romano clung onto France's shirt. "...I can pay for a hotel for you, for the night. You may eat here, or I can give you money to eat out, if you want, but I don't think you should be here for more then just food."

England nodded and stood up. "I guess I'll get going, then. You don't have to pay for anything... I'm sorry that I disturbed you." He nodded and walked out of the house.

"Thank you..." Romano's voice was muffled because of France's shirt, but France was able to hear it.


	21. Chapter 21

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

France was making breakfast already when Romano woke up and sat down in the kitchen to watch. France turned to him and smiled. "Good morning, Romano. Are you feeling better today?" Romano nodded, making France sigh. Romano refused to talk for the rest of the night after England left, and because of that, France couldn't figure out why he would do that.

'Another nation knows...' Romano thought to himself. 'He doesn't even care about ME! He just cares about beating France at something. He's probably going to tell people... Like... Like America. Dammit! I don't want him to find out! He's probably already planning on "saving" me, just for the fucking glory of "being the hero."'

"Well, at least you're feeling better today, even if it's just a little." At least he wasn't doing anything to rebel. Romano would do as he was told, no matter what, or, at least as far as France knows. He didn't request anything sexual for Romano to do to him after England left, though he is curious to try, now.

Romano looked at the food France was making. Fruit. It was always fruit for him for breakfast, though he couldn't say that he didn't know why. He was a picky eater, especially now that he's afraid of gaining weight.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong, Romano?"

"I-I..." He started, quietly. "I'm just... Pissed off at England, I guess..."

France could help but smile. "You too, huh?"

"I don't want America trying to save me for the damn glory, either. I came here for a reason. I didn't just give up, you know."

"I know, and I'm almost positive that England knows better than to tell America. Everybody knows how much of a pain in the ass he can be." Romano nodded in agreement. France set a plate down on the table for Romano.

He sat at the table and started eating before France even had his food. Romano automatically seperated the apple pieces from everything else, again. He noticed this quickly, so he started eating the apple pieces to avoid getting talked to by France.

France pet his head, as though he was a dog. "I'm glad that you're eating more, now."

Romano opened his mouth to say something, but he just grunted. He took his pills before finishing his food so they would settle in his stomach better. "I... Nevermind."

France looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just... I guess I just feel like I need to thank you, for helping me out like this, I guess... I-I mean, with the hospital and all... You could obviously do much worse than this. So uh... Thanks... I guess..."

France smiled widely. "No problem! I am always happy to help you with whatever you may need!"

"I need Spain." Romano said, immediately. France's smile shrunk a little.

"He's busy working, you know. He'll come by whenever he can. I'm positive that he will, and I'll let him."

Romano was just about to tell him that Spain is probably working so hard to get him back, like he said he would, and that Spain working so hard is France's fault, but he stopped himself before he even started.

'I... Is he really? And why would he be so anxious to get me back after we had sex?' He turned his eyes to see France. "Why would he obey me, and let me stay, until he had sex with me? Why would he want to win me my independence back after sex?"

"It's because you thought that he thought that he was imagining that it was Italy, instead of you, and knowing him, he probably thought that was the reason to why you would stop him before you two got anywhere."

Romano stared at him for a second. "Um... Were you, er... Just waiting for me to ask you that?"

"Of course I was, because I knew that you would."

"That's... Kind of fucking creepy..." He didn't like thinking that France knew him like that. He didn't feel much like eating anymore.

"Are you done?" France asked, once he got about half way done with his food. Romano was just sitting there, staring at the food on his plate.

"I-I guess..." He sighed. Part of him really did wish that he could eat more, but another part of him made him sick just thinking about it. He was kind of hoping that France would tell him to eat more, but his plate was just taken away once France was done with his food. He tried holding back the tears that were wanting to come out.

"What's wrong?" His eyes widen, and he looked at France. "You look like you're about to cry..."

Romano closed his eyes shut and turned away. "I-I'll try to take better care of myself..." He whispered. France wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm very glad to hear that you want to take better care of yourself."

"I won't, if you don't help me..." He admitted.

"Of course I'll help you! I've been trying to help you, you know!"

"I know..." He sighed. "May I go now?" France nodded and let go of him. Romano stood up, but he only went into the living room. He assumed that France would be in there shortly. It was annoying, not being able to be left alone with nobody watching you, but he knew that it was for the best. He understood that France was working hard to help him get better mentally.

His head was forced to lay on France's shoulder, while France's arm wrapped around his own shoulders. "Do you want to go to the next world meeting?"

"What?" Romano looked up at him. He wanted to see Spain, but he didn't want to deal with anybody else. He lowered his head back on France's shoulder. "...I don't know..."

"Well, you have some time to think about it." Though France really wanted to wait until Romano was broken to the point where he would stop talking about Spain, and start clinging onto him for more then support for when he's sad, or angry at himself. He still figure that he could ask, and see what the answer was. "I'll probably stay here, with you, if you decide not to go, but that all depends on how much I'm needed. Just keep in mind that you might be forced to go, anyway." Just in case Romano started cutting himself, again.

"I don't care what you do. Simple as that. I just want to be left alone by everybody, besides Spain."

France gritted his teeth together. "Do you enjoy pissing me off?"

"What are you talking about?"

Romano was suddenly forced on his back. France started dominating his mouth, forcing his tongue inside and fighting a winning battle against Romano's tongue. He slipped his hand up the other man's shirt to pinch the man's nipples to get them erect.

"It's incredibly rude to talk about another man..." France took Romano's tag in between his teeth. That gave him an idea. He pulled away and got off of Romano. "Don't leave this couch until I return."

Romano couldn't help but to start crying from the sudden attack. He was even more frightened by what France had in his hands when he returned. "Wh-Why would you h-have those?" He pointed to the headband with pointy dog-like ears and the dildo with a fluffy dog-like tail at the end of it. France smirked.

"I think you would look absolutely adorable, dressed as a dog." Romano just stared at the items with a scowl on his face. "Will you wear them willingly, or do I have to force you to?"

Romano stared at France with disbelief. "Uh, what do you think?"

"Fine." France placed the two items down so his hands were free enough force Romano's pants off. He quickly noticed that Romano wasn't fighting against him this time. "Why are you not fighting this time?"

"Do you want me to fight?" Romano asked, sarcastically. He started struggling. He tried kicking France off of him.

France got off of the couch to avoid getting kicked again. "I was just wondering if you're okay." He stroked Romano's cheek. "It looks like you were crying."

Romano averted his eyes away. "I was crying, dammit. I was startled!" He took a deep breath to calm himself down a little. "I'm sick of this. I'm sick of sex, and I'm sick of being your sex slave, but I know that saying that won't do anything, so go ahead. I don't care anymore."

France placed the headband on Romano's head. "I still want to see you wearing this."

"Wear what?! A dildo and a headband?!" France ignored him and slipped his shirt off. The ears went with it. He sighed and dug around so he could return the headband on Romano's head. He then slipped the pants and underwear off.

"Get on your hands and knees on the floor." Romano hugged his knees and shook his head. France sighed and grabbed him by his shoulders, forcing him into the position he wanted. "Spread your legs..." France used his foot to guide Romano's legs apart. He took the toy and eased it inside of Romano.

Romano yelped and whined. France stood up and grabbed a tiny remote from his jeans. He used his thumb to turn the dildo on. Romano screamed a little. He bit his lip to avoid making any more noise.

"St-Stop..." Romano moaned. His eyes snapped wide open when he heard what sounded like a camera taking a picture. He turned to look at France, who had his cellphone up and pointed at him.

He kept on taking pictures of Romano. "I want you to stop talking about Spain so much. If something about him is ever mentioned, then I guess it's okay, but otherwise, I don't want you talking about any other man. You may talk about how much you hate Germany, or if you want, you may talk about Italy, because he's your brother, but not Spain. Not without a good reason."

"Why are you taking pictures, dammit?!"

France unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He pushed his pants down and sat down on the couch. "Come here." Romano shook his head. "Come over here, unless you want these pictures to be sent to Spain."

Romano gritted his teeth and started crying. He didn't want to, but he didn't want Spain to see him this way, even more. He crawled, without being specified to do so, over to France. He was sitting right in front of his erection. "I... I-I really don't want to..."

"Well, your other hole is currently full, so you'll just have to make do with your mouth. Go on." France pushed on the back of Romano's head a little towards himself.

"P-Please... Couldn't you just fuck me instead?" His face was pushed against France's erection.

"But that's where your tail is! Don't worry. If you do this, then I'll keep all of the pictures for myself. I won't show them to anyone. I promise."

Romano opened his mouth a little, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he bit France's thigh and squeezed his legs. He didn't bite too hard. The mark would be gone in a matter of an hour, for a nation. He tried calming his breathing down.

'I didn't give in...' He thought to himself, trying to calm himself down. He didn't give in, meaning that he kept some pride left. Even if he were to give in eventually, he still fought, at least a little, to avoid having to do this.

"Come up here, Romano." France helped Romano up so he was straddling his hips. He pushed the Italian's face towards his neck. "Go ahead..."

"What?" Romano asked in a whisper.

"Take your anger out on my neck."

What did he have to be angry about now? He couldn't find a reason. He couldn't really find anything but annoyance and pleasure. He moaned against the neck instead. He couldn't help it. The way France positioned the toy, making it hit his prostate sometimes. He couldn't stand it. It was starting to make him go crazy. France saw that, so he turned down the vibrations to about half-way.

"I really want to see you down on your knees, still. I still want to see you give me a blow job. It should be easier for you, now. Will you obey?" Romano didn't do or say anything. "I wonder what Spain would think of these pictures..." Romano latched his teeth onto France's shoulder. He still didn't bite hard. France just sat there and waited for Romano to let go and slide back down in between his legs. Romano bared his teeth. "If you bite me, Romano, then I'll burn my signature on the tip of your cock. I can easily get the right tools for that."

Romano closed his eyes with his teeth still bared. "Just thinking about it makes me sick... I feel like I should just bite it off so I don't have to worry about you fucking me ever again..."

France sighed. "Fine. If you really feel that way, then I guess I'll brand you, put a leash on you, and walk you around the city. Maybe I'll do it again when the next world meeting comes up. I'm sure everybody would just love to see my new dog."

That's all Romano needed to hear. He stook his tongue out to lick the length from the bottom, to the top. He lapped at the head before completely engulfing it down his throat. He whined. His actions were just making him want France to fuck him even more. At least it was easy to pretend that it was Spain instead, and he didn't have to worry about moaning the wrong name this time.

France was recording the scene in front of him. He placed his free hand on Romano's hand to guide him down the rest of the way. He soon noticed how the other boy's hips were moving a little from time to time. He pulled back his hand. "Okay, that's good. Place your hands on the coffee table."

Romano sighed and stood up so he could bend over and wait. The vibrations stopped completely before France walked up to him to remove the toy. Romano moaned and bucked his hips backwards on instinct. "G-God..."

France pushed down on Romano's back so he was on his stomach. Romano gritted his teeth and clawed at the table when France slipped inside of him. He started crying again. France leaned over to lick the tears away. "What's wrong?"

Romano wanted to elbow France's face. "I would rather die then live like this forever..."

France placed his lips by Romano's ear. "You. Don't. Have. That. Choice. You will live here with me, as my pet. You won't find any escape, especially in death."

'I don't have a choice...' He sighed and calmed down. "I won't be doing anything, then. I'll just sit here and let you-" He moaned. "H-Harder..."

France chuckled. "As long as you moan things like that, I won't need anything else from you, sexually." He got up to grip Romano's hips, so he could thrust inside deeper and position himself so he could hit Romano's prostate.

"F-Fuck!" He started panting. "Make me cum already, dammit..." He spread his legs out a little more. France reached down so he could place his hand on Romano's thigh.

"Ask nicely, and I will..." He rubbed his hand up and down Romano's thigh, while avoiding his groin. This action made Romano's stomach turn in pleasure. His thighs would automatically spread apart to their limits.

Romano whimpered. "Please, touch me until I cum..."

France's hand wrapped around him. Romano moaned and came almost right away from the contact. "You didn't take long at all..." France told him in a disappointed tone of voice. Still, he stroked Romano until he was hard again.

"St-Stop! I don't need..." Romano tried getting France off of him.

"Stop that." France thrusted forward, into his prostate, making Romano stop and bite back a moan. "I'm not done yet..."


	22. Chapter 22

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

So, long story short...

APHAPHAPH

Romano was leaning back against France's chest. He was exhausted. France wouldn't stop touching him. "Je t'aime..." He would hear France whisper in his ears every now and then. "Je t'aime beaucoup...* Romano... Mon cher..." He licked Romano's drool away from his chin, up to his mouth.

France lifted Romano's hips up so he could penetrate the younger man for the third time that day. France wanted to "please" Romano to his limits. Romano already came four times himself. He didn't have the energy to talk anymore. He just waited either for France to finish, or for his body to finally pass out. He panted and moaned. He was completely limp in France's arms.

He moaned as loud as his energy would let him, shivered, then shook when he came for the fifth time that day. That was it. He couldn't take any more. It hurt when he came, and barely anything actually came out. France finally let go of him and focused on his own pleasure. Romano didn't even know how long France took. He passed out when his body wasn't bouncing anymore, and was, instead, laid out on a comfortable surface.

Romano woke up with a jump when he heard France's cellphone ringing. France was already sitting up- naked, with the phone in his hand.

"Allo..." France yawned. Romano guessed that he also just woke up. "Allo, Italy. How are you doing?" Romano gasped. "It's okay, but I don't know if he's awake. No, you didn't call when it's very late here. He's... He has a cold, from... Being outside for too long. It's been getting cold here, after all. Let me check if he's awake, and feeling good enough to talk."

France turned around to look at Romano, who swallowed some saliva. His throat hurt from moaning so much. He wanted to talk to his brother, but he really didn't think that he could. "U-Um... I... My throat hurts, so... No."

France turned back around. "I'm sorry, Italy. Romano's throat still hurts, and he doesn't sound good. Don't worry about him, though. I'm taking good care of him. I promise." He said with a smile. "I'm giving him the best medicine money can buy, and I'm making him lots of pasta, so you don't have to worry." Romano held back a smile. "I'll let you talk to him when he's feeling better. I promise. Ciao~!"* France hung up and turned to Romano again. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Romano frowned, but he couldn't deny that at least the nap wasn't bad. He shrugged and nodded. "It was okay..." France smiled and hugged him.

"That's good." His hand slid down Romano's thigh.

"Don't!" Romano grabbed his wrist and started to cry. "Not anymore. Not today. I'm already tired as hell. I only woke up because your damn phone went off."

"That's not my fault." France licked Romano's cheek.

"Stop... Let me rest."

"This will help you sleep." He nipped Romano's earlobe.

"H-How can you even think about... I mean, you already had sex with me three times today!" Romano couldn't help but to suddenly notice France's body at that moment. It was beautiful. All of France was beautiful. "There must be someone better than me..." He automatically whispered to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Romano sat up so he could stare at France's body at a different angle.

"Staying here won't help me, not if I have to stare at you everyday."

France pinned Romano down on the bed by his wrists. "That's really rude to say, you know!"

"Really? I thought it would be more of a "compliment."

France let go of his wrists. "What do you..." He quickly noticed that Romano was staring at his body, and running his hand against his own. France snatched them away again. "Stop that..." He tried holding back his own tears. "Stop that right now..."

"It's not fair... You can eat anything and it won't effect your weight at all."

"You can also eat anything without gaining weight, Romano!"

"Then why am I not as thin as you?!"

"What?! Are you..." France stopped what he was saying and instead got off of Romano. He dug around his and Romano's clothes, and took out two pairs of jeans. One were his, and the others were Romano's. He checked the back of them for the waist sizes. "Your pants are actually a size smaller than mine."

"What?! That must be different, because of the different nations..."

France put the two pairs of pants together to compare them. "Nope. Your pants are still smaller than mine."

"But..." Romano looked up and down France's body. For a man, he truly was beautfiul, on the outside. He was a perfectly sculpted man, and Romano was envious of France's body. "Your body is perfect..."

France turned around to look at him. "Excusez-moi?"

It took him a second to translate what France just said. At least he knew enough english, just in case France said something like that. Still, he didn't say anything. He turned his body around to avoid looking at France altogether.

"I still fucking hate you."

France lied back down behind Romano. "What will make you love me?"

Romano couldn't help but chuckle sarcastically. "Did you honestly just asked that?! Oh no... There is nothing you can do or undo. My hate for you is eternal."

France was disappointed to hear that, before an idea came up in his head. "Do you want to bet on that?"

Romano took a second to process what France just said. "...What?"

"Do you want to bet on your feelings for me? If you still hate me in ten years, then-"

"I won't remember anything like this ten years from now!"

France pouted. "Fine. I'll make it a year, then, but instead, you only get to go home for a year without me bothering you."

"This is starting to sound like something that came out from a movie, or something..."

France continued without replying to what Romano just said. "If you go from hating me, to disliking me in a year, then I'll give you six months of freedom."

Romano wasn't sure how France could possibly tell the difference between him hating the French man, or disliking him, but at least that would work to his advantage, just in case. "Okay..."

"If you're neutral in a year, then we stay the same. However..." France grinned at this part. "If you like me within the year, then you'll have to treat me like a lover in public." Romano opened his mouth to say something, but France continued before he could. "If you love me within the year, then you'll marry me."

APHAPHAPH

"Je t'aime beaucoup" - "I love you very much." (Or "a lot.")

"Ciao" - An informal way to say "hi" or "bye..." I mostly see it used as "bye" in French, though.


	23. Chapter 23

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

So, long story short...

APHAPHAPH

Romano jumped out of bed right away. He ignored the pain in his muscles. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He covered his blushing face with his hands. There was no way in Hell could he face France now.

France flinched at the reaction. "I... I was just kidding..."

"What?!" Romano blurted out.

"I would never let you go, even for a minute! I don't think I could!"

Romano gritted his teeth. "That's not the fucking problem, and you know it! You said... Y-Y-You said..." The tears finally streamed down his face. He couldn't breathe.

France sighed and sat up. "To be honest, I did think about it for a second, but... I... Honestly don't think that I can... Not until you're ready-"

"Which will be never!"

"Exactly."

This confused and frustrated Romano further. "Th... Then... Then why would you even think that it would be fucking okay to mention anything dealing with marriage to me?!"

"Because I want to marry you! I want your undying love. I want to be a happy, married couple with you as my bride. I want those things, because I love you so much, that it's considered a sick obsession to most people."

"That's because it is a sick obsession, France! It's not healthy to want somebody who hates you so badly that you'll go to war just to get that person who hates you so much!"

France felt a sharp pain in his chest when Romano said those- very true- words. "But... But isn't that what you want? Don't you want someone who only wants you to him or herself? To not want anybody but you?"

Romano smirked sarcastically. "No. I need that. There is a difference. You can need medicine, but it doesn't mean that you will want it."

France finally gave up and got off of the bed. He searched around his clothes to pick out something to wear. "I'll make dinner. You may..." He sighed again. "Well... You may be outside, just as long as you stay on the patio. Bundle up, though. I don't want you getting sick."

Romano shook his head. "I-I'll just watch you cook..." He had his hand over his mouth, with one finger already half-way past the lips. France noticed that his entire body was shaking.

"Okay... Just let me open a window or something so some air from outside can be let in, okay?" Romano nodded. "I'll turn around so you can get dressed, if you'd prefer that."

"I think I would, actually..." He picked out some random articles of clothing and started putting them on while France's back was turned. "Um... When I said "perfect body..." He slipped a shirt over his head. "I meant, for a guy's body. The perfect body in all would have boobs, no facial hair, and a vagina..." France started laughing at what Romano just said. "What's so damn funny?!"

France shook his head. "I... I'm not exactly sure... It just... Seemed funny, how serious you sounded while saying that."

"I was just describing... God! Dammit!" Romano shouted in frustration. He had to clear his voice afterwards.

"You could have just said that the perfect body would be a woman's body."

"I..." He swallowed. He knew that saying this would most likely bring him pain, but he wanted to be sure himself. "I love Spain..." It still felt good to say that.

"Why would you tell me that?" Romano could tell that France was annoyed.

"I... Wasn't. I was telling that to myself... You may have a beautiful body, but that doesn't mean anything. I love Spain, dammit. Nobody else..."

France turned back around and walked up to him to grab his chin and force a hungry kiss. Rather or not Romano was talking to him meant little to France. "Get your cute little ass in the kitchen..." He smacked Romano's bottom before leaving the bedroom.

Romano stood still instead. He widen his eyes a little and gritted his teeth, in hopes of drying and holding back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. 'Why am I about to cry, dammit?!' He closed his eyes and fell to his knees. 'Why am I about to..?'

France walked back into the bedroom when he realized that Romano wasn't following him. "Romano?" Romano hid his face with his hands so France couldn't see the frustration his face was showing.

"I am so fucked up..." He didn't realize that he wasn't breathing until he spoke. Romano gasped to take in much needed air, though that action finally brought out the tears. "Can't I take a larger dose, yet?"

"We would have to see a doctor about that. I can make an appointment for you, if you want, but I doubt that can happen. Besides, I think your current dose is working just fine, considering your situation... But if you think that it will help, then I'll try. I really do think that you need to get some fresh air, though."

Romano removed his hands from his face to look around the room. "Where is my jacket?"

"In a little closet in the hallway." France walked up to him to help him on his feet. "...If you're thinner than me, but you think that my body is perfect, "for a male's body," then maybe you should gain some more weight just to make yourself feel better about yourself."

Romano stopped moving altogether to consider it. "But... It's not just your body that looks perfect..Your face is beautiful, Your hair, your... Eyes."

"Why would you want my eyes? Yours are golden and rare. There's a million people out there with blue eyes, including nations. There's only a few that I know of with golden eyes."

"I don't want your eyes. I like my eyes, and for that reason! I was just saying."

France grabbed his wrist and started tugging. "Come on..."

Romano followed closely behind France. "Um... Aren't China's eyes golden?"

France stopped for a second to think. "Yes... Wait... Yes, I think they are... I'm pretty sure... Almost positive."

"I-I was just wondering."

They stopped in front of a closet door. France dug out Romano's jacket before handing it to him. "Come back inside if you get too cold, okay?" Romano nodded and took the jacket so he could put it on himself.

Romano took a chair and sat outside by the patio door so France could see him. He closed his eyes. He almost felt relaxed. France knew what was best for him, and did what he could to help Romano, and keep him as a pet at the same time, and Romano knew that. He understood his position very well. Knowing that gave Romano some relief in his newer life.

France smiled softly. Romano had the chair so he was facing France, so he could watch France cook in case he got bored but doesn't want to go back inside. Eventually, France came outside with two ceramic plates holding food on top of them. "Do you want to eat outside, tonight?"

Romano shook his head. "Wh-Why do you have ceramic plates in your hands?"

"Ceramic is a lot stronger than paper. There's less of a chance of me spilling anything."

"But why do you have them out? I-I thought..."

"All I have to do is keep a close eye on you. Come on now." He went back inside and placed hte plates on the table. "Besides, I think it would be quite obvious if you were to break ceramic, especially when you're right in front of me. I'm not deaf, after all."

"I know that, dammit..."

Romano waited for France to sit down first. Once he was sitting, Romano climbed on top of his lap. "Roma-" Romano stuck his tongue inside of France's mouth forcefully. He fought France's tongue with his own. He wasn't seeking pleasure. He was seeking attention, from his French master...


	24. Chapter 24

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**I wasn't sure how to edit this so... Forced scarring.**

APHAPHAPH

France brushed his hand against Romano's hair. Romano was laying on his lap while they were both watching something on T.V. It was in French, with Italian subtitles, though Romano still didn't understand what was going on.

"You've been such a good boy, these past couple days... Is it because I haven't done anything sexually to you since the last time when I kept on touching you sexually?"

Romano shrugged. "It probably has something to do with that. I'm still pretty sore from that day."

"So am I, a little."

"Um... What the Hell is going on? I mean, with this show?"

"Well, this is season seven, so it would take a while to explain everything, but basically, on here, he's..." France took a few minutes to explain what was going on.

"Sounds... Exciting..?" Romano didn't know what to think. He still didn't know if it was supposed to be a drama, a comedy, or what. He wondered why he even cared even more.

"How are you feeling otherwise? Just sore, and tired?"

Romano sighed and nodded. "...What would I say to him?"

"What are you talking about? Say to who?"

"Veneziano. I still don't want him to know about... Well... But I'm almost afraid that it would slip out, somehow... How am I supposed to explain to him that I'm fine without explaining to him that I'm being closely watched and is taking pills to help cope with life?"

"Just tell him that you're okay. I don't think he would honestly pry that much into the details."

"Okay, so... May I talk to him? You said that I could once I "get better." I think I'm "better" now."

"I suppose you can..." France scrolled down the list of people on his phone. "Sit up, so you can actually speak to him." Romano did so and waited. "Bonjour, Italy~! Remember when I said that you can talk to Romano when he's better? Well, do you have time to talk to him right now? Great~! Here he is~!" France handed the phone to Romano.

Romano sighed and grabbed the phone from him. "...Italy?"

"Romano? Ciao~! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. France is taking good care of me..."

"That's good! I'm glad to hear that! Everybody misses you, including me. Germany said that he will be willing to fight for you, and get other nations to fight with him."

Romano's eyes snapped open. "Why would he care about me?!"

"Wh-What?! B-Because you're my brother!"

Romano took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I knew that. It's just... T..." Romano hesitated. "You already know how much I hate that potato eating bastard, but... Tell Germany that I want his help. I want to go home! I don't wan-" France snatched the phone out of Romano's hand.

"If you even dare to take my Romano away from me, I will get you too. The only difference is that you will be locked inside of my basement, and occasionally, I would make you watch me take your dear brother, over and over again."

"No, don't!" Romano grabbed France's arm so the phone was away from his face. "I'm sorry! I change my mind! I don't want to be rescued! I'm sorry for lying. I'm just... I'm very sick. I don't know what I want. Did you hear me, Italy?" France set the phone on speaker so they could hear his answer.

"...I... I don't understand... I thought that you were better now. Isn't that why you called me?" Romano covered his mouth as an attempt to muffle out any noise he would make with his crying.

"I'm afraid that it's a lot more complicated than that, Veneziano. He's feeling better physically, but not mentally. Like he said before, he's not exactly sure what he wants. I'm taking very good care of him, I promise you that much. He just misses you and Spain, but he doesn't want to trouble you two every more."

"Wh... Why did you say that scary thing, th-then?"

"...Because I'm also sick in the head. I will do anything to keep my Romano. Anything that I need to do, I will, just so Romano will be, and stay, mine, and mine only."

"W-Well, I... I-I... I guess... I just hope that you two w-will get better soon..." Romano got up to leave the room, but France caught him by the sleeve before he walked away from the couch.

"You're always allowed to visit him whenever you want. Ciao." France hung up first so he could get started with Romano.

"L-Leave Italy alone, dammit! I don't care what you do to me, just leave him alone!"

France was too angry to reply to that. He dragged Romano to the coat closet. "Sabot."(1) Romano yelped and tried jumping backwards when he saw the back of the closet's wall move and reveal a door. His eyes widen and he started strugging again.

"No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't want to go back down there! I'll be good! I promise!" France yanked Romano towards him, so he bumped into his back.

"You're not staying down there. I just have the tools I need down there." Romano had no idea what kind of "tools" France was talking about. He was almost sure that he didn't want to know. "It's not even furnished the same way as last time. Not even close." France had to force Romano down every step. He almost fell a few times before they finally made it. There was a leather table with many opened metal braces on it. "If you cooperate with this, then I'll probably only do one side. If you're really good, than I'll give you a pain killer once I'm done."

Now Romano felt like he had to know. "O-One s-side?"

"Oui. I'm going to brand both sides of the tip of your cock with a small signature of mine. I have nothing that will get rid of the pain completely, but at least I have something that will help ease it, plus it doubles as an anti-fever medicine. Will you cooperate?"

Romano shook in fear. His legs gave in under him, making him fall on his knees. "P-Please..."

France crouched down so he was more in Romano's level. "If you let me strap you down to the table, then I'll only do one side. If you'll get up and go on there yourself, then I'll only do one side, and give you a pill. Otherwise, I'll do both sides, and if needed, I'll give you anti-fever medicine, through an enema."

Romano tried standing up, but he had some trouble doing so. He didn't want to give in completely, but he wanted what was easiest for him. "H... H-Help..."

France sighed and helped Romano stand up and walk over to the table, where he was able to lie down by himself. Romano flinched when the braces closed and adjusted to his wrist size. France adjusted Romano's pants so he could see what he wanted.

"I'll be right back to get something for you to bite on."

"I-Is there an-anything I can do to change your mind..?"

"I was planning on doing this eventually, anyway. You just gave me the perfect reason to do it now."

France walked so he was out of Romano's sight. He returned shortly, with a leather gag. He inserted the bar inside of Romano's mouth and locked it over his head. Romano was very scared. He didn't like pain, at all.

France moved so he was in between Romano's legs. He took Romano's entire length into his mouth. Romano screamed in pleasure before bucking his hips upward the best he could. 'Why is he doing this to me, and why now?!' France pulled back once Romano was completely hard and throbbing.

"I'm going to insert this..." France held up what looked like a large, black pin. "It shouldn't hurt too badly. In fact, it might even feel good~!" He slowly inserted the tool inside of Romano's urethra. "I'm only doing this so it will stay standing. Don't worry about me making a mistake, either. I have practiced before with masochists. Of course, you will be the first to recieve my signature... Well, my "signature brand," at least. All the other times, I just doodled to their uhm... "Master's" liking."

Romano whimpered pathetically. France left his vision again for a moment. When he returned, he returned with an eletric, needle-like tool. He plugged it into the table and waited for the tip of it to heat up. France left again. This time he left the basement altogether. He wasn't gone for long. He returned with a bottle of ointment, made special for burns.

"Since you're being such a good boy, I decided that you can get some relief from the burns you are going to get, but I want to hear a "thank you" whenever you can possibly tell me that. Undertand? Bon." He lifted up the needle with the now glowing, hot tip. "I'm going to start now. Bite hard on that gag."

Romano bit into the leather bar and screamed until his voice was hoarse. France was being very precise about the design he was making, while holding Romano as still as he could. When he was done, he heard a sigh of relief from Romano. He dabbed some lotion on his finger before running it against the new, marked head of Romano's penis. It was cold and strangely relieving.

"Now, what do you say for giving you relief for your new mark?" He removed the gag from Romano's mouth, but all that came from it were pants of pain. France placed his palm on Romano's forehead. "You're very warm... I'll give you the medicine through a needle instead." He released Romano from the table. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Romano stayed where he was, just panting in pain. He allowed France to move his head so his neck could be exposed. The alcohol was cold against his flesh. He felt a small prick on his neck. He almost instantly felt better. The medicine was cool, which helped against the burning he was feeling earlier.

France removed the sounding tool before lifting Romano up and carrying him carefully back up the stairs. He sat Romano on the couch and on his lap while they watched something that Romano couldn't follow.

APHAPHAPH

(1) I don't think this is a French story, but I learned it in French class. Anyway, two kids worked at the factory, or something, but for some reason, one of them decided to destroy the machine by throwing the wooden shoe in it. That's why we have the word "Sabotage..." Or... Something... It's a fairy tale, I think, so I'm sure it's been fucked around with many times, just like what the Grimm Brothers did.

Also, this is why I had France say that word to reveal the hidden door. In "Mine Forever," it was leather, because I was told that instead of glass, Cinderella's shoe was leather, because I was told that leather used to sound like glass way back then... And then I was told that it was actually fur... I don't know what the real word was, and considering that they changed it, I can't just look it up... (By the way, glass is "verre..." Or maybe that was the way to spell the old name of "leather" or fur... Whatever it was... Anyway, it's pronounced like that.)


	25. Chapter 25

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Romano woke up before France today. That was kind of rare, though it wasn't like he could do anything. The door and window were locked, for his safety. He could use the bathroom, if he needed to, but he can't lock the door.

"Wait a second..." He whispered to himself. He looked at the window. It was snowing. He walked closer to the window to watch it. Being in Spain and Italy for most of his life, he would rarely see this much snow in one place, in person.

He jumped and yelped, startled, when France grabbed him from behind his back. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Let go of me, dammit..."

"Why do you hold on to your pride when we both know that you crave my attention?"

"It doesn't matter who's giving the attention to me, dammit!"

"Even if I were Germany?"

Romano kept quiet. He didn't bother answering that question. "Um... Can you unlock the damn door so I can go outside?"

"Just as long as you wear many layers. You may borrow my boots- I think we're about the same size in shoes. I have many scarfs, and gloves. How are you feeling?"

Romano shrugged. "Okay." He honestly didn't feel much pain from the brand France gave him the night before. A little pain, yes, but not much. Only when he thought about it, would he feel anything. 'Whatever was in that needle, must be very strong...'

France kissed the top of his head. "Bon." He pushed his groin against Romano. "You may go outside, after we have fun together."

Romano shook his head. "I don't like sex when I'm hungry..." He placed his forehead against the glass. He could feel France's arousal growing harder against him.

France hummed and kissed Romano's neck. "Fine..." He pulled away and unlocked the door. He didn't bother waiting on Romano before going to the closet to grab what his Italian would need.

Romano was standing closely behind him after he got dressed. He grabbed his jacket right away while France was fishing out the other items he would need. One by one, he put them all on as he was handed the articles of clothing. He was just about to go through the screen door, when France stopped him.

"What the Hell? Dammit!" He growled on instinct.

"You're not doing anything until you take your pills."

"Oh..." Was all he could think about saying. He waited in the kitchen while France was getting them from who else but France knows where. He wasn't allowed to know where the harmful things were, after all.

France dropped two pills in front of him without saying anything. He grimaced at the larger pill. If it was his choice- which it was, at first, when he was bulimic- he wouldn't have to take the pill. He was eating full meals now, but still, France wanted what was best for his health. Though it made him almost... Glad, that he didn't have as many choices as he did when he was harming himself every day, on multiple occasions. He chugged that pill down first.

"Dammit..." He always felt a little sick to his stomach, even after chugging down most of the water. His other pill was much easier to go and stay down. He waited a few seconds to let them sit in his stomach, before finally standing up and going outside. He was annoyed that his life was sort of controlled by two pills, but it was easy to forget about that when occupied.

He made a little ball of snow before pushing it around, making the snow attact even more snow to it. 'It really is a good thing that I'm here...' He started thinking. 'I have more freedom here, than I do in a hospital. France has his way with me, anyway...' He stopped for a second, before continuing on his snowy project. 'Plus, I really don't care about France. I would never say it out loud, but I don't want Spain to go through the trouble, just to take care of me...'

When he was satisfied with the size, he started making another ball and rolling that one around. 'I get better good here, anyway, and I'm allowed visitors.' He attached that smaller ball to the back of the first almost oval-like ball he made.

He started tracing on the larger snow ball with his finger. 'It is a lot easier to just give in...' He winced his eyes a little to hold back his tears. 'What have pride ever done for me? It just got me raped... He would probably get bored of me if I just give in like a doll...' He stopped for a minute. '...Why..?' He wiped away his tears with his cold, covered hands. 'I don't want him to get rid of me! I am not a toy, dammit! What if I get broken to the point of becoming a doll? Would he take my brother instead? O-Or Spain?' He looked at the fence. "Then why does he keep me here..?"

France jumped when alarms went off from his cameras and his phone. 'Merde!'* He ran outside without a jacket on. There was a chair that was on the patio, now moved by the fence. He could hear Romano screaming, as well. He quickly jumped over the fence so he could get to Romano as soon as possible. He had to wait until the shocking stopped for a few seconds before picking Romano up and running back inside the fence before it could start again.

He set the Italian boy down on the couch so he could turn off his oven. He brought a chair by the couch and waited for Romano to come back. "Wh..." The younger one of the two started, but couldn't quite get the words out.

"Why did you do something so stupid, Romano?" France was about to shed tears for him.

"Wh-Why... D-Do you k-keep m-me..? I-I'm p-probably just g-going to break, and become just... A toy..."

"If you think that, than it will happen." France started running his hand through Romano's hair.

"W-Would you... Throw me away? You said that... That you wanted me because of my attitude... If I d-don't show any more emotion..."

France's eyes widen a little. "I would never do anything like that!" He said, automatically, before thinking about it. "I... I honestly don't want that to happen, and I'll try anything to avoid it, but... I think I would be depressed myself, if that happens to you. I would try to bring you back. I don't want to think about that..." France covered his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry... I'm so much trouble to take care of... I don't think I want to die, exactly... I want to... Be by myself, to see what happens. I want to run away from you, with you trying to get me back. I didn't know, though I should've guessed, that you have alarms warning you. I was hoping that I could at least get far enough so the thing wouldn't shock me anymore, or until I found somebody who can pick-lock things like this brace."

"Wow..." France sighed heavily, and removed his hands from his face. "And I was almost starting to doubt the pills."

"I'm sorry..." Romano repeated, in a whisper. "I'm sorry, i-if I become an emotionless doll... I... I want to go outside again..."

France's eyes widen in disbelief. "Absolutely not!"

"Please?" Romano started crying. "I just wanted to try once... I was feeling... Creative, out there. I was feeling a little calm, I guess... Well, a little... I... If I go over that fence again, then... I-I'll help you get any other nation you want..." He offered. He was just hoping for a certain answer from France.

"I don't want any other nation, Romano." That was it. He smiled a little inside.

"Th-Then..." He continued, although he already knew France's answer for his first answer, and just wanted to hear it come out of his mouth. "Then... I'll... Ma-Marry you... In a year... I-If... I meet your requirements, I guess... Otherwise, I'll just do whatever you want me to do like a good little bitch, if I go over that fence again."

France stopped for a minute to think. "You'll call Spain to tell him that you never want to see him ever again, and if he shows up, or just happens to be there if we went out, then you'll cower behind me while giving him dirty looks, if you go over that fence again."

"Okay." Romano didn't have to think about it. That made France smile. That meant that Romano wasn't lying at all when he said that he wouldn't run.

"And, because you attempted to run away once, you're going to ride me after breakfast. Even if I have to force you."

Romano tried lifting his hand. He was able to touch France's knee, but his mucles wouldn't work completely properly. "If you can turn me on, then I won't fight... I don't think I can ride you for the next few hours, though. I'm sorry I disobeyed you."

France sighed. "Just don't do it again." He stood up and walked to the kitchen again. "I'll call you back in when little lunch(1) is ready."

Romano was able to get back outside after a few minutes. He started building sculptures with the snow again. He wished that the leaves were still there, so he wouldn't have to trace them on.

France, after finishing breakfast, started watching Romano from the screen door. He was admiring all of the things Romano were making. They were mainly snow rabbits and tomatoes, but there were also traces of things on the snow that he made with his finger. What exactly, however, he couldn't tell.

"Romano~! Food's ready~!" He finally called out for the Italian boy. Romano looked up from what he was doing, before getting up and running inside. He didn't bother taking his jacket, or anything off. He wanted to get back outside as soon as possible. "What were you drawing?"

"Things..." Romano pushed his food around. "I'm just doing this to cool the food down."

"Well, that's good. What kind of things?"

Romano gritted his back teeth together. "Just... Things."

France got up from his seat and grabbed his jacket and boots. Romano stayed where he was sitting even when France went outside to look at the drawings. He sighed in relief when he saw them. They were mostly cute drawings of Spain and northern Italy. Especially of Spain. He understood why Romano seemed upset, now.

France went back inside with a soft smile on his face. "Your drawings are very cute."

"No, they're not..."

France looked up at Romano in surprise. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"I'll never do as good in art as Italy..."

France gritted his teeth a little. "Stop that. Stop comparing yourself to your brother."

Romano dropped his fork. "How can I, when people are always asking "why are you nothing like your cute, sweet, artistic, perfect little brother?"

"Romano..." France didn't know what to say. He reached over to run his hands through Romano's hair. "I love you so much, Romano..." He slid his hand so he's cupping Romano's cheek. He leaned over to kiss him on the lip. He licked the sweet juice from the fruits he used for Romano's food, off of his lips. He eventually got off of his seat to sit on Romano's lap.

"What are you doing?"

France stabbed some food with a fork and brought it up to Romano's lips. "Eat."

Romano opened his mouth a little. He didn't know why he gave in so easily. France licked away the juice again. France stabbed some more food, but he took the food into his own mouth this time. He pushed his tongue inside of Romano's mouth to push the fruit inside.

Romano took the food in greedily. He soon found himself running his hand against France's leg. 'Wh-Why am I getting so horny from this..?' He moved his head so France could suck on and mark his neck. He panted and ran his hand down to cup France's ass.

"Someone's really getting into the mood~!"

"Why now..?"

France shrugged. "I wasn't planning on doing anything now, until I kissed you. Anyway, talking is getting you less horny, so..." France ran his hand up Romano's shirt so he could rub and pinch his nipples.

Romano moaned and demanded access to France's mouth again. He used his other hand to feel France's back from under his shirt. Though, when the chair starting falling backwards, Romano bit the bottom of his tongue, and the top of France's, in surprise. He moved forward so the chair fell on all four legs again.

"I-I'm... Sorry, dammit. I was just... We were falling..." Romano said, although he was embarassed. "We should probably be eating, still..."

France smirked and picked a strawberry up with two fingers. It was warm, and sticky in between his fingers. Romano eagerly accepted it when offered. He even licked and sucked France's fingers clean. "Beautiful..." He whispered.

"Couldn't we wait until after we're done eating, instead of during?"

"We could, but you haven't willingly caressed me this much... Ever. I don't think you ever held me this much before. If I were to cover it with food, would you suck on my dick, as lustily as you did my fingers?"

"No." Was the only answer Romano gave the other man.

France sighed in disappointment. "I guess you're just not that turned on yet, then."

"I guess I'm not. Get off of me. I really don't want to fall backwards, and I don't exactly want to eat my food when it's cold, either."

France giggled and pecked Romano on the lips before finally getting off of him. "By the way, you don't have to worry about my tongue. You didn't bite it too hard. It wasn't bleeding, or even marked for more than a minute or two."

Romano was relieved about that, even though he wouldn't admit that to France. He continued to eat until there was nothing left. He would imagine licking the food off of France's chest, to keep himself turned on. He already knew that France was going to force sex on him, so he didn't bother trying to fight the pleasure, and instead, enjoy it as much as he could.

"Would sex even be okay to do when I just got my err... "Vital regions," branded yesterday?"

"It should be okay. I think I'm going to finish my breakfast on you~!"

Romano's eye twitched a little. "Before that, could you, please, do something for me? I want you to text whoever we are NOT related to that I want them to leave me alone... That includes America. I don't want him to come anywhere near me."

France smiled. "I can do that."

"Thanks... I guess. I appreciate it."

France started working on just that. Sending the message- "Romano says that he doesn't want anybody who isn't related to him or me in any way, to visit."

"Now that that's done, we can go to the bedroom and-" France was interrupted by his phone vibrating and giving off a tune. He checked the message he just received. "...Really?"

"What?"

"Take a look." France handed Romano the phone. The sender of the message said "Alfred Jones."

"No way, d00d! I'm the hero, and I'm cummin' over there as soon as possible 2 save him! Hahaha!"

"Are you sure he lived with England?" Romano sighed. Without permission, he replied-

"Don't. I don't want to be rescued. Especially not by an American man who can't use proper English."

"Did Francy brainwash u, d00d? I'll save u!"

Romano growled in frustration.

"Don't you fucking dare."

"R u being watched by France?"

"No."

"U don't have 2 lie 2 me!"

"I'm not ly-" France walked around him to see what he was typing. "Well, now he's watching me. Thats probably because I'm constantly sending messages to you while angry! I'm using his phone, you know. I'm sure he doesn't want me slamming it to the ground in frustration!"

France took the phone away from Romano. "No, I do not." France sent a quick message to America.

"France here. Leave us alone."

He set the phone down on the table. "Are you still horny?"

Romano shrugged. "Are you?"

"I'm sure that I can get it up fairly quickly, after you take your clothes off." The phone rang just then.

"Ignore it." Romano stood up. "I'll wait in the bedroom."

"Sounds good."

APHAPHAPH

(1) In French, "breakfast" is "petit(e) dejuner," which is literally "little lunch."

"Merde" - "Damn"


	26. Chapter 26

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"I used to be indecisive... Now I'm not too sure." ~ From another random guy in L.A. Noire.

APHAPHAPH

Romano moaned loudly when France licked the chocolate off of his nipples. He bucked up against France's stomach to send him a hint. His legs were spread wide open, but France wouldn't fulfill his request, yet.

"Fuck... What do you fucking want me to do, dammit?" He panted.

"Why aren't you holding me like before?"

Romano growled and wrestled France so he was on top now. He started lapping at France's right nipple, while pinching the other one.

France moaned. "I thought you said that you wouldn't be able to ride me for a few more hours."

"I never said that I was going to ride you. I'm just getting frustrated because..." He looked away. "Y-You won't fuck me, dammit... Not even with your fingers."

"That's because I want that to wait, mon amour. I want more foreplay and caresses."

Romano groaned in frustration before wrapping his arms around France's neck. He closed his eyes and stuck his tongue inside of France's mouth. France held his head close while their tongues fought against each other. His hands went down to grope Romano roughly, who moaned in reply.

Romano pulled away after some time. His face was flushed red and he panted heavily. "Fuck me already, dammit..."

France moved his head a little, so his neck was exposed. "Mark my neck, if you want me to finger you. Make it the neck. Not the shoulder."

Romano immediately latched his lips onto France's neck. He made sure that it was the bottom of the neck, so it could still be hidden with little effort. He sucked and bit one part of it before a mark was finally obviously visible.

"Get off for a second, so I can get something that will really make you feel good." France smirked. Romano rolled off of him and onto his stomach. He hugged a pillow in anticipation. France grabbed a vial from the little dresser that Romano recognized. He spread his legs out so France had better access to everything.

"The hero is here at last!"

The two men paused for a second. France checked outside of his window. America was outside, in a helicopter with a megaphone. "Get dressed."

"What the HELL is he doing here?!"

"I have no idea! Just get dressed, and we'll talk to him, okay? I'll be right back..." He ran to the kitchen, where his phone was sitting. He called America and waited for him to answer.

"I know you're there, France!"

"And a "hello" to you, too! Anyway, what did Romano tell you not even an hour ago? Romano, hide in the basement!"

"I'll nuke your nation if you don't give Romano up!" America shouted.

"Wait a second! Romano, come over here instead! America, I'll let you inside of my house. Just don't do anything stupid! Land your helicopter outside of my fence, and ring the doorbell at the front of the gate. I'll let you in, and then we can talk, okay?"

"Fine. We'll "talk" about how I'm going to save south Italy." France hung up first so he could go and get dressed before America came to the door. Romano sat down on the couch while waiting. He started thinking about Germany to calm his arousal down. He jumped when the doorbell was practically abused.

"I'm coming!" France ran into the living room to let America in. America slammed the door open.

"I'm here to save you, Romano~!"

Romano turned around to see him. "I already told you-" He stopped himself when he saw Belarus walking behind America. "I... I'm sorry... I would make you coffee, but I'm not allowed to handle the coffee pot."

France sat next to Romano on the couch. He put his mouth by Romano's ear to whisper into it. "She's already going out with America. They've been together ever since a few years after World War II."

"What?!" He looked at both America and Belarus. "How the hell did** he **get a girl like **her**?!"

"Excuse me?" They turned to look at Belarus. "He saved me from dying after Germany attacked me."

"Really? Huh. I'm not really sure what to think about that. He's still kind of a dumbass who is really pissing me off. Let me just say this: There's an electric gate somewhere closely in front of the fence. I have a brace around my ankle. Nobody can get in by going over the fence, unless it's me or France, and I can't go out by going over the fence, without literally being shocked."

"My big brother knows how to pick-lock just about anything, I think. We're going to Russia after this, so we can come back with him-"

"No!" Romano cleared his voice. "Err, uh... I mean that I don't want to go. I... I don't want to go..." He turned back around. "I get more freedom, here, then I do in a hospital, anyway."

"What are you talking about, dude?"

"He probably won't hesitate to nuke America. Even if he would, he would still do anything to get me. At least, that's what he told me. Besides, I already told you that I'm not going. I have everything I need here, and he needs me. I didn't even want to tell any body who I don't know... You can't take care of me like France does."

"France... God..." America ran his hand through his hair. "I never thought that you could sink this-"

"He is not well, Ameica... Neither am I."

"Where's the key to the brace? We're bringing him home, today."

"No." Romano grabbed onto France's pants. "I am not leaving. How can you call yourself a hero if you're planning on taking me away when I told you that I don't want you to!"

"Why do you want to stay here?"

"I already told you. I'm sick, and so is France."

"Really? You don't look sick." America walked around the couch so he could look at Romano. "You look fine to me." He sat down on a chair.

"I think he means that he's mentally sick, America. He said that this is better than staying in the hospital."

"Of course he's mentally sick! He's being brainwashed by France!"

"No, I'm not! I need someone who wants me, and only me. France just so happen to be that person. I was hurting myself because people would always prefer my brother over me, and always ask me why I'm nothing like him... Leaves me for him... France is fucking obsessed with only me, though. You have Belarus, so you don't have time for me. Go home."

"What?" America asked, surprised, though Belarus didn't seem to be surprised at all. "You've been doing what, to yourself?!"

Romano looked at his lap and closed his eyes. Hot tears started falling down his cheeks. France grabbed him around his shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." He started rubbing Romano's arm. "Do you know how to handle a suicidal man, America?"

"My brother does. He can help." Belarus suggested. "He still have some items left over from the time he had the Baltic nations. He had trouble with Lithuania a lot. He was a very suicidal man."

Romano's eyes widen a little. "No, that's okay. I appreciate the thought, but I'm okay here. Please, I just want to stay here. Please... I don't even know you two, but I know France, so please, stop trying to be a fucking "hero" for once and just... Leave me alone."

"I know that you think that you're helping, but you have no idea, what Romano went and still goes through. You don't know how to handle something like this. You don't even know half of what "this" is."

Belarus whispered something inside of America's ear, making the American nod. "Okay, I understand, now. I'll leave." America stood up.

"Wait- um..." Romano took a deep breath. "I want you to tell every nation you see that I'm mentally sick, besides my little brother. I don't want him to know. It will save me a lot of time and trouble, so I would appreciate it."

America smiled. "I can do that."

"Thank you..." With that, they finally left the other two male nations alone.

Romano crawled on top of France's lap. "Don't nuke anybody. If I get captured- err... I mean, "rescued," I'll try to contact you, and if you come over, than I'll go with you. Hell, I'll even fight if I have to, just to go home with you. Just... Don't hurt anybody, just to get me. Please, don't..."

"I don't know..." France cupped Romano's ass. "I'll need some "convincing."

Romano placed his lips against France's, and allowed the arms to wrap around him...

aphaphaph

"...So, you'll help us rescue him?"

"Da!* Romano is my friend, so of course I will help!"

APHAPHAPH

Sorry for those who was expecting fully detailed sex, I guess... And the very fast cliff-hanger.

"Da" - "Yes" (I'm sorry if I don't get the cryllic before I post this. I don't have Internet right now, though.)


	27. Chapter 27

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

The yard was filled with a lot of different sculptures made of snow. After America left, Romano spent his time outside as an attempt to calm himself down. France would compliment his work, which just made him form more and more snow into shapes resembling different things, including four giant cats (giant for a normal cat. They were about half of his size) with faces resembling Italy, Spain, Belgium, and the Netherlands.

It felt nice, being in a warm bed that night. At least, until he woke up the next morning. At first, he didn't notice anything, besides the fact that he couldn't breathe through his nose, but then he tried talking...

"Good morning, Romano~! How are you feeling today?" France asked, while placing two pills in front of the boy.

Romano tried answering, but it wouldn't come out the way he wanted. He placed a hand by his throat as an attempt at hinting that his throat hurts.

"That doesn't sound good..." France placed his hand on Romano's forehead. "I'll be right back. I'll start your breakfast after taking your temperature."

Romano took his pills while waiting. It hurt like Hell, feeling those pills go down his throat. Especially the vitamin one. He looked around for something he could use to communicate with France. He found the French man's cellphone, sitting on the counter.

'My throat hurts like Hell...' He started. 'Do you have anything for that?' He pushed the phone aside for France when he returned. He lifted his tongue up so the thermometer could be placed under it for a second.

"You have a bad fever, Romano." France sighed and set the thermometer down. He picked up his phone, once he saw that it was sitting on the table, just waiting for him to read Romano's message. "I should have something for you. Let me go check. I'll also let you have your phone back, I think, so you can talk to me. I can trust that you won't try to leave me, right?" His answer was a noisy, groggy cough.

Romano almost fell asleep on the table. France returned with the promised medicine and his phone. 'Thanks.' He typed. He drank as much of the liquid medicine as he could. He could barely taste it.

"No problem~!"

He was given warm oatmeal for breakfast, for a change. He couldn't tell if there was any flavor in it or not. He was given a heavy robe around his shoulders before France started eating. 'Thanks agaiin.'

France smiled softly. "You're very welcome. After you're done, I want you to take a nap in the bedroom. You don't have to wait for me to finish eating. If you want, you may watch T.V. in bed, if you're not tired. I'll give you something to drink once I'm done eating. Also, you can just leave the bowl there once you're done."

Romano nodded to show that he understands. He took his phone with him once he was done eating. He put the robe on and got into bed. He changed some things on the T.V. so he could watch Italian shows, and finally, he checked his phone for missed messages.

'How are you doing?'

'Why are you not replying?'

'Are you angry at me?'

'Did France take your phone away?'

'For my sake, I'm going to assume that he did...'

All of the messages were from Spain.

'Yes, he took my phone away for a while, but he gave it back. I was out on the snow all day yesterday, so I caught a cold, and I can't exactly talk now. He might take my phone back once I can talk, though. Otherwise, I'm doing okay... Except America was bugging me yesterday. He can't take a hint, apparently. Even when I tell him the big answer.'

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

'You're sick? Poor Roma!... What did America want?'

'All he wants is the glory of being "the hero," as always. I told him that I'm mentally sick- though don't worry! The pills are working wonderfully!' Romano sent that message before remembering what else he was going to say. 'Oh, and I told him to just tell everybody but Italy about me... Was that a bad idea?'

'Well, I'm glad that you're feeling better, mentally. Why won't you let America save you?'

'Because France will just hurt his peop-' He got another message from Spain just then.

'I dunno... I don't know America enough to know if it would slip out while Italy is around or not.'

'Shit...' Romano cursed to himself, before continuing his message. '-le until he gets me back. He would probably nuke Belarus, as well, if he has no taste. Or maybe he would bomb Russia. Did you know that America and Belarus are going out? Apparently they've been going out since "sometime after World War II."'

'They are? Anyway, is France reading any of this?'

Romano deleted that message before replying.

'No. I can take pictures if you want proof.'

'We can grab you, and then nuke France.'

Romano's eyes widen. He deleted the last messages that he and Spain sent. Spain sent him another one just then.

'...Do you even want to go home?'

Romano closed his eyes. 'Do I?' He sighed to himself.

'I told France that I want to escape on my own, and that I want him to come looking for me. I need the attention that he provides. I really like being the center of somebody's attention, twenty-four hours a day, for every day of the months. I honestly think that I would be crushed if France ever got tired of me...'

'Considering what I know about your mental condition, I... I think I understand... If you're happy, living with France... Or at least, not depressed, than I'll leave you alone.'

'It would be great, if you could live here with us, but I think France would get jealous and hurt you. Come visit in about a week, okay? Please?'

'Now I KNOW you're sick! But why a week?'

'I'm guessing that's when my common cold will be gone... France will want to see our messages, you know.' He sent that message before starting a new one. 'Don't reply to this one. I already deleted the ones when we talked about France being nuked, and I'm going to delete this one, as well, after sending it.' It took a few minutes before he got a reply.

'I know...'

'I think I'm going to take a nap, soon. I woke up not even three hours ago, but I'm still tired, because of my cold.'

'Okay. Good luck... I love you.'

Romano stared at the message for a while, before replying.

'I love you, too...'

He set his phone to the side and got comfortable while watching T.V. France came in eventually with seltzer water.

"Here, this should make you feel a lot better." France set the glass down next to Romano's phone. Romano grabbed his arm so he could trace a "T" and a "Y" on his palm. France smirked. "You're welcome. Just text me if you need anything, okay?" Romano nodded.

Once France left, Romano forced the water down before turning off the television and taking a nap.

aphaphaph

"...I can keep him at home with me until Spain gets him, no problem!"

"You won't even dare to touch him sexually, right, brother?"

"Of course not! I'm sure that most, if not all of his traumatic experiences, comes from being sexually abused. I won't even dare to touch him in the state he's in!"

'I thought I turned the T.V. off...'

"Will you ever love me more than your brother? I mean, I love my brother, but it's not that serious!"

Romano tried sitting up, but he soon found that to be impossible. He started panicking. He thrashed around while screaming through the cloth in his mouth. 'What is going on?!'

"He's awake!" America and Russia came into his sight.

"Wh-Wh're Fran'..." He started coughing violently. 'Oh God! Oh God, oh God, ohGodohGod oh mio Dio!'

"Calm down, dude... You don't have to worry about France anymore. You're going home."

"I'm sorry, but I want to see how warm you are." Russia took his glove off so he could placed his hand on Romano's forehead, making the Italian shake in fear. "I'm sorry..." Russia repeated. "He has a fever."

"How..?" Romano tried lifting his leg.

"I used a rubber suit to get in, went through the window, pick-locked the shock brace, and snuck you out."

'What the Hell was France doing?!' Romano started hyperventilating.

"Please calm down. You're making me worry."

Romano tried looking around, but that was impossible, as well. "Wh're am I?"

"You're in my helicopter. You're going to be under Russia's care until Spain can get you. Don't worry about him being bombed. His nation is so big, it would take all of France's bombs to destroy only half of it!"

'Why do they care?!' Romano started crying. "Why..? I wan' Fran'..."

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you, and I promise, that I won't hurt you. I promise. By the way, America. Where are we? Perhaps you should take control of the helicopter again so the auto-pilot doesn't take us to China."

America nodded. "Yeah, I know." He looked down at Romano. "You're safe from France, now." America walked out of his sight.

"No! Wan' Fran'... P'eash..." He started coughing again.

"Belarus, could you hand me the chloroform, please?" Belarus was in his sight for a second. She handed Russia a cloth, and a bottle. Russia soaked the cloth with the liquid in the bottle. "I'm sorry, but you need to calm down." With that, he pressed the cloth against Romano's nose and mouth.


	28. Chapter 28

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

When he woke up this time, he was in a bed. He shot up. 'Where am I now?' He spotted Russia sitting at a desk. If his skin could get any paler before, it couldn't now. At least he wasn't tied down anymore. Russia looked over and smiled when he saw that Romano was awake now.

"Good evening, Romano. How are you feeling? I bet you're hungry."

'I want France!'

Romano, not trusting his voice, shook his head, though it wasn't seen by Russia. Russia was leaving the room for who knows what, though Romano didn't really care about why. He wasn't gone for long at all. He came back and sat back down at his desk.

"Food will be brought up to you in a matter of fifteen to thirty minutes. Stay in bed. You're sick in more ways than one. I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Ph-Phone..?" Romano asked.

"I already contacted Spain. America is actually going to be getting him, considering that his helicopter is a lot faster than any car on the street with other cars."

"Phone... To talk. My throat hurts, so I would type down what I need on a phone-" His voice cracked before he started coughing again.

'I want France!'

"Oh... I'll ask Romania or Bulgaria if you can borrow theirs." Romano nodded and went back under the covers of the bed. He was scared. He refused to move from the spot, even when Romania brought him food and left his cellphone by the bed.

"He looks frightened."

"He's not in the best mental state. He will not be allowed to be alone... Even in the bathroom." Romano closed his eyes.

'Where is France?!'

"Will you and Bulgaria help me look after him?"

"Of course, we will."

"Thank you." Russia looked over at Romano. "Romano, are you asleep?" He didn't get an answer. This worried Russia. "Romano, please e-eat..." He was being reminded of Lithuania in his Soviet days. "It's tomato soup. Don't you like tomatoes?"

Romania could see the concern in Russia's face. "I-I'm sure he's just not used to eating, sir!" He ran over to Romano, who was awake, but Russia didn't need to know that. "Hey, Romano." He shook Romano's shoulder. "Wake up. Food's here."

'France!'

"I'm not hungry..." Romano finally answered, in a whisper. "I'm scared."

"I understand, but it's okay. You can eat all you want here." Romania helped Romano sit up.

"I don't want anybody to get hurt. I want France. He only wants me. He only wants to take care of me, and spend time with me, and me only."

'I-I want France...'

"That's because he's sick. That's not a normal thing to want." Romano blinked and looked up at Russia. "It's only natural to want to spend time with all of your friends and family, and to take care of them. That's why I'm taking care of you, while taking care of my sisters, Romania, and Bulgaria as well."

'Uh-huh...' Romania thought to himself, sarcastically.

"But, I'm also sick. That's exactly what I want... I know it sounds selfish, but... I'm very sick, and so is he..."

"What about Spain?"

'I want... France...'

"Spain tried trading me for my little brother, while France was only trying to get me. He also tried getting America when he was first discovered. He left me while trying to conquer him. If it wasn't for Belgium and Netherlands, France would have claimed me back then."

"That was centuries ago! People change, Romano."

"France hasn't... Well, not much, anyway. The time when he was with England, America, Seychelles, and... Canadia, he said, was the happiest time for him, but that was very short lived. He started focusing on me more than ever, then. Even when he was with England, he wanted me."

"It's Canada, first of all... Second, we'll try to help him, as well, but right now, you're our main focus."

"Wh..." Romano cleared his voice. "Why?"

'I... I need France...'

"You're my friend, and I want to help you! France, on the other hand... Well, he has a sister, and "children," but I personally don't really like him. First of all, again, he hurt you so much. He also... Well... Err..." Russia's cheeks turned a little pink at the memory of France molesting his chest.

"He has my pills."

Both Russia and Romania stared at him for a few seconds. "You were taking pills?"

"Of course I was. I-I... I'm a depressed boy, wh-who..." He coughed into his arm. That's the first time he noticed that he was still wearing France's robe. "This is France's robe."

"Well then~!" Russia sang in a cheerful tone of voice. "I'll just have to burn it~!"

"I agree."

"What?" Romano looked at Romania.

"France already ruined his chance to be friends with anyone, on multiple occasions. Even one of his best friends hates him now, and the other prefers to treat France like an acquaintance. You, on the other hand, though easily angered, haven't tried to molest or hurt each and every nation you see at least once in your life. Have you ever try hurting anyone so badly, that the world would turn against you, for one selfish reason?"

'I still want France...'

"The Mafia-"

"Every nation knows what you think of the Mafia, and of Germany, before you mention him. Still, you try to put up with him now because your little brother loves him, and because you're Italy's older brother, no matter what you try doing to hurt Germany, he still always tries to protect you."

'I-I want...'

Romano brought his palms to his face as a tsunami of realization hit him. He started laughing in relief, which brought some coughing, as well. "I-I still really need those pills, everyday, though... And, well... I don't want anybody to get hurt, because of France's obsession." He removed his hands from his face.

"Your soup is getting cold..." Romania brought a spoon to Romano's lips. He accepted it, gladly.

"I can feed my self. Thank you." The phone rang just then. Dread was obvious on his face, now. "Oh no..."

As soon as Russia answered the phone, France's voice could be heard, even from the bed. "Russia, where is Romano?! He is mine! I know that America was going to talk to you about grabbing him, and I know that you can pick-lock even shock braces!"

"France!" Romano shouted, before coughing.

"Romano?! Don't worry! I'm coming, Romano!"

"P-Put him on speaker, please. I want to talk to him." Russia sighed, but complied with Romano's request. "France?"

"Romano! Are you hurt? Just hold on! I'm coming over as we speak! I promise, I won't hurt anybody, as long as they leave me and you alone, and as long as you come with me."

"Spain's coming over..."

"Romano!"

"Then I'll go there, if it's too late, and you're already gone!"

"I'll try to keep in contact with you until you get me, okay? I-I want to go home... P-Please, help!"

'I want...'

"I'll be there as soon as I can! I have to hang up now! Au revoir!"* There was a click, before dial tone filled the room.

"Please, don't attack France."

Both Romania and Russia stared at Romano with disbelief. "Y-You really don't need France. You have a chance to get better, Romano..."

"And so does France. Thank you..." Romano started crying, but they were tears of joy, this time. "Thank you so much... I felt a terrible weight flying off of me when I heard your words, Russia... God..." He took a deep breath as an attempt at composing himself. "But, I still need those pills. They help me out a lot."

"We can get you pills, Romano!" Russia blurted out in disbelief.

"I know... I know. I'm just saying."

"Then why are you surrendering to France?!"

'I want...'

Romano, for the first time in so long, had a true, soft smile on his face. He was truely happy. "I want to help France, but I don't think I can do that unless I'm at his house, as his "pet."

'I want to help France get better...'

APHAPHAPH

I swear, I just came up with this twist. Originally, I was going to have Romano scared shitless, and then France freaking out, but I think this is much stronger. Plus, I have more ideas, for a story, and not just sex!

But sorry if you get confused.

(Don't worry, perverts. There's still going to be plenty of sex and the such.)

"Au revoir" - "Bye" (informal)


	29. Chapter 29

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Frane was driving Romano to a small clinic to get him checked out. "I'm fine. Really, I am. Nobody hurt me, or even touched me, besides the obvious... Oh, and Russia placed his hand on my forehead, but that was to check my temperature. I couldn't even hurt myself if I wanted to."

France's eyes widen. "What do you mean by that?!"

"I'm just saying that I don't need a doctor, is all."

"You said you "couldn't..."

"Russia was being very cautious. I was strapped down to a... A gurney, I think. Well, it's a guess, anyway. Then he would stay at his desk, no matter what he needed to do. He never even sat on the bed with me."

"Why are you trying to avoid going to the doctor?"

Romano shrugged. "To save time and money?"

"I have plenty of both, and I want to make sure you are okay. Besides, we can talk about upping your dose on your anti-depressant pills while there."

"Fine..." Romano stared out the tinted window. "I just don't like the thought of a complete stranger- who doesn't even speak my tongue, by the way- touching me."

"He speaks english."

"That's not the damn point. I don't know the guy, but I'm going to be expected to take my clothes off in front of him?"

"He's a doctor. Of course, I'll be watching, just in case."

"Well, you could have at least let me get dressed in actual clothes. I'm going to the doctor while wearing pajamas and winter clothes."

"I'm very sorry about that. I just want to go as soon as possible. The sooner we get to a doctor, the easier it will be for them to find something, if there is anything."

Romano kept quiet once they were there. It pained him to know that France knew everything about him. Or at least, that's what he assumed. He wasn't asked any questions about himself, so far.

"Um... What year were you born in, again?"

Romano looked up at him in disbelief. It took him a second to understand what he meant. "Um... Two thousand, a hundred and... Thirteen..? I'm "twenty-three," so I think that's right."

France did the math in his head. "Um... Yes, I think that is right."

A few minutes after the forms were filled out and sent back, Romano was called back to get his measurements done.

"For his age and height, he should be at least fifteen pounds heavier." Romano winced when the nurse said that.

"He was bulimic. When I caught him, though, I kept a close eye on him. He gained some weight, not much, but some. He refuses to eat anything too fattening. He's been eating fruit for breakfast for... A couple months, now, I'm guessing? He won't eat too much meat, but he is taking a vitamin pill everyday, with his anti-depressant pill."

They walked into a little, white room. The nurse patted the leather bench for Romano. "They put him on an anti-depressant to help with bulimia?" The nurse took out a thermometer. Romano opened his mouth and lifted his tongue for it.

"Well... Not exactly. He was also suicidal. He still is a very depressed boy. Not nearly as much, but I was hoping to talk about upping the dose of his pills."

She pulled the thermometer away. "Well, I wouldn't be the one to talk to for that. Fourty degrees.(1) He has a fever."

"Yes, I know. He has a cold from being outside all day yesterday."

"I see." She took Romano's blood pressure and heart rate. Romano shivered slightly at the cold metal against his chest. She typed the numbers down on the computer in the room. "The doctor will see you in a few minutes, Lovino."

"Okay." She smiled and left the room.

"Are you okay?" France asked Romano.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm just saying. You don't look okay."

"That's maybe because I'm sick, and tired, and I just got back from Russia through a military helicopter going a hundred miles an hour in the air. Oh, and I did a lot of struggling on the way to Russia, so Ivan drugged me with chloroform so I would calm down."

"What?! You never told me that! You said that he didn't do anything!"

Romano flinched a little. "I'm sorry. It just slipped my mind, I guess. Again, I'm sick and tired. I'm sorry..."

France sighed and brush his hand in Romano's hair. "Don't be. At least I know before the doctor is in here."

There was polite knocking on the door, before the doctor finally came in. "Hello, Lovino. I'm doctor Leon." He held his hand out for Romano, who shook it. "So then, what's the story here? I know you have a fever, but from a cold. There's plenty of remedies that you can get without a doctor. Also, you want to up the dosage of your anti-depressants?"

"Yes, we would like that. Also, he was actually... Kidnapped, about an hour ago."

"What?!" Leon couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Luckily, I found him within about four hours, but..."

"You should take him to a hospital! Not a clinic to get check-ups!"

"He insisted that they didn't do anything to him! Or he... Or she... I didn't get a look at the person, but Lovino said "they." He did, however, just remembered a few minutes ago, that they drugged him with chloroform to keep him from struggling, and that he was strapped down to a gurney."

"I'm calling an ambulance, to take him to an actual hospital."

"No!" Romano started coughing. France grabbed his arm.

"It's okay. I'll be with you the entire time."

'This isn't what I wanted!'

Romano nodded and leaned against France. He sighed and squeezed France's hand. He knew what was going to happen in the hospital.

"They're on their way. Will you please, take your clothes off? After examining your body for any possible bruises and cuts, I'll get you a gown."

Romano gritted his teeth together. "Aren't they going to do that in the hospital? Why would you want to do it yourself?"

"Lovino, please, just do what the man says. He knows what he's doing. He just wants to look, I promise."

Romano sighed and stood up to take his, and what he was wearing that belongs to France's, clothes off. Romano could feel the other man's gaze. He didn't like it when France looks at his bare body, so he hated having a complete stranger doing the same.

"Please turn around." Romano obeyed. He faced France while being looked at. "There's only evidence that I can tell of you being strapped down to something, like Francis said. They should be here any second now. Stay in here. I'll be back with a gown for you."

"Thank you, doctor." France said.

"Can't I just put my clothes back on? At least my boxers?"

Leon thought for a second. "Just your boxers, okay?"

"Thank you." Romano put his boxers back on before sitting back down. He leaned back against France's shoulder. "I'm cold."

France wrapped his arm around Romano's shoulder. "I know. You won't have to go outside, at least."

Leon returned with a gown. "Put this on. I can help you tie the ties in the back."

"I can do that, instead." France offered. He worked on all three of the ties. Romano looked at the two men outside of the room with the gurney.

"I'm sorry for the gurney, but it's required."

Romano shook his head slowly. "No, that's okay." He walked to the clean gurney, before lying down on it and letting the men strap him down. His arms weren't strapped down, though. France followed the two men pushing the gurney into the ambulance.

"Are you okay?" France asked.

"Didn't you ask me that already? I'm fine. I'm just cold and tired."

"Oh." One of the two men grabbed a heavy blanket from above the seats. "Here. You could have told us that before we pushed and locked the gurney in." He covered Romano's body from the neck down with it. Then, he clipped something onto one of his fingers. Romano trailed the cord on it to the small machine telling him his heart rate.

"Thanks." Romano said, tiredly. He closed his eyes when he felt the vehicle moving.

"They're only doing this, just in case. You understand, right, Lovino?"

"Yeah... I just want to go to sleep."

"You will get plenty of that, after dinner." Romano groaned in frustration. "You have to eat."

"I know... I know. My throat hurts."

"Then I'll give you something to help with that. I'll probably just give you soup or something."

"I had soup for lunch."

"That's because it's liquid. It's a good thing to eat, if your throat is hurting. I'll give you some cold medicine, as well."

"Fine..." He looked up to stare at the machine reading his heart beats. He seemed to have a normal heart rate. Maybe a few beats too fast, but a normal heart rate for a person with a cold, nonetheless. "Francis."

France looked up at him. "Hm?"

"How are we going to get back home? You left your car at the clinic."

There was an awkward pause, before France screamed. "Merde! I'll have to take a cab back!"

"But, you promised that you would stay with me!" Romano's voice squeaked at the end of his sentence.

"I know, and I will. I will stay with you until they are done, then you have the choice to come with me or wait in the hospital for me to come back, with my car."

"Um..." Romano thought for a few seconds. "I'll tell you my answer, once everything is done."

France smiled. "Sounds good."

APHAPHAPH

Eh... It seems like a good place to stop. I mean, compared to the beginning of the next chapter.

(1) Fourty degrees celcius = a hundred and four degrees farenheit.


	30. Chapter 30

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"Let's start with the riding crop." ~ Sherlock's second line from the first episode of "Sherlock." It's actually pretty interesting, for a 21st century Sherlock Holmes. Though, I've never actually been interested in Sherlock Holmes before now.

I called France... "Frane..." IIIII fail.

APHAPHAPH

Romano was strapped, face-down, on a leather table, with only a hospital gown on, that made his backside bare. There was an I.V. set up, most of his body numb.

"I am sorry for the intrusion, and lack of privacy, but this is needed, if we hope to help you."

"They didn't do anything..." Romano's voice squeaked in a whisper.

France sat in front of him. "You were unconcious at one point, though. We need to make sure that you are absolutely okay."

"Two times, actually... How do you think they got me in and strapped me down in the first place?"

France sighed and moved his hand so it was in Romano's maroon hair. "We'll get everything fixed up. This is just a random thought, but you should probably see a dentist sometime soon, as well. I can make an appointment for you, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Why do we have to do this? Aren't there more ways to do this?" Romano's words started to slur.

"An endoscopy will be the most effective way to find semen deep inside of you." The doctor behind him said. He finally inserted the tool inside of Romano, though Romano couldn't feel it.

"They didn't do anything. They were trying to save me from Francis."

"Excuse me? Save you?"

"Lovino." France growled. "You know better. You know that they can't do anything to save you, if it's against my words. No matter what their intentions were, they may have raped you, still."

"Wait a second, so you know who these people are?" The doctor asked, while looking through the lens of the endoscope.

"No. They're just... Protesters against Francis, or something. I'm not sure." He lied.

"Then why would they strap you down- to a gurney, no less? Don't try to protect these people, Lovino."

"I'm not..." Romano closed his eyes. If he could he would probably have been crying. "I'm not trying to protect anyone. I just want to go home..."

"Soon. I promise."

The doctor removed the endoscope with a sigh. "He was right. I couldn't see any signs of sexual assault. Though, we would want to have him stay here, at least until he can feel his body again."

"Okay. I'll go get my car, then. Lovino would be watched until I come back, right?"

"Of course. Mr. Vargas is safe here under our care." The doctor undid the straps and helped Romano sit up.

"Wait a second. That's it? You're done already?"

"Yes, we are. Do you need anything while waiting on Mr. Bonnefoy?"

"Cold medicine?"

"I'm sorry. You should avoid drinking anything while numb."

Romano's eyebrow raised. "Then... No."

France grabbed Romano bridal-style. "I'll carry you to a room, so you don't have to worry."

Romano wasn't sure what he would need to worry about, but he wouldn't complain to France about this. "Thank you, I guess?"

"No problem~!" France followed the doctor into an empty room. He set Romano down on the bed and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back. It shouldn't take too long. If you're hungry, just let somebody know. Okay?" Romano nodded and relaxed. France covered him with a heavy blanket that was rolled up at the foot of the bed.

Romano decided to try to get some sleep again. He wasn't tired, considering that he already had a couple of naps throughout the day, but he was numb. He couldn't feel anything, so to pass time, he figured that he would get some sleep and hope that he can feel everything again once he wakes up.


	31. Chapter 31

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"YOUR MOTHER PLAYS CARD GAMES IN HELL!"

"I know. That's because I killed her!"

APHAPHAPH

"Thirty-eight. You still have a fever." France looked down at Romano, who was curled up in the bed. "At least you're getting better."

"Dammit, France. You could have warned me."

"You're the one who begged me to go back outside."

"I didn't know that being out in the snow all day would make me sick! That was the first time I've even seen that much snow at one time, in person."

"It only gets better, before it gets very annoying. Do you need any cough drops?"

"Sure, why not?" Romano sighed and grabbed the sheets. He felt like shit. He just wanted to feel better again. "Thanks..."

"I'll do anything to make you feel better, you know." He already had a few in his pocket. He set them down on the dresser next to the bed.

"Shave, and wear a dress... And you would probably be the most beautiful person I've ever seen." France stared at Romano with a look of disbelief. "Otherwise, if it weren't for you being... You, your face would be very handsom. Well... It is, but you're you."

France sighed, but smiled softly. "You're sick, so I'm not sure how much you are honestly, well, honest, about that, but thank you. Who knows? You may be being honest because you are sick."

Romano spread his arms out. "Come into bed with me?"

France shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't want to get sick." Romano whined, before wrapping himself tigthter in the blanket.

"Thanks for the cough drops, again."

"You're welcome, again. Do you need anything else?"

"My cellphone. I'm not sleepy, just fatigue."

"Okay." He ran his hand in Romano's hair. "I'll be right back, with your cellphone, and tomato juice, just in case you get thirsty."

"Thank you." Romano was bored once France left. He grabbed the remote for the T.V. to search around the channels. He couldn't find anything to watch. With a deep sigh, he turned off the T.V. and got out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Romano jumped, and turned around. "Get back into bed."

"I'm fucking bored! I want to move around. I'm tired of just sitting around."

"You have a fever, Romano. Get back into bed, now."

"Can't I just sit down on the couch? Please? At least let me do something!"

France cupped Romano's cheek with his palm. "I'm sorry. Do you need or want anything else? Anything that I can get for you?"

"No. I'll get back into bed." He practically crawled back into bed. "You know, you could have this bed, and I can take one of the others."

"I know. I just want you to be comfortable."

"Then, couldn't you at least bring a chair in? I just want to talk to someone."

"About what?"

Romano shrugged. "I dunno. If you can find something stupid on T.V. or something, then we can make fun of that."

"Well, I suppose that could be okay." France left the room again.

"Thank you." Romano whispered. He took his phone and searched through his read text messages.

'Romano here. You're Canada, right?' He got an answer almost right away.

'Yes. Is everything okay? Did France do anything to you?'

'Everything's fine. Well, except, I'm sick. (I caught a cold by playing outside in the snow.) I just wanted to meet you in person, and I think France would like to see you again.'

'Oh. I'll call France to see what would be a good time.'

'Don't! Surprise him! I think he would like that.'

'I really should call him. What if it's a bad time?'

'Fine. Do what you want. He's not doing anything right now. He's just watching T.V. right now.'

"Who are you texting?" Romano looked up at France. He set a chair down next to the bed and sat on it.

"Just... Spain." He lied. He didn't want France to know that he was talking to Canada. Just then, France's phone went off.

"It's Canada!" France smiled and answered the phone eagerly. "Allo, mon petit Mattie~!" Romano had to turn away to hide his smile. "Well, Romano is sick right now, so how about in a few days?"

'He already knows that I'm sick.' Romano thought to himself. He started texting Spain.

'How are you holding up?'

'I should be asking you that.'

"That sounds good! I'll see you in about two or three days! Ciao~!" France hung up his phone. "Canada's coming over in a few days!" France said, with a smile. "You can finally meet him~!"

"That's great! I've been wanting to meet him for a while now."

'Canada's coming over in a few days. I'm excited to meet him!'

'Who's Canada?'

'France's son..? Yeah. I'm pretty sure he's France's son.'

'France's son...'

'Oh! I remember him! Well, I remember pictures of him, anyway. He bears a resemblance to America, and speaking of bears, he has a pet one.'

'Another twin? That's cool.'

'Wait, what?!'

"Spain said that Canada has a pet bear?!"

"Yes, he does. Kumajirou. Don't worry. He's a little, lazy polar bear. I don't think he ever grows... And he talks."

"What?!"

"I think Canada has a bear in his arms most of the time, to gain attention, but it doesn't always work... Espeically if America is around."

"Why a bear?!"

France shrugged. "Because he's Canada?"

"Isn't that kind of, almost um... Racist?"

"He had Kumajirou... Forever. Ever since he was just a kid. You were young then, too. Not as young as he was, but you were young. So, back when we found Kumajirou, it was shortly-ish after finding Canada."

"Ish?"

"It was short, compared to nations."

"Oh." Romano turned the television back on and searched around. Nothing. He handed the remote to France. Once again, despite the italian subtitles, he didn't understand what was going on. "Can you explain, what the hell is going on?"

"Well..."


	32. Chapter 32

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

France held Romano around his waist. "I'm so glad that I finally got to know you a lot, and that you got to know me, after decades... Centuries, of being pulled away from you."

'And for a good reason.' Romano sighed. "Why would you bring this up now, just randomly?"

"I was just thinking about the first time I got you, all those decades ago." Romano cringed. "You are a lot more comfortable with being close to me, now, than you were back then!"

Romano closed his eyes. "After you released me, everybody started ignoring me after a while. I was jealous. I wan... Needed, attention from somebody! I even got mad, and started hurting myself when I thought that you were truely, completely over me, just to get attention."

France hugged him tighter. "Never. I will never grow tired of you."

"That's what I need. When is... Um... Canda, coming over?"

"Canada, will be here any minute now. Prussia may be with him."

"Prussia? That potato bastard's older brother? Why would he be with Can-nahdah?"

"Well, they are "married."

Romano looked up at France for a second. "What the Hell. Seriously?! Isn't Canadia just a little bit younger than me?! Didn't Prussia know Canida ever since Candia was little?!"

"They're "married" because Canada, has a state... A state?" France thought about it for a second. "Yeah, a state... I think. Named "New Prussia."

"And you're okay with your former best friend dating your son?"

France shrugged. "As long as they're happy together. I do believe that Canada truely loves Prussia, and the other way around."

"So he's dating a kind-of German..." Romano growled to himself.

"Don't judge somebody before you even see their faces! In fact, don't judge somebody by their face, either." He kissed the back of Romano's neck.

"It wouldn't be good if you're hard when your son is here."

France sighed. "Later, then." He moved Romano so he was next to him. He moved his head so it was against France's shoulder. "You are tempting me..."

"Blame the pills." He sighed contently. "I'm sorry for suddenly changing the subject, but... How the hell did a guy like America, get a girl like Belarus, exactly, anyway? I already know that he saved her, but... That's it?"

"No. Actually, when Belarus came to, she had amnesia. It didn't take too long for her to remember her family, especially Russia, but she was still recovering from nearly dying."

"Wait, what?" Romano widen his eyes a little.

"It was after World War II. Anyway, time happened, I guess. Spending hours everyday with, and getting to know each other, can really change a person's perspective on someone, especially for America. He loved her before she remembered what made herself obsessed with marrying her brother. I remembered that he came for me for advise."

"Oh." Romano didn't want to know what kind of "advise" he gave America. "Taking away their personality differences, they really do look very good together. Like the perfect couple. But... Fucking... America... You know."

France gritted his teeth. "I know way more about America than you do. Trust me... So, yes. I do know, exactly, what you are talking about." He wrapped his arm around Romano's shoulders, and placed one of his feet ontop of the other knee.

Romano jumped in surprise when the loud door bell rang throughout the entire house.

"Canada~!" France practically sang. He unlocked the gate door by using his phone, before talking into it. "It's open for you~!"

Canada was hugged the second he came through the front door, it seemed. Romano couldn't even imagine how excited and happy France was to see Canada. He smiled to himself in triumph, before turning back around.

"P-Papa... You're squeezing us... 'Can't breath..."

France let go of the boy. "Je suis desole.* I am just so happy to see you~! How have you been? How's Prussia? Why didn't he come with you?"

"We're both fine. He's visiting Germany's place right now. Et toi?"*

France's smile grew when he heard Canada use his language. "Tres bon!* Would you like some coffee?"

"You don't have to go through the trouble."

"Nonsense! Anything you need or want, you just let me know, d'accord?" France turned to look at Romano. "How about you, Romano? Would you like any coffee?"

Romano turned back around to look at France. "Sure, I guess."

"Great! Just sit down anywhere, and I'll be back in a moment~!" France practically skipped to the kitchen. Canada decided to sit down on the other end of the couch that Romano was sitting on.

"He... He doesn't seem to notice me..." He thought out loud, while looking at Romano.

"Who are you?" His tiny, pet polar bear asked.

"I'm Cana-"

"Holy shit!" Romano jumped off of the couch. France ran into the living room as fast as he could.

"What's wrong?"

"A talking bear! I-It's a fucking talking bear!"

France sighed in relief. "I know that I told you about him."

"Y-Yeah, but... It's a fucking... I didn't think you were actually... I mean, it's a talking, miniature, polar bear."

"U-Um... A talking bear isn't all that bad, compared to what other nations has for pets..."

"You should see America's "pets." Kumajirou talked again, making Romano sit down on one of the leather chairs by the couch. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Kumajirou. "What are you staring at, mister?"

"You're a talking polar bear..."

"America has a whale as a pet, and an alien as a friend and room mate."

Romano stared at the bear for a few quiet seconds, before standing up and walking towards the kitchen while screaming- "France! The bear is telling me that America has an alien!"

"Um..." France placed a hand on his forehead and sighed. "That's kind of because... Can we talk about this later?"

"He actually has- you know what? Nevermind! I'm still sick, obviously! I need some sleep. Good night!" Romano tried walking to the bedroom, but Canada was behind him.

"I-I'm sorry if Kumajirou scared you! I truely am terribly sorry for that."

Romano stared at Canada's face for a while. "You're Canaida?"

"It's Canada, actually..."

"I can see the resemblance to America! You look like him, except your hair is different, and your eyes are kind of dark. Plus, you're quiet. Nice to finally meet you!" He held his hand out. Canada shook it with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna sleep my cold off."

"Romano, you're not sick anymore. What I said is true. America has had a pet whale and an alien friend for decades now."

"Why do you seem so nonchalant about that?!" Romano screamed at France.

"I've... Kind of met Tony, when the world was being taken over by the pict, aliens... Things."

"...Tony?! The alien has a na- why am I asking that?! Fuck it! I'll just ask him myself!" Romano ran into the bedroom, where France's phone was sitting. He copied America's number down on his own phone.

'France says that you have an alien?! This is Romano, by the way.'

'Yeah! I'll send u a pic!'

Romano recieved a picture about a minute after of an alien with big, red eyes, giving the camera a thumbs up.

'...What the fuck is that?'

'It's Tony! Tony the alien!'

Romano stared at the picture for a minute before throwing his arms in the air. "I give up!" Romano walked into the kitchen. "I don't care anymore! Just... Coffee. Is it ready?"

"Oui." France poured some of the coffee in a black, ceramic mug. "So, did he send you a picture?"

"Shut up!" Romano handed the cup given to him, to Canada. "Just... Shut up."

"Thank you for the coffee, papa, a-and Romano."

"Of course! I shouldn't need to tell you this, but make yourself at home~!"

France was very happy. If it meant France's happiness, then Romano would try to forget the weird pets his "kids" has. France's happiness means that Romano gets to escape from said french man for at least until they go to bed. At least he wouldn't have France trying to attack or seduce him until then.

APHAPHAPH

"Je suis desole" - "I am sorry"

"Et toi" - "And you"

"Tres bon" - "Very good"


	33. Chapter 33

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH!

Romano looked down at the knife he was holding. 'Why am I holding a knife?' He thought to himself. He looked up at the bed he shares with France. There was a lump on the bed. 'I can't kill France...' He lifted up the knife. 'I can hurt him severly, though. Scar his perfect body.'

He stabbed the figure in the bed multiple times, violently. He didn't hear any screaming. The figure didn't struggle. He stopped to inspect the damage. He moved the blanket out of the way. Instead of a breathing France, he saw a dead Italy.

"No!" He sat up and screamed. "Italy!"

Canada jumped in surprise. "Romano, what's wrong?"

Romano looked around. "Where's Italy?! Italy!"

France hugged Romano. "Shh... Calm down, Romano."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He grabbed onto France's shirt. "I'm sorry... I didn't... I'm sorry..."

"Shh... Shush... It was a bad dream. Romano, it was only a bad dream."

"Where's Italy?"

"You can call him. I'm sure that he's okay. You fell asleep on my lap during a movie we were watching, and only had a bad dream. Canada, can you do something for me?"

Canada nodded. "Of course."

"Get Romano's cellphone? I think I saw it in the kitchen last." Canada nodded again and stood up. "Merci beaucoup."

"I tried to hurt you... I killed Italy. I didn't mean to." Romano started crying against France's chest. "I'm sorry... I was jealous. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

Canada handed Romano his phone. "Here."

Romano took the phone. "Th-Thank you." He started going down the list of names in his contact list.

"Merci beaucoup."

"I-Italy... Italy, are you okay? I just wanted to talk..."

"Romano..."

"One second, Italy." Romano looked up at France. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to talk in private?"

"Y-Yeah, sure..." Romano stood up and walked away.

France took out his own phone to watch Romano.

Canada widen his eyes. "Papa, what are you doing? This is destroying Romano's privacy!"

"He knows that I'm doing this. It's a long story. I don't want to have to do this, but I have to make sure he doesn't get hurt..."

Canada's eyes widen a little. "...I-I understand."

"I don't think he would actually go through with that! He was just worried about losing me." They heard Romano say. "I... I understand if you want to tell Germany. I'm surprised that you didn't, actually, but he'll get hurt if he tries, no matter how strong he may be."

"What are they talking about?"

France shrugged. "I'm not quite sure." He was half-true. He had a good idea of what they were talking about, but he wasn't exactly sure.

"But... I don't know if I want to leave... He'll just hurt you, and Germany, as well as me. Please, just... Don't."

France texted Romano. 'Get off.'

Romano almost dropped his phone when it vibrated and gave off a small tune. He checked the message he got before putting the phone back up to his face. "I have to go now. I... I'm sorry. You may visit if you want... Just don't visit alone, okay? I'm fine here. I promise. T... Ti amo. Ciao."* He hung up and leaned his head up against the wall. His phone vibrated and rang a tune again.

'I'm not mad at you. Come back in here, s'il vous plait.'*

Romano sighed and stood up from where he was sitting. It made him almost sick to know that he was obeying his "master," like a good "pet," but he knew better than to do anything otherwise, even if he didn't understand "why."

"There he is~! I was just about to discuss dinner with you two. Is there anything specific you want?" Romano thought about it for a second before he shrugged and shook his head. "Fondue it is, then~!"

"I though fondue was more Swiss than French."

"It is, but it doesn't mean that it's not enjoyable every once in a while."

Romano shrugged again. "Whatever. I don't really care." He sat back down, next to France, but he didn't lean against him this time.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk, then~!" With that, France left the two younger nations alone.

"D... D-Do you actually like it here?"

Romano shrugged. "It keeps everybody safe. He's kind of... Very crazy. Very obsessed, and very possessive."

"He's haven't always been like this... Not exactly, anyway."

"Um..." Romano tried thinking of something new to talk about. Anything that didn't have to deal with France. "Is your bear nice..?"

"Define "nice." I... Would probably not pet him, actually."

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

"I'm Canada..."

Romano suddenly smirked. "I'm glad that you are nothing like America. He's annoying, first of all. Plus, it proves that not all twins are alike. I really like you, ya' know?"

Canada smiled softly. "Th-Thank you."

"Your personality makes you a lot cuter than America, as well."

"America told me that he rescued you or... Something."

Romano gritted his teeth together. "I told him not to!"

Canada closed his eyes and sighed. "I was afraid of that..."

"So, he is always like that? How obnoxious."

"At least you're not related to him, or getting mistaken for your brother, for that matter."

"Nope. I'm just constantly getting asked "why I'm nothing like my brother."

Both Romano and Canada got a text message just then.

'Do you want anything specific?'

'Should you be texting while cooking? Also, cherry tomatoes.'

'Will you be okay with cherry tomatoes?' He asked both of the younger nations.

'Yeah...' Romano replied.

'Of course!'

'Also,' France started texting Romano again. 'I'm just waiting for the cheese to melt. I should still have some good cherry tomatoes for you.'

'...Thanks... I guess...' Romano sighed to himself.

APHAPHAPH

I was actually watching "Child of Rage" when I started this chapter... I still feel that the child was unrealistic, compared to the documentary.

(Italian) "Ti amo. Ciao" - "I love you. Bye."

(French) "S'il vous plait" - "Please"


	34. Chapter 34

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Romano was on a bed, naked. He looked away once France started stripping in front of him. "Don't look away from me~!" France sniffed to feign sadness.

"I just want to get this over with..."

"Finger yourself."

Romano looked at France in disbelief. "What?!"

"Finger yourself." He spreaded Romano's legs apart and grabbed one of his wrists. "I'll help~." He put the hand over Romano's anus.

"Wait, Fran-" Romano gasped when France forced his finger inside of him.

"You can do the rest, right?" France moved his hand away.

'There's no point in pulling out.' Romano slid his finger in deeper. He gasped quietly and looked away when he hit his prostate. He moaned and kept on fingering that one spot for a while. Eventually, he leaned back against France's bare chest and spreaded his legs out further apart. 'I need more...' He slipped the finger out, so he could insert another one.

France chuckled in a low voice. "Are you enjoying yourself? Go ahead and cum. I won't stop you."

"Shut up..." Romano moaned. He sped up to get it over with. France chuckled again.

France got up and stood in front of Romano to get a better view of him. Romano nearly fell backwards, with nothing to lean against now. He started speading his fingers up, just to get it over with. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the image of Spain.

He eventually came with a moany-scream. France smirked and started digging through his nightstand. He pulled out a rose-pink dildo with a cord and a tiny remote attached to the end of it.

"Wh-Why do you have th-that..?" Romano asked, in between pants.

"This is going to be a substitute for my cock, while you suck on me."

"Wh-What?!" Romano suddenly snapped. France grabbed onto his loan curl and rubbed, making the younger man moan.

"Let me see your hole, so I can fill it."

"But I-I..." Romano's entire face grew red. He turned around with his head bowed down. France applied lubricant to the phallas-shaped toy, before easing it inside. Romano quietly moaned when it started vibrating against his prostate. 'I don't want a fake cock... No! I mean, I don't want to suck on a real one! Especially France's!' He told himself.

Still, once France got a hold of his curl again, he hesitantlly opened his mouth to accept him. He kept his eyes closed. 'This is... S-Spain...' France moaned in pleasure. Romano could feel tears trying to come out. 'Spain...' He tried taking more of France in, in hopes that he'll get France to finish sooner. 'Dammit...'

"Bon. Good boy..." France moaned. His leg twitched as though he was about to collaspe onto it.

Romano pulled away. France placed his free hand on the back of his head and started pushing. "W-Wait!" Romano pushed back. "Sh-Shouldn't you sit down, or something? It looks like you're about to collapse, or something."

France pulled his hand back and sat down on the bed. "How could you tell?"

"I-I felt half of your body tipping d-downwards." Romano moaned. 'Close...' He leaned down to take France into his mouth again and started sucking. France grabbed onto his hair again, for extra stimilation. Romano started moaning loudly. 'So close... I'm...' He screamed when he ejaculated onto the bed under him.

France chuckled. "Good boy..." He gasped, threw his head back, and moaned. "S-Swallow it all when it c-comes..." Romano took as much of France as he could in his throat, so he wouldn't have to worry about struggling to swallow it. When it came, though, he pulled back and started gagging. He ran into the bathroom. "Romano?" France ran after him. "What's wrong?"

Just then, Romano vomited into the toilet. He felt so dirty. So used. France removed the dildo so his mind and body could calm down. He ran circles over Romano's shaking back. Romano started crying. "I-I didn't mean to..."

"I know. It was an accident."

"I am better! I am!"

"I know. Shush..." France stood up eventually to pour some mouthwash in a cup for Romano. "Here. I'll help you stand up." Romano shook his head and stood up by himself. He took the cup and started rinsing his mouth with the contents inside, before spitting it out in the sink. "Can you handle yourself from here?" He nodded. "Then I'll be waiting in bed for you."

Romano eventually crawled into bed. France tried to wrap his arms around his body, but he was pushed away. "It's too hot in this room to cuddle." He started panting uncomfortably until France left him alone. 'So hot...' He sighed and started calming down. 'Like in Spain...'


	35. Chapter 35

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Romano hugged his knees. He was alone, and the door was locked. He couldn't leave. He grabbed his cellphone to call France, but not after reading the message he recieved sometime when he was still asleep.

'I'm so sorry, Romano! I had to leave very suddenly. It's completely work related. I shouldn't be gone for too long. I'll check on you before I leave, I promise! I'm so sorry!

I love you, and I wouldn't have left if it wasn't absolutely necessary!'

'Fuck you! You didn't even set my pills out for me!'

Romano sighed and set his phone down. He turned on the T.V. and stared at whatever was on. He wasn't actually watching whatever it was. He just wanted France to reply already.

It took a few minutes, but eventually, his phone vibrated with France's reply.

'I know! I'm sorry! I was worried that taking your pills would get you more... Clingy. I'll make whatever you want for break- err... Brunch, when I get back.'

'Does your people fill croissants with' Romano thought about putting "chocolate" down for a second, but he was still kind of worried about his weight. 'marmalade? With some coffee.'

'Yes, of course! It might take a little longer for me to get home, though, because I would have to pick the items up. Is that okay, or should I come pick you up first?'

'I would rather have you pick me up first.'

'Not a problem~! I should be done in no less than a half an hour.'

'If you don't "check up on me" within thirty minutes, I'll tell Spain to come get me.' He threaten, but he wasn't going to go through with it, and he hoped France knew that.

'I'll let you know if I can't, then. I'm actually not supposed to be doing this right now, but I care too much about you to care about what they thing.'

Romano tossed the phone aside. 'Yeah right! You only rape me and do whatever else you want to do with me! You locked me in a room and ran off!' He groaned in frustration. 'I know that you locked me in here to protect me, but you... I mean, even last night... I didn't want that! I...' He started crying. 'I wanted your cock...'

He grabbed his cellphone again and went down the names, until he reached "Russia."

'Are you busy?'

'No. I'm free. What's wrong? Is everything okay?'

'I love Spain, but' He paused. 'I love France's cock...'

'Ah. Stockholm syndrome.'

Romano stared at the two words for a while. He smiled to himself.

'Thank you.' He started chuckling. 'Thank you again, Russia.'

'You're welcome? I'm sorry, I don't understand.'

'I was getting confused. Thank you.'

'You should talk to Spain.'

'I'll do that. Thanks again.' He went over to Spain's name in his contacts and texted him. 'Are you busy?'

'Not at all! How are you?'

Romano smiled and called him. "Romano~! Again, how are you?"

Romano was just happy that he was hearing Spain's voice. "I'm... Good, now. Russia said that I should talk to you."

"Are you sure you're okay? Why would you talk to him?"

Romano thought about what he told Russia. "I... I don't really want to talk about that." 'I can't tell him that I wanted France to fuck me!' "I think you should come over as soon as possible, though. I realy miss you..."

There was a short pause, before he spoke. "I'm not home right now, but I'll go home to pack up my things."

"You have to talk to France first-"

"Fuck France! I miss you so much... I don't care what France say-"

"Spain~? Who are you talking to~?"

Romano gasped, and his eyes widen. "You don't have to yell-"

"Why is Italy there?"

"We were getting very worried about you. I didn't want to visit you without you actually wanting me there."

"I didn't give enough hints?! I always wanted you to be here! I've been confused on what I want, but I know for sure that I wanted you to be here!"

"Italy invited me over for dinner! Germany's here, too!"

The tears were coming back. "...I'll tell you what's been bothering me so much that I had to talk to Russia about it, before you, if you really want to know."

"Romano, I swear, I'm not doing anything! Of course not! I love you."

"I wanted France's dick inside of me last night. Russia said that it was stockholm syndrome, and to talk to you. By the way, I couldn't have sex with you before, because I would start moaning France's name instead."

"Wh... What? Romano... If I knew, I would have done anything to help."

"I got the much needed help, thanks to France. I couldn't tell you what would happen next... I can't actually blame you, I guess. Only a psycho would ever want me."

"That's not true! I-I can't be alone. I can't think. I can barely sleep. I'm trying to get an army to match France's... But... It's hard when I can't even take care of myself."

Romano paused. "I'm sorry... Damn it. If I'm going to effect the rest of your life, than just... I don't know! I can't hurt myself even if I wanted to, and I don't anymore. There's nothing to worry about anymore. Do what you want. I just don't want you to hurt yourself... Damn it! I was telling you the stuff about France to make you mad, or something!"

"So, they're not true?"

Romano closed his eyes. "I'm fucking crazy... I'm... Not good enough for you. Just stop worrying about me. Ti amo."

"Romano?! Wait, Roma-" He hung up and dropped the phone in front of him. He cried into his lap, until he got a message. He wiped his eyes and picked the phone up. 'Two?'

'I'll be there as soon as I can! I love you, and I don't want anybody but you!'

"You liar..."

'Why did you try trading me for my brother, then?'

'That was the first day I had you! I didn't know anything about you, back then! I didn't think that you would ever care about me, let alone that we would become lovers!'

Romano's chest hurt when he read that. 'I'm sorry... I love you. I'll be looking forward to your visit.'

He had to suck up the tears long enough to read the other message.

'I'm sorry. I was let out awhile ago, but I saw that you were busy on the phone.' Romano gasped. 'I should be there any minute now.'

'Did you hear anything I said? Also, you aren't driving while texting, right?'

It took a few seconds before France replied. 'We'll talk about it later, and no. I'm texting at red lights and stop signs.'

A few minutes later, France unlocked the door and walks inside of the room. "I'm home now, mon cher." Romano was crying into his knees again. France sat on the bed and hugged him.

Romano grabbed onto France's shirt and started crying against his chest. "Stupid bastard..."

France's arms were shaking. "I was almost afraid that you were asking Spain to come rescue you..."

"I tried breaking up with him for his own good, but he said that he loves me."

"He does. You should put some clothes on and take your pills, now."

"If... If I make you c-cum before you make me, than you have to let me visit Spain for a week."

France tensed up. "Y... You know what happened the last time you made up this game, don't you?"

"I don't care... I just want to make sure that Spain is okay. He's hurting himself, without him even realizing it."

France hugged him tighter. "Well... I'll think about it, after we eat. I'm actually starving right now, and I'm sure you are, too."


	36. Chapter 36

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

France hugged Romano tightly. They were both naked, and on the bed, but he didn't want to do anything at the moment.

"I don't want to let you go."

"It's only ten days, and we didn't even start, yet."

"I dunno if I want to risk it." He rubbed his forehead against Romano's back. "I'm ruining everybody's life..."

"That..." Romano had to pause to think of what to say. "I... Was glad, that you didn't want any body else, but I was also so confused... I still am. I... Don't... Know... If I... Want to go back to stay... Or if I do."

They both stayed silent for a while. "Um... I'll... I'll let you go, but you'll have to do something for me."

Romano's eyes widen in surprise. "Really?! What is it?"

"Just tell Spain, that if he will stop trying to prepare for a war against me to win you back, that I'll let you come and go as you please- just as long as he understands that I still own you. I still need you to act balanced around every body else. If he's going to try and fight for you, than I'll just get overly possessive."

"Y-Yeah... Yeah, I can do that! Th... Thank you, I guess."

"You're welcome..." France tighten his grip. "I love you..."

"I think this will be good for you, too."

France frowned. "How so?"

"I won't be around for ten days, and you can't do anything about it, so it will be forcing you to, well, be without me."

France moved Romano so he was on his back. "I'm going to miss you..." He started nibbling on Romano's neck, before sighing and stopping. "I'm sorry... I'll stop."

Romano grabbed France's shoulders. "Not yet." He held back tears. "I want the attention."

"I can give you attention without sex. I... I know that sex isn't love. I'm obsessed with two things... I'm obsessed with you, and I'm obsessed with sex."

Romano paused for a second to think about the second part. "No... You're not. Well, not so much as you were before, anyway. If you were addicted to sex, than you would still be trying to get into everyone's pants, and not just mine." France rubbed his cheek against Romano's chest and moaned quietly.

"I'm sorry... About all of this. I don't understand, either, why I go after you, and go even as far as raping you, when I could have had someone to love me, too... I know that I'm sick, and I know part of the reasons why, but... You were the first person who I actually r-raped before..."

"I'm honored." Romano spat out, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry!" He hugged the boy tighter. "Love never actually worked for me. I guess, that's a reason to why I'm possessive and is set on keeping you to myself forever. I'm sorry it hurt you. I'm sorry... But I still want to make you mine..."

Romano raised an eyebrow. "What? What do you mean? Am I not already yours?"

"Not in heart. I want you to love me."

"But you just said-"

"I'm sick."

"That's your excuse for everything."

"Is it not true?" He started licking Romano's nipples to get them hard. "You should get your nipples pierced."

Romano gasped, and sighed in pleasure. "Y-You won't even let me have my earrings. Hell, I'm probably going to have to get them repierced soon."

"Oh right, your ears. I forgot that you had them pierced." He ran his hand up Romano's leg. He started hummimg. "I love your body. I'm so glad that you're eating again."

"If you're not going to do anything, than I'm going to put my clothes back on."

France froze for a second. "Do you even care anymore?" France started crying against Romano's chest. "Damn it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Romano grabbed France's shoulders. "Wait, n-n-no! Th-That's not what I meant, dammit... I-I was just r-ready to, well... But talking while naked... I mean... Dammit, what do I mean?!"

"What do you want?"

"What?" The question caught Romano off-guard. "Um... Well, I want... I want that potato bastard to stop hanging around my little brother, for one thing. I want to get some of the attention that my brother gets. I want people to stop comparing me to him... What do you want me to say?"

"That you want me."

"I want you to get better. Does that count?"

"Yeah, sure... Though, I did mean sexually."

"Of course you did. Um... Well, I'm no longer in the mood, at all..."

France finally sat up, getting off of Romano. "I'm sorry about that..."

"Stop saying sorry, dammit." Romano got up and sat behind France. "Being sorry isn't going to help you, or Spain. I think he's starting to lose his mind, or something."

"Shouldn't you be happy?"

Romano couldn't believe what he just heard. "What?!"

"Someone else is starting to go crazy for you."

"I... But..." Romano pressed his forehead against France's back. 'When it's Spain, it's different... But how do I tell that to France?'

"What would you do if he became... L-Like me..." France looked behind his shoulder. "Would you leave me?" He looked back to the wall. "Of course you would... Why did I ask?"

"I would stay with the more dangerous nation." Romano said, almost nonchalantly. "The weaker of the two couldn't do more damage to the world, than the stronger one, after all."

France didn't know what to say to that. He turned around and pressed his lips against Romano's. "Merci. Thank you."

"For what?"

France shrugged and hugged Romano again. "I just want to hold you for a while. Is that okay?"

Romano nodded. "Y-Yeah." He wrappeed his arms around France's back. "Yeah. That's okay."


	37. Chapter 37

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"If you don't smoke, than you can be JUST LIKE US!"

...

*Starts smoking*

APHAPHAPH

"We're almost at Spain's place." France told Romano.

"Finally..." Romano held back his tears of happiness. He could recognize so much of the scenery presented to him in Spain. Finally, after a long drive, France parked his car, and Romano tried getting out immediately.

France giggled at his actions. "Hey, give me a kiss, before you leave this car~."

Romano growled, and leaned over to peck France on the cheek. "Th-Thanks... For this." France smiled.

"I'll see you in ten days."

Romano got out of the car, with his one suitcase, and ran to the front door. France was still sitting there, in the driveway, just in case Spain wasn't home. He sighed and knocked a few times, while ringing the doorbell.

"Hola?"* Spain finally opened the door. He stared at the person standing in front of him, just to make sure that it was his Italy. He brought Romano into a tight hug. "What are you doing here?!"

France finally left the driveway and drove off. "I convinced France to let me visit for ten days, considering that you won't."

Spain's mood inflated almost completely. "T-Ten days? Only ten days?"

"I was worried about you, damn it... Also, before you do anything stupid, France told me to tell you, that he will allow me to roam around freely, just as long as nobody tries to get me away from him. That means that you should stop trying to get an army to match his, because you're not gonna, in your condition."

"W-We'll talk inside." Spain led Romano inside of the house. Romano couldn't hold his tears back, this time.

"Sp-Spain... I missed you so much... I missed being here..." Spain hugged him from behind. "D-Do you have home grown tomatoes, by chance?"

"Y-Yeah, of course I do!" Spain let go of the boy to run to the kitchen. "They may need to be washed before eaten, though, but here." He brought in a basket full of tomatoes.

Romano took one, washed it off, and took a big bite out of it. This was his home. Everything felt right. He was being held by Spain again.

"I'm sorry..."

Romano's eyes widen a little. "It's not your fault."

"No, it's... N-Nevermind... What do you want to do?"

Romano shrugged. "Do you have ingredients for spaghetti?"

"No, but I can go get some." Romano smiled softly.

aphaphaph

Everything was going well, until they got to bed.

Romano got on top of Spain and kissed him. Spain was responsive for a little while, before he stopped and turned away. "I'm so sorry..." He started crying.

Romano looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What?"

"I'm sorry... I can't..."

"You can't what?"

"I'm just... I'm sorry... I was so h-happy, to finally should you my love with all of my body, that one time... But after the sex, when I was going home, all I could think about was, "how many times has France taken him before I could take him to bed with me once?" It made me sick."

Romano started shaking. "That wasn't... My fault..."

"He said that... That you enjoyed it, sometimes, a-and that it wasn't always rape..."

"I had to enjoy it!" Romano snapped. "I seriously thought that I was going to spend the rest of my life in that basement, as his sex slave! I had to find pleasure in rape, to keep me from going... Well, I would say "crazy," but I was already getting there! It wasn't my fault..." He started crying.

"I know! I know it wasn't your fault, but... I... I felt so... Dirty... I mean... I went to the doctor, after I had sex with you. I don't know what diseases France may have had! And... And if I'm going to have sex with you, then I would go see a doctor again..."

"Y-You..." Romano hated to admit, that he would probably do the same, but that didn't make him feel any better. "Y-You just... Called me dirty..."

"I'm sorry... I still love you... I just can't have sex with you. I'm sorry..."

"Th-Then..." Romano felt like he was going to be sick. "Then... We really can't be going out anymore. We all have needs. You don't have to be faithful to me anymore..."

"Roma-" Romano slapped him across the face.

"YOU JERK! Is THAT why you never came to visit?! Just because you don't want to have sex with me?!"

"I... I-I don't think I can stay faithful, if you're never around. I'm always busy... This will be best for both of us, though, right? I won't... Have to be as weak... Hopefully."

"What part of this will be better for me, huh? The part where I'm spreading my legs out for France, but I don't have to pretend that he's you? I love you... I want to be with you... But if I'm going to worry about you doing other people then..."

"I'm so sorry, Romano. I-I love you, too, but... I'm sorry... I'm tired... I haven't gotten much sleep..."

"You don't have to worry, anymore. I'm going to call France."

Spain pulled him in in a hug. "Don't! Don't leave me! A-As long as he's not having sex with you, I will be more than happy to take you in bed with me!"

"S-Spain?" Romano's eyes widen a little. "S-Spain... I can't... He's... He's strong. He'll kill every last one of your people, if it meant that you wouldn't be getting in the way..."

"I can't sleep, or eat... That's why I'm always going to other nation's places. They would get me to eat while talking to me and keeping my mind off of you..."

"Spain... I don't... Want to give you any ideas, but... I want to break up with you, so you don't hurt yourself... I think... Maybe... You should go seek some help... To cope... I'll stay, for the night, but in the morning, I'll be going again. Just please, promise me that you won't hurt yourself."

"You said... Ten days..."

"I..." He closed his eyes. "I don't think I can last ten days, now that I know what you think of my body... But, I'll ask every body to keep a close eye on you."

"...Thank you..."

aphaphaph

Romano looked outside when he hear a car pulling in. "He's here..." He stood up and grabbed his suitcase. "I guess... I'll see you later?"

Spain nodded and gave him a hug. "I love-"

"Don't..." Romano's voice squeaked. "Just... Don't... I know that you love me, but you... Nothing. I better get going. Are you sure, you'll be okay?" Spain nodded again. "I'm going to have some friends and friend's friends to check up on you, still."

"Fair enough..."

Romano waved sadly, before going out the door. France was standing outside of his car.

"Are you okay?" Romano shook his head and buried his face in France's chest. France held him as he cried. "We should go, if you want to get home before it's too late over there."

Romano nodded and got into the car, with France. "So um... Wh-What hotel were you staying in..?"

France smiled softly. "I was staying in... It's close, so you can contact me if something like this happened."

"Oh... Th... Thank you..."

"You are very welcome... I think we'll stop about five hours from now, to rest. Does that sound okay?" Romano nodded.

APHAPHAPH

Yes, I know, I kind of rushed things, but I really just wanted to get to the next part... Though originally, I was gonna have Spain just being a jerk, buuut that's too out of character for Spain.

"Hola" - "Hello"


	38. Chapter 38

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Attempted suicide.**

APHAPHAPH

Romano hugged France in bed while crying. "There, there..." France cooed. "You don't have to tell me about it. Just relax..."

"Spain said..." Romano choked a little. "Th-That he felt dirty, after having sex with me... He... He said that he went to see a doctor, in case he has any diseases... He didn't even deny it when I said that he pretty much called me dirty."

France hugged him back, tightly. "Oh, Romano... I'm so sorry..."

"It's not my fault!"

"I know... I know. That's why I'm so sorry, Romano. I'm sorry! It's all my fault. I'm sorry..."

"Quit... Quit saying sorry. He's not going to change his mind, unless you're not here. It's already been proven that your obsession can't be cured, so..." Romano pushed away from France. "I'm going to use the bathroom..."

Romano locked the door and picked up the complimentary bottle of shampoo that was sitting by the sink. He opened it, and held it above his mouth, and started crying, before squeezing the bottle...

France could hear him gagging, and flat-out vomiting some minutes after Romano went into the bathroom. "Romano?" He tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Romano!" He started banging against the door. "Open this door, Romano!"

Romano couldn't stop himself. He just kept on pouring the liquid soap down his throat. It wasn't long before he started coughing up blood, as well.

The door was forced open by two other male humans, and France. "Lovino, what are you doing?!" France snatched the shampoo away from him.

"I just want to die. Let me die, already..." France hugged him, while someone else called the emergency number.

"An ambulance is on the way."

France nodded. "Thank you." Romano coughed up a little more blood, on France's shirt. "You'll get help, soon, Lovino..."

He was soon being strapped down on a gurney. "Fr-Francis..?"

"I'll be at the hospital soon. Stay strong for me, until then, okay?"

Romano gritted his blood-stained teeth. "Francis..."

"I'll be there soon. I promise..."

Romano kept on asking for Francis, even when they put tubes down his throat through his nose. He was soon passed out...

When he woke up, he was strapped down to the bed he was laying in, though he was too out of it to think much about it. "Fr-Francis..?"

"I'm right here." France grabbed one of Romano's hands and squeezed. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there. I wasn't allowed inside, while they were pumping your stomach."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." France sighed. "I was so worried about you... Are you feeling okay? I don't think the doctors here wants to let you go for at least a few days."

"I'm feeling..." Romano stopped that thought. "I'm... Thank you..."

"No problem."

Romano tried lifting his hands up. "U-Um..."

"Before I forget to tell you, your anti-depressant dose will be going up."

"I-I want to go home..."

"You won't be going home for at least a few days."

"Please, Francis?" Romano started crying. "Can't you make it so I can just go?"

France tighten his grip on Romano. "I don't think... That would be a good idea..."

"Wh... Why not?!"

France used his other hand to brush Romano's bangs out of his face. "I just want to make sure you'll be okay. I don't know if you'll be physically sick still, because of the shampoo that you swallowed. I'll be here with you, though. I promise."

"O-Oh..." Romano calmed down a bit after hearing that. "So... So you can still handle me, just not physically..."

"Exactly."

"When can I leave, then? It shouldn't take more than a day to see if I'm still sick, should it?"

France hummed. "Probably not."

"...I really don't feel like I have a home, anymore..."

France pulled his hands away. "May I hug you?" Romano nodded. France got on top of him so he could wrap his arms around Romano's neck. "Je t'aime..."*


	39. Chapter 39

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Romano moaned and bucked his hips upwards. "France..." He grabbed two fist fulls of the bed sheets. He had two fingers shoved into him, while France was sucking him.

France cupped his testicles with his other hand. The moaned coming out of Romano's mouth were making his own arousal hard. Eventually, Romano gasped and screamed-

"I love you!"

France swallowed everything and sat up. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Wh... What was that?"

"I..." Romano's eyes widen. "I... I don't know why I said... I was just... I don't really..." He started wiping the tears that were trying to come out from the corners of his eyes. "I miss him, dammit... He's a bastard! But, I-I love him..."

France loomed over Romano's body. "I know..." He hugged the boy. "This is... I'm sorry."

Romano kissed France's neck, before crying into it. "I want you... I'm... I'm fucked up."

"I don't think that's fucked up. You want somebody to love you, non? At least, enough to give you love in bed, right?"

Romano nodded. "Fuck me..."

France smirked and complied with Romano's request. Romano was sucking, nipping, and licking France's neck, to give him some pleasure, as well.

"Fuck, I love your body..."

France smirked. "And I love... Your body, as well..."

aphaphaph

'I'm sorry, Romano. I didn't mean to offend you. I still love you.'

'I'm sorry! I was confused. I just meant that, I want France gone from our lives. As long as he's still forcing you...'

'Please, understand that I was offending France, not you!'

'I'm trying to get over you, I am, but... I still love you! Please... I need you...'

'I thought that, saying those things, and making you hate me, would probably make me get over you, or something.'

'Please, answer, if only just to call me names. I deserve more than just that.'

'I don't blame you if you hate me. Just please, please accept my apology...'

France growled at all of the messages Spain sent. He didn't want Romano to have control of his own phone for a while.

'This is France. He tried to kill himself again, because of what you said to him. Also, I am not going to force him to do anything, anymore.'

'France! Tell him that I'm sorry!'

'It will make him upset. I will most likely have to strap him down tonight.'

'That means that he's safe...'

France sighed and looked up at Romano. "Basically, Spain said that he was trying to offend me, and not you, and that he's sorry. He can't get over you, even though he's trying."

Romano blinked a few times while thinking. "Oh... Could you just tell him that I'm also trying to get over him?"

"You don't have to. You are free to go, whenever you want..."

"I know... He really, really hurt me, with those words..." Romano hugged his knees together with his body.

'He's still very hurt with what you told him, and he's trying to get over you, as well.'

'I... I deserve to get told that. How is he, now?'

'Better.-'

"Well, you're not free to come and go as you please right now, but you know that, right?" Romano nodded.

'Better. He's still not allowed to go where ever he pleases, though. I think I'll have a limit to that, actually. Anyway, he's not allowed to be out of my sights, yet.'

"You will still need to tell me where you are going, why you are going there, how... And I think I would give you a certain time to come back, before I come get you myself."

Romano nodded again. "Okay..."

"I really, really care about you."

"I know..." Romano sighed. "Thanks... I guess..."


	40. Chapter 40

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

It's raining pretty badly right now... The rain is giving me stomach aches...

APHAPHAPH

Romano was happy. He had everything he wanted, right there in this house.

"Excuse me." He reached over his lover to grab a ripe tomato from the basket. He sat in his lover's lap, looking at different honeymoon deals. He was going to get married to his lover next year, so they had to plan out everything.

"I want to go to a sunny place... Maybe an island. Famous American honeymoons takes place in Hawaii, am I wrong?"

"I think you're right. How about Seychelles?"

His lover smirked. "Do you only want to go there to hit on her?"

"Of course not!" He kissed his lover's forehead. "I only love you. Well, you, and Italy. Though it would be nice for you, too, right?"

"That's right~! I haven't seen Seychelles in a while. I would like to catch up on things with her... Even though she's invited to the wedding, anyway... But Seychelles IS nice."

"At the risk of sounding cliche, I honestly don't care where we go... As long as it's not Germany."

"Or England."

"Or England." Romano repeated in agreement.

Romano was happy. He was getting married to his lover. Everything was perfect.

"I love you, Romano~!" His lover gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, France..."

Romano's eyes fluttered open, before he squeezed them together again. Light went through the blinds of the window, and landed on him. He carefully got out of bed, before he noticed that France wasn't with him.

'He's making breakfast...' He started getting dressed. 'What... Was with that weird dream..?'

aphaphaph

Romano stared at the shock brace he still had to wear. He couldn't blame France for that, though. It was his choice, to swallow that shampoo to harm himself.

People- well, other nations, wouldn't stop calling, and texting him. He almost wished that it was more like life in the basement, where nobody knew where he was, besides France.

Speaking of the blond man, everyday he would apologize to Romano. It was starting to annoy him, but whatever made France feel better... Everyday, France would tell everybody to stop trying to contact him, but that just make them try to contact him even more.

That was only part of his problems. He wanted everybody to leave him alone, besides France. France promised him all of the attention he wanted, but now, he was trying to leave him alone, as well. He wanted to get to know France. Might as well. He was going to spend the...

'No... Wait... I... I don't have to stay here, exactly... No, dammit!' He hugged his knees and hid his face.

"Romano?" France called out from the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"

Romano let go of his knees, put his legs down over the couch, and thought about it.

"Um... Well... I kind of want to go out... I mean, I want to see more of the place I'm going to stay in."

"You know that, once you feel better, you can go where ever you want."

"With some restrictions! I mean... Damn it!"

"Would you rather just stay as you were before?"

Romano paused to think about that sentence over and over. "I... If they didn't know... They know where I am, so what's the point of anything? I only want love from one person, even if it is fucked up "love." I'll take what I can get..."

France walked into the living room and placed a hand on Romano's shoulder. "Eating out sounds like a good idea."

'How does he know what I'm...' He stopped that thought. "Okay." France removed the shock brace, before letting him get up to put on many layers for the cold outdoors.

Once they were together, in the car, though, Romano felt weird. He felt awkward, sitting so close to France. He had his eyes out of the window the entire time, while thinking about the weird dream he had.

Even inside of the restuarant, (France just took them to a random one, consdering that Romano didn't know any,) Romano would just stare down at his lap.

"What do you feel like eating? I can translate the menu for you." Romano shrugged.

"Whatever you think I would like."

"Are you feeling okay?"

Romano immediately looked up at him. "Y-Yeah..." He could feel himself blushing. 'Why am I blushing, damn it?!' He looked away again.

"Are you sure? You don't look okay."

"I'm fine..." He insisted.

France would try to get him to talk, but the only things he would say would be "Okay." "Yeah." "Cool." and so on. He couldn't stop thinking about the awkward dream he had.

France didn't bother talking to him during the ride back. He didn't bother talking to him for the rest of the night, except for three words-

"Good night, Romano."

Every time he heard that voice, he thought about that dream, and what it was trying to tell him. "'Night..."

He hated France. He hated France from taking him away from Spain. He hated France for making Spain feel dirty after having sex with him. He hated France for raping him. For making him feel good. For holding him whenever he needed it. He hated France for caring about him. He hated France for buying everything he needed for protection against himself. He hated France for making him three good meals a day.

He hated France.

He hated France.

He hated France.

He hated France... But now he's just confused.

There's no turning back time, but at least he could try to make the future better, for himself.

Romano flipped France over onto his back and slipped his own tongue into France's mouth. France was surprised by Romano's sudden action, but he couldn't complain.

After who knows how long, Romano pulled back to breathe. "M-Make love to me, you damn bastard..."

France smirked up at him. "Gladly."


	41. Epilogue

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE It's not even my birthday yet! (It will be in an hour) but I already got what my boyfriend got me AND IT'S A BAG WITH IZAYA ON IT OWEHAOEGFAO YEEES!ADFJAD SIOJ Oh, and Shizuo is on there, too, BUT IZAYAAAAA! *Fangirlgasm*

Later: It's my birthday now.

APHAPHAPH

Romano couldn't sleep. He had to get something off of his chest to somebody. He didn't care who. He decided on Russia. He got some good advice from him before, after all.

'I just thought that you would like to know, that I'm free to come and go as I please with some limitaions, now. Still... Thanks for all of your support, but things didn't go as planned...'

'That's great! But what do you mean, "didn't go as planned?'

'Well, it worked at least somewhat. He's not hurting me, or overly possessive of me, anymore. He keeps on apologizing to me, but...'

He brought his hand to his mouth to quiet down his sob.

'I think that Spain is going crazy. He told me that he wouldn't have sex with me, unless France wasn't. I understand why, but... Well, he tried to make me hate him, to make it better on me, but then he turns around and says that he can't eat or sleep, knowing that I'm with someone else by force.'

'But it isn't by force, anymore.'

'Well... I still need to be with him. I kind of have a curfew, you could say. When I told Spain that, he told me that he still wouldn't have me, if France has me. He said that, after having sex with me, he went to the doctor to check for diseases.'

'What?! Do you want me to beat some sense into him?!'

Romano felt a strange, weak aura coming from his phone when he read through that message.

'No... Well... Actually, if you want to, then go right ahead, but... That's not my only problem...'

'It isn't? What else is wrong? Anything I can help with?'

'Well... I know that I'm sick and all, but... I want to start over, with France. I want to be with France, as a couple, to give that a try. Maybe, it will be better for the both of us. I think I'm falling for France...'

'He hurted you.'

'Not anymore.'

'He took you away from everybody, twice! He ruined everything for everyone!'

'You can't change the past, and France would just hurt anyone who tries to take me away, still... I think.'

'Then just tell me, why?'

'Because if I'm basically going to be France's forever, anyway, than I might as well enjoy it. Plus, I really do want to help France, and I think this will help us both.'

'...Just please, keep in touch with me. I will fight to get you back, if you want Spain back, you know.'

'I know...'

'Do you want Spain back?'

Romano stared at the message for a while.

'He hurt me. I understand his reason for it, but he fucking hurt me! He made me feel unwanted, but at the same time, I felt almost guilty! France isn't hurting me anymore. He's not forcing me to do anything, anymore. I just kind of want to try France, to see if I'll be as happy with him, or more, as I was with Spain.'

'Guilty?'

'I dunno the fricken word for it. When he told me that he can't live without me, I didn't know what to do. ESPECIALLY when he JUST told me that he feels diseased when he has sex with me!'

'...I'll check up on him. Good luck with France.'

'Thank you. Let... Me know if how he's doing.'

'Okay.'

aphaphaph

'You can't want your rapist! You can go to Spain, so go!'

'I don't want to go! I want to stay here!'

'Why would you ever want that?!'

'I'm sick of life! I don't have to make choices if I live as a pet for the rest of my life!'

'But you're not even a pet anymore. you're free to go.'

'He's not hurting me anymore.'

'Spain was just trying to help!'

'He went to the hospital after having sex with me!'

'That's all France's fault, though!'

'Why can't I want somebody who isn't hurting me anymore, or keeping me captive, or even hurting me mentally!'

'Why can't you just forgive Spain?!'

'Because it will ruin France! He will go crazy again, and hurt Spain in who knows how long it would take that time!'

'Are you going to pretend that France didn't rape you?'

'O-Of course not... B-But if he's not going to do that anymore, then it's safe to be around him. He may have ruined my life, but it doesn't have to stay ruined. I could at least make it happier for me.'

'Would you choose France over Spain?'

'O-Of course I would! What are you saying?! I'm doing this for Spain's safety! Russia is going to check on him, and so will a lot of other nations!'

'Then why would you want France?'

'Because I do!'

Romano's scream echoed for a while.

aphaphaph

"Hey, Romano~! Lunch is ready~!" France was shaking Romano's body by his shoulder. "Wake up, mon cher~!" Romano groaned and swatted France's hand away. "Come on. You need to eat."

"Too tired..." Romano curled himself deeper in the blankets. 'I had a weird dream again.'

"Do I have to drag you out of bed and into the kitchen? It's past noon already. Get up!"

Romano groaned again, and put the blanket over his head. "'Don't wanna. Not hungry..."

"Come on~." France dragged the blankets away, bringing Romano with them. "I made something new today, and I want you to try them!"

"Them?" Romano repeated. "Okay, fine..." He finally stood up. He noticed that he was still completely naked. "Just let me get dressed..."

"But I like it when you're wearing nothing."

"'Pervert."

France chuckled. "Get dressed and go into the kitchen. I'll wait for you in there."

Romano sighed and and got dressed in clothes that he picked out at random. His cellphone went off, but he ignored it. He didn't want to check what anyone had to say anymore. He walked into the kitchen.

"Alright, what's this new thing you discover and want..." His eyes widened and yelped when he saw flowers on a plate. He backed up into the wall and brought his hands to his face.

"What's wrong, Romano? I thought..." France stopped when he saw Romano with his back against the wall, and crying. "Roma-"

Romano started laughing. He couldn't stop himself. Nothing was funny about anything, but he couldn't stop. "Wh-Why would you give me flowers, out of all things!?"

France sighed in relief. "It's not just a flower. Look."

Romano hesitantly looked closer at the "flower." There was a thin slice of salami, with a grape tomato in the middle of it. The salami was folded enough to look like a flower.

"What? H-How did you do that?"

"Look closer. I had to tie the bottom of the thin slice of salami to make it say in that shape. The "leaves" are edible, too. I used uncooked spinach leaves for them."

"I-I don't... Want to eat these..."

"Should I take a picture of them, first?"

"Yes! Of course you should!"

"Alright, just give me a second..." France pulled out his phone to take a picture of his creation. "Alright, we can eat!"

"Alright. Um... Th-Thank you..." Romano sat at the table and pulled one slice out from the tie to eat it. He closed his eyes to enjoy the taste of the grape tomato with the thin slice of salami. "It's good... Simple, but good."

"That's good~!"

"U-Um..." Romano's face started flushing red. 'Do I really want this..?'

"Yes~?"

"U-Um... Um... I... If I were to leave and never come back, would you fight to get me again?"

France sighed. "I probably would. I would try to hold back, but I don't think I could, forever."

"Then... Then... Um... I kind of... Um..." Romano looked down at this lap.

"Are you okay? You're as red as a, well..."

He tried covering his face with his hands. "I-I... I... Want... To start over. I-I think..."

"Start over?" France repeated.

'He locked me in the basement! B-But... But he's not like that anymore, I don't think. That's why I want to start over! I want to see if France is better!'

"I want to start over... I want to try g-going out with you, without sex for at least three weeks. I want to get to know you, not as a sick person, if at all possible."

France couldn't believe what he was hearing from Romano's mouth. "I... Y-Yeah, of course!"

"But... If it doesn't work out for me, then I WILL leave, and not come back!"

"That sounds fair... So... Can we have sex one more time, before we start this new thing?"

Romano snapped. "You fucking pervert!" France laughed when he started screaming.

"I'm just kidding, mon cher. Three weeks to get to know you without sex sounds wonderful. Really, it does."

"O-Okay then... So... Yeah..."

"I guess... We're seeing each other as a couple, now?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Romano's face went from a deep red, to a dark pinkish shade.

"Will you call me "your lover," or anything by that name, now~?"

"I need to love you, first."

"Right..." France said, in disappointment.

"So..." His face was turning red again. "Try hard on making that happen, okay?"

France smiled. "Can do!"

aphaphaph

XX/XX/21XX

12X

From Spain

'Russia told me what you are planning on doing. You don't have to do that, you know! I WILL fight for you, and I WILL win!'

APHAPHAPH

Ending a story on a cliff-hanger~! I'm just that much of a bitch!

But I might make a sequel, again, if I can come up with a good ending for it, dammit! .

Plus, after this chapter, will be some BONUS CHAPTERS! HUZZAH! =D

Mainly chapters and ideas that went through my head, but has been forgotten until it was too late, plus one bonus chapter taking place three weeks after this chapter, WHERE THEY DO IT!

...Or so Romano promised.

Oh, and those exists. Just Google "Grape Tomato Blossoms."


	42. An announcement, and complaining

**There's going to be a sequel, sometime... Also, I don't think I'm going to write the extra chapters. I mean, the one that I was talking about would probably be the prologue of the next series of this whole fanfic saga, thingy, called... Something... And it WOULD actually be focusing more on France, ****but not ****Framano, besides the beginning, and end, kinda. In fact, it would be more Spamano and uh... The main "couple" that I don't want to spoil.**

**All the other ones would probably be in "Conqured Plus," if I decide to write that, because in that, France would be crazier, because it would be following the alternative ending of "Mine Forever..." Which means MPreg.**

**Also, I'm planning on making a rant about how people are like, "France is NOT a rapist!" but then, they agree that Russia is, or that Spain/England/Turkey is a pedophile...**

**Um... Okay?**

**Technically, NO ONE on that show is a rapist, pedophile, necrophiliac, crazy, or whatever. Hell, technically, they're not even GAY, but THAT doesn't stop people!**

**The sad part is, I've ONLY gotten complains about FRANCE, raping people, but no one else! It's like, they're trying to convert me or something...**

**Buuuut, the big version of that little rant may never happen, because reasons. **

**Let me just ask you one question- I leave some pretty big fucking hints that there's going to be rape, kidnapping, et cetera, and who's the one doing those things to who. So why, WHY do you click on it, and then complain that the things that I WARNED you about, is on the fic? Why do you even READ it?! **

**I can't even go out and say "there's rape" in the description, without someone saying "OH MY GOD, THAT'S GROSS! Ihaven'treadanyofthis BUT EW! REPORTREPORTREPORT!"**

**I'm overreacting, a little. Just a little... I'm kind of light-headed, from the recent nosebleed I had. Soooo yeah. Sequel, another version of this, and complaining. I'm gonna go lie down, now.**

...Actually, I lied about the gay thing.


End file.
